High School Daze
by Waterinthedark
Summary: School. It's even in the world of Pokemon. However, things tend to get...lemony, especially with a Quilava who learns something about himself. Will contain yaoi, straight, and possible yuri. And everything isn't as it seems...
1. First Day of School

**EDIT: If you have sent in a character already, please reread the forms. A few things have changed. Thank you!**

**EDIT 2: To clarify the mistake with the Eeveelution twins, Lauren is the Leafeon, and Iris is the Flareon. Ciao.**

**EDIT3: Oh god...huge mistake...I just remembered that 9th graders are freshmen...10th graders would be sophomores...so I'll be lowering everyone down from sophomores to freshman, but if you don't want that to happen with your char, just let me know in a PM.**

**

Sorry guys, character submissions are closed. No ifs, ands, or buts.

**

**A/N-First series, starring Quilava. It **_**is**_** school themed, but without any Pokemorphs or humans. Entirely Pokémon. I haven't seen something like this yet. At least lemon wise. Draco, I will start your request soon, right after I finish this. By the way, guys, I'll warn you when a chapter has a lemon. This chapter will have one, so yeah :p**

**Disclaimer- I do not own school or Pokémon. I own the plot, characters that were not submitted, and the lemons that lie within. **

_High School Daze_

School. I was going to kill whoever invented it. It was for humans, but the Abra-Kazam committee, who ran the small, village-like area, decided to go with it, saying, "The young Pokémon of today are lacking in education. They need people to teach them life's lessons, to teach them to survive, to teach them in arts that they would otherwise never see-" Yeah, yeah, yadda-yadda-yadda, school is good, blah-blah-blah- etcetera. The whole shi-bang. Funny thing is, our parents AGREED to it! How dare they! But I'm getting off track.

They threw us in the school, which was no more than a rather large area of the forest divided into sections, based on our age. Yes, age. Not evolution, not size, but age. You have your massive Wailmers mixed in with your itty-bitty Skitties (Yeah, our school has some of…_that_ going on), and me, your slightly smaller-than-normal Quilava mixed in with those brutes of a Pokémon they call Crocanaw. Not a good idea.

Well, I'm droning again. As always. I always talk too much…but as soon as I need to, I can't. Heh. Hilarious, ain't it? *Sigh*…

So…first day of school shouldn't be too bad, right? In fact, it was better than I could've hoped (This isn't one of your angst high-schooler stories. School could actually be…well…fun). They actually had food other than Oran and Tomato berries like I was used to, but they had Softboils, those things that Chansey and Blissey always make, they have vitamins, which aren't terrible, they have gummies, which are usually rewards (being a teacher's pet can go a loooooong way…), they have apples, these little balls of sugar that they reserve for the best students that they call "Rare Candies", they have chocolate, which everyone but me seems to go crazy for, and you have the best of it all- Pokeblocks. Those little hard candies…I could eat them by the second if they gave the chance…I would have one every day, but they're really expensive. Sure, Poffins may taste the same, but they taste too doughy…like bread. Aaaaaaaaand I'm going off topic.

So…you had your survival class, you had your training, you had your math (I seem to understand it, although no one else but the psychic types seems to), you had history, language so we could communicate with humans if need be, and all the rest of that "fun" stuff. Each class was led by a different Pokémon, usually one that fit the subject. Language was taught by a Lucario, math by a Kadabra, training by a Machamp, survival by a Magikarp, which as odd as it sounds, kind of makes sense when you really think about it…he has to get around in a fishbowl that is on a wheelchair, but he, it works.

Enough of the explanations. The only reason you're here is to hear my little story about my little bit of fun, right? Now keep your pants on. Yeah, you. The person reading my journal. What are you doing in here, anyways? *Sigh*…

Now, for the actual school day? Well, I should start with when I left for school. I guess that's where it all began…

Z.z.z.Z.z.z.Z

"Mum! I gotta' go or I'll be late!"

"Okay, I left a bag for you on next to the door, don't forget it! Bye, honey!" My mom replied, yelling through the den as she was somewhere else, probably in the small bath we were lucky enough to have. I yelled another good-bye to Dad, although he was presumably asleep still. I heard a soft grunt in reply, and I turned to the door. I ran through it, nabbing a small blue book bag next to the threshold. It was blue, two straps, a bit classic, but it got the job done. Without a second though I slung it over my shoulder and ran down the well-worn path to the small intersection. It was there that I was supposed to wait for the Tropius to pick everyone up. No one was there, so either I was late, or no one was here yet.

I was about to get off my rump and leave, but a small red dog walked down the path towards me, a green one-strap bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey! Bus come yet?"

I sighed. I hated it when other kids referred to the Tropius as the "Bus". It really stood for "Bad, 'Un-fun' way to Slide", which was slang for "get around". I always thought that the Tropius never liked the term, as I always saw them scowl when they heard it.

"For your information, he isn't 'the bus', he's the Tropius. Second, no, he hasn't arrived yet." I did my best to look like I didn't care at all; I was leaned against a tree with my eyes closed. Obviously, my glasses ruined the appearance.

"I'll call him 'bus' whenever I want, got it?" he said. I could hear him next to me, and there was a challenging tone in his voice. I opened one eye.

"You realize I'm two grades above you, an evolution higher, and not to mention...I could kick your ass and get away scott-free with it…" I said to the Growlithe, who took a step back. He growled.

"Oh yeah? Well…I…uh…wanna' fight?" He said, his voice shaking and stuttering.

I sighed. "I suppose so. Only if you want to get lose, I guess." He seemed to be taken aback at my calm tone. He tried to back up, but was pushed back by a drawing crowd of students, all eager to see something happen. There were Pokémon of all ages; most younger than me, and a few were older. This was a recently occupied zone, so it was mostly new families living here.

"Huh…ah! Since when did they get here?" He seemed startled by the large amount of Pokémon. He obviously didn't know that fights were popular in our school. "Nnh…alright...let's go!" He lunged at me, teeth bared. I side-stepped and let out a small puff of smoke. If he was going to go around picking fights, I was going to mess with him and over-exaggerate a battle. I could even have a little fun while I was at it.

As he stood there coughing, I neatly swept his legs out from under him. I stepped back. "…Are you gonna' fight, or what?" He seemed enraged by that, and ran at me, managing to hit me only due to his blinding speed. I heard someone yell in the crowd. A brother, perhaps. I narrowed my eyes. He would pay, and I knew that everyone else realized this. Some of the younger kids started to back away. "So…you really do want to fight, eh? How about I- FLAME WHEEL!" It was an old trick I learned. People didn't expect you to attack while you were talking, and he didn't even realize that I was charging towards him in a rolling ball of fire. When I hit him, it wasn't a very effective attack, but I was larger than him by enough to do some serious damage.

With a startled "OOF!" he was thrown backwards, landing a distance away on his side. I nodded, dusted off my paws, and sat against a tree, reading a book from my bag, as the Tropius arrived.

He took one look around, noticed the Growlithe and the scuffed up ground, and then realized how many kids there were. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't think that even half of yon kids are from this stop righ' here. Now go on, shoo! Scramble! I'll pick you up at yon stops of yours. Now!" His thick, heavy voice, although soft and gentle, carried a sense of authority with it, and many of the students ran off further down the path, leaving a handful of Pokémon. The Tropius sank to his knees. "Alright', now. Climb aboard, and I'll get y'all where you need to go!"

The lumbering gait of the Tropius made for a bouncy ride, and not many students liked it too much. But it got the job done, and after a few more stops, we were on our way to the school. The Tropius, having such a long neck, was able to keep moving and still turn to talk to me at the same time. "Joss…" he began. I had a feeling I knew where he was going. "Do you by any chance know who was fighting who in that fight at the stop?"

I looked up from my book and pushed my glasses further up my muzzle. "Yeah…he called you the bus, I told him he was wrong, he started a fight, and I taught him not to. Simple as that. "I turned back to my book as he continued.

"So you fought him, then?"

"Yep."

"You really shouldn't…but since he _did_ start the fight, I guess I can let you off the hook."

I knew what he really meant. We both hated it when he was called the "bus", and he was glad I stopped someone from doing it. I was such a suck-up, sometimes. "Thank you, Mr. Tropius!"

"No problem, Joss. Just don't get into any more fights, now, you here me?" He winked, and then turned back to the path. I smirked. He was goading me on, wasn't he? However, I was taken from my personal thoughts as we rounded a corner like any classic, and we all saw something that made our jaws drop.

"Where…where are the grounds?" One student asked, in too much awe to actually think straight.

"That," the Tropius said, "Is the school. The Abra-Kazam committee decided to have an actual building for our school now to make everything easier. How 'bout that?"

He was right. Instead of the outdoor divisions we were used to, the whole thing was replaced by a large building, something rarely used by Pokémon. This was going to be a long year.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

I growled to myself as I approached the green storage cabinets they called "lockers". Thousands of the things lined the walls, and every student had one so that we didn't have to carry every single textbook around with us. Normally, I would've though of them as a waste of time, had Lauren not been at the locker across from me. Her sister, Iris, was only a few lockers down from me. Lauren and Iris had to be the cutest two Eeveelutions in the school. They were my neighbors, but they never took the bus, instead having a ride with their Jolteon mother.

Lauren was a Leafeon. Her leaves had this curl to them that accented her cute-girl look well. Nearly every guy in the school was head-over-tail about her, but I liked her sister, Iris, better. She was a Flareon, and I don't know if it was her sassy attitude or that Iris looked cuter, but I was one of the few guys who preferred her over the rest of the girls. Her collar weren't as ruffled as you would expect, as she actually brushed it every night and morning, something you would expect more of Lauren. Her reddened fur had a gleam to it, as did Lauren's, but Iris just seemed a bit cuter than me.

I don't think I would ever know if either of them liked me or not…I was really shy and nervous around girls, and my voice would always fail me. It happened with any girl I liked, but if I knew the girl pretty well, I was fine. And really, the only girl like that was Reena. She was "The Ugly Duckling" of our school. No one liked her, and everyone though she was ugly. I used to think the same, but then she sat next to me at lunch, and I actually got to see how nice she was. Oh, and she had the locker next to me.

"Hey, Joss," The Marshtomp said, the fin on her head flopping to wither side. "Anything new happen over the summer?"

I opened the locker, shoving all my books inside, organizing them, and then taking the ones out for Language class. "Unless you count the new school," I said, making a sweeping motion with my paw, "Then nothing really. I had a scuffle with some Growlithe at the Trop-stop, but it was easy enough."

"Cool." She scratched her lavender chin with a paw. Actually, I forgot to mention why she was an outcast. You see, she was a Shiny. Now, being Shiny could be a boon or a curse. It could either make you look better, or it could make you an outcast if the colors were wrong, like with Reena. "I can't really say the same. There is this cute little Zorua who moved in next door, and he's in our grade!"

I turned to her. "Really? A Zorua? What class?" Unova Pokémon were rare in this area, as the region was so far away. As for classes, there were tiers that new Pokémon were separated into, which pretty much dictated the social order. Reena and I were the only ones who broke it. Out of ten classes, I was around a four, and she was on the bottom, with a one.

"He's a 6. But he actually talks to me, so I don't think he knows yet."

I pulled the last book from the locker and closed it, locking it in the process. "Let's hope he has the same class as one of us. We should warn him."

I plopped into the rigid chair, made from a recently discovered material, plastic. The chairs weren't attached to the desks like in some classes, so I thought of myself as lucky. I looked around the room. I was the first one here, but the students were starting to stream in until every desk was taken, a total of two dozen. When I saw the little black fox walk in, which I assumed was the Zorua, I motioned for him to sit next to me. He looked around; all of the desks were taken except for the ones o either side of me. He shrugged and chose the seat to my right as the teacher, Mr. Alucard, walked in.

"Good morning, class." The blue jackal started. "Before we begin, I would like to tell you all that there was a mistake in the schedule: There will be a school-wide assembly today after this class in the auditorium. But for now, we will start today's lesson."

"This semester we will be studying, instead of Human English like last year, a less known form of Pokespeak called Kunoken. Now, as you know…" I groaned, letting my forehead fall onto the desk. Even though Mr. Alucard was probably one of the nicest teachers in the school, he had to have picked the dullest subject to teach. It wasn't hard, but was just…boring. Nothing exciting ever happened.

I sighed, and grabbed a charcoal stick and some paper from my bag ad started writing a small note. "_Hey, kid. Welcome to our neck of the woods. I haven't seen you before. What's your name?_" I folded it, and then unobtrusively placed it on the Zorua's desk.

When he noticed, he unfolded it, read it from under his desk, scribbled something, and then folded it and gave it back to me. I read what was written inside: "_Joss, isn't it? Yeah, I'm kind of new to Veral Forest, so I don't really now much. I'm Nathen, but you can call me Nate. PS: What's the Lucario's name?_" I head-desked again and pointed to the board, where his name was neatly printed. I sighed and raised my head, eyes widening as I realized what was written on the board.

"And that, class, are the fundamental basics to the Kunoken language. I hope you took your notes." He proceeded to erase the board, leaving my eye twitching and jaw hanging as the hundreds of words disappeared. I was going to hate this year.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Reena, Nate and I were sitting together on the wooden bleachers in the auditorium. Many parents sat in the chairs especially reserved for them. It was almost as if… "Every parent for the students are here…" I whispered to myself. Nate turned to me.

"Huh? What did you say, Joss?"

"All of the students' parents are here…not one chair is left empty, and there are twice as many parents as kids. Something big must be going on."

Reena nodded. "I heard something about dorms from some of the other kids. Maybe that's what this is about." She shrugged and turned to the principle, who had picked up a screeching mic.

The Nintales cleared his throat. "As you know, we are having this assembly to tell you about some of the newer addition to our school. First and foremost, we have upgraded the grounds into a building, so that students may have more quiet and privacy, along with shelter, while they test. Second, and by far the largest addition, is that starting tonight, the dormitories shall open. In case you are wondering, these dorms are for students who live too far away to be given a ride here everyday, or whose parents feel like they should stay at school for the entire week. We have enough rooms for every student to pair up with another. However, unless you reside in a dwelling over eight miles away, then you must be in at least grade nine to stay.

"Now, there are some rules that pertain to this new setup, which include…" I think it was there that I stopped listening and groaned. There was without a doubt that I would be sent here to stay by my parents. They loved to go at it, but with me in the den, it couldn't be done without me knowing. Hopefully…

"Guys?" I started to ask. "Are either of you gonna' stay? I don't want to stay here alone…"

Nate looked at me, a slight frown on his face. "I was just about to ask the same. My parents…well…they…I'd rather not talk about it, but Mrs. Gardasia knows, so I'll be staying no matter what…"

Reena piped in. "I'll be staying, too, but seeing as boys and girls can't be in the same dorm, as well as there being a limit of two to a room, so I'll be rooming with Ritchie."

I nodded. "At least we'll have friends here. Nate, wanna' room?" The eager Zorua nodded. I did the same, and then turned to Mr. Creston, the principal. If I would be staying, I should at least listen.

After a couple more hours, Mr. Creston placed the mic on the stand and walked off-stage. Then, as if by some unseen force, every adult rose and walked over to one of the six tables, presumably filling out the needed forms. I noticed my parents, a Typhlosion and a Floatzel, nod at me, and I took that as a "Yeah…you already know," look. I jumped to my feet and headed to my locker. I still had a few classes left. When I arrived, I looked at my schedule. For some odd reason, it was different, as if someone had gone around replacing them. The first pointer was that the assembly was marked, and the second was that there was another schedule that was different, probably for the other weeks. To say the least, I felt safe knowing that my locker could be broken into at any time. Of course.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"Let's see…Room 212, Rwint and Kayne…Room 210, Kylie and Megan…Room 208, Greth and Zachary…Room 206, Nathen and Joss…dammnit, they put me next to Greth! Of fucking course…" Greth was a Crocanaw, and he just so happened to not only be a bully, but an actual, good fighter. He wasn't one of those that picked on Pokémon weaker than himself; he could probably take down whomever he wanted. Zachary was his Mightyena friend.

I fumbled around my pockets (whatever they were…if I ever though about it, I would end up forgetting what and where they were) for my keys, and pulling them out, I unlocked the door and waltzed inside as if I owned the place. I wished. I sat on a bed and unpacked my belongings- we had an option whether or not to visit our parents on the weekends, and I opted out, so they had to bring all my stuff over.

There were two beds, decent enough size, a medium-ish size TV on a set of drawers, a mini freezer, three doors that led to two closets and a bathroom, two desks, a window that overlooked the grounds, which were merely forest, and a clock. Not too bad, but it could be better. We were lucky enough to have a TV, so I wasn't complaining.

I heard the rush of water that marked a toilet, and a few seconds later Nate walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, hey Joss. Take whichever bed you want; I haven't unpacked yet," he said upon realizing I was there. I shrugged and moved my sleeping stuff to the bed by the window. All it really consisted of was a few small pillows and a Mudkip plush, one that my parents got me when I was younger and I couldn't bear to sell. From their, I took what I had out my bag: a wallet, toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, not-so-light snacks, reading books, swimsuit (Although I was a fire-type, I enjoyed swimming for some odd reason. My parents ended up buying me a full-body suit so I wouldn't hurt myself), comb, soaps, and the most important section, videogames. An Xbox, a DS, DSi, Wii, wires, chargers, games, and an extension outlet. Call me a nerd, I don't care, but I couldn't go a week without these.

I placed all of the loose crap in a drawer, then I moved my attention to the Xbox and setting it up, I heard Nate say, "What's that?"

I turned to him, incredulous. "What? This?" I held up the Xbox in one paw, said object leaning precariously to the side. "You seriously don't know what this is? It's an Xbox. Plays games like any other video game system."

"Video games?" Nate walked over to me, watching me hook it up. "I've…never heard of them…my parents…well, they…uh…"

"Relax, Nate." I said, trying to keep my voice as calm and soothing as possible, not too easy at this…stage in life. My voice was always cracking, even though every one else's had stopped. "I…understand what…happened…"

"You do? How…how would you know?"

"Well, the first hint was when you mentioned Mrs. Gardasia, the guidance counselor, and the way you didn't really want to talk about them, I was guessing, but the fact that you have no idea what these things are," I held up a copy of "Halo 3", "that really told me that what I thought was right. Don't worry. You'll be safe here." I smiled, and then pooped in Halo as I set up the AV cable. "Nate, the best way for you to find out what something is is for you to try it yourself. I'll let you watch for a bit, then I'll let you play, 'kay?" He nodded.

I turned on the TV, signed in, and as it loaded, I put away the snacks, leaving two Mountain Dews. Nate was going to have a blast.

Only five minutes into the campaign and Nate was completely awestruck. He had never so much as seen a TV before, so seeing me controlling what was on the screen must have been almost scary if it wasn't so awesome. That, along with a can of nearly pure caffeine, made him start to cry. "Wait, Nate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Joss…this is just so…so…"

"Epic?"

"Definitely."

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

I handed the controls to him an hour later, telling him how to play while I finished up the light homework, all from Language. It was on the history of Kunoken, and with the textbook, it was easy enough. I glanced at the clock. 6:oo. I turned on the swivel chair to face Nate, who was messing around on some of my custom-made maps. "Nate, don't forget to do your homework, tonight. And we both have Survival class tomorrow, so you should get some extra sleep." He gave a nod of acknowledgement, and continued playing.

I decided to study up a bit more on Language, which was unheard of for me, as I had the extra time and I did miss those notes…I shrugged and read further into the book. It was…kind of fun, actually, to read about a language that was harsh and sharp, using sounds from the back of the throat, and was dropped because of so. I even started to go further than I really should've, and started to sound out some of the basic words. "Ja. Nein. Hallo. Auf Wiedersehen. Gute Nacht." (Yes. No. Hello. Goodbye. Goodnight.)

I ended up zoning out after the numerous repetitions and litany. My thoughts drifted to Reena. _I wonder how she's doing…what room is she in, anyways?_ It was there that I ended up falling asleep.

**(Warning: Lemon begins here. Continue reading at your own risk, and the lemon will end with the chapter. Will contain straight and yaoi.)**

I was leaning on a tree in the middle of a large field, flowers dotting the landscape and no other trees in sight. The sky overhead was a kind, light blue, promising no rain to come. For some reason or another, I knew this was a dream, but I was going to let it play out the way it wanted to. I was just there for the ride. I looked to my right and smiled. Iris was lying down next to me, just starting to wake up from a nap. "Hm…Joss? Where…where are we?" She said, traces of drowsiness lingering in her yawning voice.

"It doesn't matter, Iris…all that matters is that we're together." With that comment, I leaned over her body and planted a kiss on her muzzle, placing a paw on the back of her head. She accepted it, and her rough, somewhat canine tongue brushed against my lips, seeking entry, allowing her to do so. Our tongues fought for supremacy, and hers was able to succeed and invade my mouth, exploring every hollow and ridge that she could find. It lasted like this for a while, her body eventually climbing on top of mine, before something wet landed on my leg.

"A little excited, there, Iris?" I said, breaking the loving kiss. She smiled.

"I could say the same for you, Joss…" her voice trailed off as she planted a kiss on my neck, sucking and nibbling on one spot in particular. I sighed, smiling, as she moved further down across my chest, pausing a moment at my groin. She looked up, I nodded, and she eagerly began.

She slowly swirled her tongue around my hardened shaft, sending ripples down my spine at the new, and strangely vivid, feeling, releasing a moan. She continued this for a moment before placing her entire mouth around it and stroked it with her tongue while bobbing her head back and forth like a crazed Meditite. I placed both of my paws behind her head and pushed her further, feeling my cock rub the back of her purring throat. I started to pant, but then stopped as she began to do something with her free paws.

"Iris! Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered, shocked as a moist finger circled the hole at the base of my tail. "Ahhah!

"Ssh…I know you like this…" She went back to sucking me off as her finger continued to let her digit trail around my hole.

"Ir-AH!" I let out a small yell as her finger slipped in. I screwed up my eyes. "Get it out, get it out, get it out!" It hurt…but it felt…nice, in a way. "Ih…Iris…please…it hurts…"

She leaned in close to my ear. "I know when you lie, Joss…" she went back to work on my Quilava-hood.

"I…uh…" I was about to cum, and her fingering wasn't helping. Why…why was I enjoying this? "Iris…I'm…AUGH!" With a yell, I let loose in her mouth, as everything started to go blurry, and change to a much more startling scene.

My eyes flew open, and I gasped, seeing something that I would never even have guessed I would see in my life. I was still in bed, lying on my back. However, my legs were spread apart, and I could see a black face with white streaks across it, licking greedily at my member. "NATE!" The second I yelled, the black fox looked up, eyes wide, and started to shake.

"Oh, uh…Joss…I didn't know that you were awake…"His eyes averted downwards, and I tried to calm down.

"Nate…were you just…you know…"

He knew he wouldn't get away with lying. His stained face would've said otherwise. "Yeah…sorry…" He looked up, and I saw a tear roll down his face. "This…this is the only way, Joss…"

I cocked an eyebrow, my eyes still a little wide. "Wait, what do you mean- AUGH!" I was cut off as a not-too-new feeling in my rear cut off any intelligible sound. "Nate! What…what are you doing! Cut this shit!" I yelled, as I was rocked back and forth on the bed by an obviously pleasured Zorua.

"I told you…" he started, still thrusting into my rear. "This is the only way…for you to…love me…too!"

I screwed my eyes, the pain slowly becoming worse, and becoming actually pleasurable, which kinda' scared me. "Nate…I'm…not…not…ga- AUGH!" I was cut off as he thrust into a certain spot, one that sent shivers back and forth across my spine. I think it was there that I stopped struggling.

"Joss…get ready…"

I groaned (in actuality, it was more of a moan), knowing why he said that. It wasn't what I thought it really was. Along with his cock came something even larger. I had no idea what it was, but Nate was trying to force it in me. I shouted as he succeeded, the larger mass forcing me wider.

As Nate howled, something warm, wet, and sticky launched into my tailpipe, slowly filling me up. As he continued lightly thrusting, trying to release every little bit, I felt my own climax starting to hit. _How is this arousing? I'm…I'm not gay! But…am I?_ I shook as I exploded, most of my seed landing on my chest.

I let my stiffened muscles relax, letting my legs fall to the bed and Nate collapse on top of me. As I heard him breath deeply on my chest, locked into my ass, I realized something. I enjoyed that, no matter how much I denied it. But I was right. I wasn't gay. I was bi.

Z.z.z.Z.z.z.Z

**A/N- Yeah, I know, short lemon is short. This chapter is just to set everything up, so the lemon was for Joss to realize the truth. Plus I've been playing with this idea for a while. Reviews are very welcome. See you next chapter.**


	2. Day 2: 24 Hours Remaining

**A/N- Remember, requests are still being accepted, and will be for a while! By the way, in case you didn't guess, if you submit an OC and I use them, there is a 95% chance they will be in a lemon of their own. Just sayin', is all. Oh, and if there is a lemon, I'll mark it along with the type.**

**PS: All I can say is thank you, guys, for all of the support. I have many OC's that have been submitted, and I don't even think I have as many reviews on all of my other account's stories as this one alone. Thankees, and I love you all in the non-pervy way!**

_High School Daze_

I sat on the foot of my bed, Nate on the end of his as well. Right now, the clock read 5 AM, even though school officially started at 7:30.

"Nate…" I began, breaking the awkward silence. "About last night…what was that all about?"

The Illusion Fox sighed. "I…I don't really know…it's just…I woke up because I heard you moaning in your sleep…I looked over, and I saw…your little friend…" he looked at the hardwood floor. "I just…I wanted to help, but I think I got a little too excited…and my parents…well…they didn't really help none…"

I tilted my head. "What do you mean by parents? They can't abuse you, here…"

He started trembling, and I noticed a tear rolling down his face. "They…they did more than abuse me…they…" he broke off and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Arceus…" I whispered to myself. I hopped off the bed and padded over to the other, taking Nate into a hug, who did the same for me. "I…I know how you feel…but they won't hurt you any while you're here…you're safe with me, Nathen."

He sniffed. "Thanks, Joss…thank you for understanding…"

We embraced like that for at least a half hour, and I was pretty sure he was asleep. I gently set him on his back, and he immediately curled up in a tight ball. _He's almost like a little kid_, I thought to myself. I shrugged, and turned to the clock. 6 AM. An hour had passed, but there was still another until we had to leave. I set the alarm for 7, so Nate would be able to wake up, and I turned to my drawers. I pulled out my random hygienic crap and washed off the mess from last night, still not really believing what had happened. I shook my head as I grabbed a towel and roughly dried off from my shower, which were okay for fire-types as long as the water was warm enough.

I glanced at the clock once again after I was fully ready (6:23) and I reached into my drawers once again. There were a few shirts in there, stuff I included with "random crap" as I never really wore them anyways. This _was_ school, so I guessed I should wear one, just in case. I took out a pure black one that read "HALO 3", and sat on my bed, DSi in hand. It was my only access to internet in this hell-hole, and I was determined to make the best of it. I plopped in a game meant purely for chat and waited for someone else to connect.

A small "ding!" sounded out as someone entered the room, along with a few others. After about ten minutes, the screen looked like this:

_*Firesoul283 has entered chat._

_*Elisskeliss4 has entered chat._

_*Serpantongue101 has entered chat._

_*MyLittleSwampy422 has entered chat._

_Firesoul283- Hey, who's here?_

_Serpantongue101- Who is asking?_

_MyLittleSwampy422- That u, Joss? Its me, Reena_

_*CUNextTuesday1066 has entered chat._

_ElissKeliss4- hi guys names kyla hoo els is heer?_

_CUNextTuesday1066- lol fags oh hey Joss I herd u next dor_

_Serpantongue101- ^Troll. Nearly everyone's bane._

_ElissKeliss4- …?_

_MyLittleSwampy422- …_

_MyLittleSwampy422- Joss, wut does he meen?_

_Firesoul283- I swear, if this is Garth…_

_CUNextTuesday1066- how long did it tak u 2 figr that 1 out nerd?_

_Serpantongue101- Great, all we need is another fight on here…_

_CUNextTuesday1066- I no wut u wer doing Joss. I herd u and nate u 2 wer very loud_

_MyLittleSwampy422- Joss, is he tellin the truth?_

_Elisskeliss4- …isnt nate that fox thing?_

_Serpantongue101- Yeah. He has the same Training class as me. _

_MyLittleSwampy422- Joss? Did u…u kno…_

_CUNextTuesday1066- cum on pusy admit it_

_CUNextTuesday1066- I ges il tel them myself if u wont_

_Firesoul283- You filthy little blackmailer…_

_*Firesoul283 has disconnected from chat._

I shakily closed the handheld. Did Garth really know? It was the dead of night, but then again, I really had no idea how late Garth would stay up or what time we had our little…call it fun, if you will. As I placed the DSi on the desk, the alarm went off, causing me to jump. There, three things happened at once. Nate woke up, yawning, raucous laughter could be heard from next door, and I realized that this would be a long day.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

On my way to my locker, quite a few people gave me these funny little looks, especially the girls. They would look at me, giggle, turn to a friend, and ask something, usually, "Is he uke or seme?" I had no idea what either word meant, so I was a little pissed when Reena asked at the locker, "Joss, uke or seme?"

I started shaking. "Joss?"

"GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DOES UKE AND SEME MEAN? SO HELP ME GOD IF SOMEONE DOESN'T TELL ME RIGHT NOW IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL BURN DOWN THIS GOD DAMN SCHOOL WITH EVERY FUCKING STUDENT INSIDE!" I breathed heavily. Not one student was looking at something else, not even Mr. Alucard who stepped out of his classroom to look. "Reena…" I panted. "Please tell me before I flip a nut again…" It didn't happen often, but when it did happen I would go berserk in a losing fight or my anger would explode. Like two seconds ago.

She stared at me, eyes widened and sweating, but that was probably because of the flames on my back, burning a hole through my shirt. "Um…Joss…" she started, looking around uncomfortably. "People are staring, you know…"

I glanced around, eyes narrowed. "Well, what the fuck are you lot staring at, eh? Get to class…"

I slammed my locker shut, and my mood entirely changed. "So Reena, how did you sleep?" I asked, smiling.

She face…finned, I guess you would say. "Okay, I guess…but…Garth told us all, you know…about last night…"

I smiled. "So? Who cares?"

"Many Pokémon are going to hate you now, you know. There were only four people there and you can see how fast word got around." She closed her locker, albeit many times more quietly than me, and turned back to me. "Um…back to earlier, Joss…uke means…the more feminine; the one on bottom in a homo relationship…seme is the more masculine; the one on top. Understand?"

"Uke…" I muttered as quietly as I could. I screwed up my eyes and started to walk away.

"Hm?"

"I said uke, god dammnit!" I walked away, a little more than slightly pissed. Of course we had Survival class; I would have to deal with Garth. At least this was the only class I shared with him.

A few turns and I was already at the exit to the only outdoor class. I ignored the giggling girls, one of which made my face go bright red. Of course he had to tell Iris.

I shook my head and pushed through, breaking into the woods, the sky overcast. To my right, the rest of the class was beginning to gather. I padded over, and listened to the Magikarp teacher, Mr. Mortisileananofortunado, whom we called Mr. Morty. I'm not sure I even spelled that right.

"Students, settle down, settle down. Ahem." I noticed that just like last year, bubbles appeared whenever he spoke, causing quiet blubs that I won't torture you with by putting them in his speech. Yeah, thank me whenever you want. "Now, as you know, this is Survival class, and as such you may not work together unless asked to do so, and Zachary, spit out that gum. So, this year, I'll be teaching you how to forage and build a shelter if one is not available."

I turned as I heard Garth, Zach, and a Gallade snickering. "Hey, Joss!" he yelled. "I heard you had a little fun last night with Nate!" As my ears pricked and my face flushed with red, Mr. Morty piped in.

"Link Fletcher! There will be no slandering in this class area! You will be serving detention with me after school!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You're a fish, for Mew's sake. What are you going to do to me; swim in your own piss until I die of old age?" The trio burst out laughing, along with a few others. "Hey, guys!" he began, flipping his long bangs to the other eye. "Let's see how fast Mr. Morty is able to get back into his fishbowl!" With that comment, he swaggered over to the chair and bowl, giving it a light push, causing Mr. Morty to come tumbling out.

"I swear! When I evolve, I'll kill you all!" he blubbed, flopping on the ground like a …well…fish out of water. As soon as I noticed no one was looking, I ran over and helped him back in, careful of the scar running down his dorsal fin. When everything was upside up and in the right place, he nodded. "Thank you, Joss. Feel free to…well, you already know. "

I smirked, and reached into a small storage space in the chair and pulled out a few yellow Pokeblocks. Score!

"Hey, Joss!" Link began. "Being a little teacher's pet again, I see. You know, I think I liked Morty the Borrey flopping around like a dishrag a bit better. You really shouldn't have done that, you know. I might just have to…hurt you…" I noticed his arm began to glow purple, and I ducked as a Psycho Cut came my way. I rolled to the side, loosing an Ember as I did so.

He Protected himself, and ran at me, I rushed back at him to try and surprise him, but he hopped over my short body and hit me from above. As I ate soil, I turned to see him doing this odd little dance. His eyes were closed, so I assumed he was concentrating, proven by the swords glowing around him. I shook my head and Lunged with a Flame Wheel, interrupting his dance. As he staggered back, he looked to Garth and nodded. _Aaaaaaaand they're switching. Just great._ The Gallade jumped back and Garth took his place, wearing a white shirt with a blue and yellow "P" on it.

"Let's see how you fare with against a few water attacks, Joss!" he shot out a stream of water, and I dodged and let out some smoke, sending him into a coughing fit. He waved a scaly paw to clear it away, and seeing me, he stomped. Everyone looked around, wondering what he did. The rumbling pretty much told us what it was. I frantically looked back and forth, wondering where the wave would come from. I saw a speck of blue in the forest, and I fell backwards. I had a feeling that this would be an Oh-KO. I screwed my eyes waiting for the pain, but instead, I heard something that pretty much made my day.

The wave was gone, and Garth was on the ground, yelling for help. A Servine, a Pokémon I knew to be from Unova, was mercilessly beating him with the little fists he did have. "ZIS! IS VOR! MY PARENTS!"

I could see the hatred in his eyes, as if he was doing this out of revenge. "YOU VILL DIE, LITTLE FUCKER!" Actually, I would rather Mr. Morty didn't intervene, but he did anyways, after taking a moment to savor the sight of the most disliked bully in the school being beaten into submission.

"Mr. Petrenko, if you do not stop, I will be forced to give you detention as well." The Servine glared.

"Vonce, and only vonce, vill I do zis. But next time…" he turned back to Garth. "Next time I von't be so fucking easy on you." He rose, spat on Garth, and turned, whacking him with his tail and giving him the finger as he did so.

He walked over to me and held out a stub of a paw, which I gladly took and shook, using it to pull myself up as well. "Thanks…that may have ended up saving my life…name's Joss, what's yours?"

"Call me Dimitri. Very nice to meet you. And as for that little bastard, Garth, as everyone calls him, I let my anger get the best of me. That emblem on his shirt…let's just say that I hold a grudge with that organization."

I handed him a Pokeblock. "Do that again more often. And take this as a little thank you." He took the yellow cube, sniffed it, and chewed it slowly, seeing if he liked it or not.

He shrugged. "Not ze best, but it is okay, I suppose." I nodded.

"Um…what class do you have next?"

"That Language course. The vone with the Lucario, Mr. Alucard."

"I had that yesterday. The next for me is swimming." We continued to talk like this for the rest of class, only stopping to listen to Mr. Morty every few minutes.

"Svimming? But you are a fire type, how can you be swimming when you are weak to water?"

"My parents bought me a suit a while back. It repels water, and my head and paws have this resistance thing, so I'm fine."

"…"

"…"

"Vell…is Language class okay?"

"Mr. Alucard is a really nice teacher, but the class itself is boring. This year we study Kunoken."

"Kunoken? I have some distant relatives who can speak Kunoken!" From there, he started giving me this lecture on the language and its history. It was only when the bell rang that he had to stop. "Joss, at the end of the day, meet me at my dorm, 223."

I nodded as I walked away. "'Kay, see you there!" Mr. Morty hadn't really gone over anything important, as it was all review. Just how to find shelter and how to tell direction. I had already known that from some books I had read, Redwall, to be precise. Moss tends to grow on the South side of trees, and the sun "rises with yeast, and sets with rest", which I used to help me remember the whole east/west thing.

Pushing through the double doors, I walked to my locker. Next block, Swimming. Fifteen minutes left until it started. I shoved my books in my neat, seemingly-organized way, and pulled out my swimsuit, having lugged it over here earlier this morning. I had it over my shoulder, and I headed to the changing rooms. However, something on the way caught my attention.

A door was half-open, and a light, static-y light flickered on the floor. I pushed my way inside, and I realized I had hit the jackpot.

Hundreds of screens lined the walls. On each one there was an image of a room in the school. Each one had that weird angle that most security cameras had. Why was this the jackpot? _Every_ room as shown. Including each changing room. You get the drift.

I moved closer to the screens, namely the ones labeled as "GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM". Upon looking on a certain screen, I gagged for a moment.

**(Mini-Lemon begins here. Yuri, don't like, don't read.)**

Were they…oh Mew…they were! I leaned in to double-check and sure enough, a certain Leafeon was eating out another girl, one that I really couldn't see. I leaned in closer, and if I had any pants, they would have dropped.

Neither girl seemed to know about this camera; otherwise they would have been doing this in the blind spot underneath. But, as it was, they were pretty much lined up in front of it. As Lauren began to go faster, I noticed someone had come to join me. If I changed in here, well…swimming class could wait for this.

**(Mini-Lemon ends here. Wow, that was…very mini, to say the least…_**

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

I managed to get to class after finishing just as it began. Lucky me. The room was filled with that hard-to-place white noise, as all do, and that shimmering blue lighting. There were about 12 students in this class, as opposed to an average of about 20 in all of the others. The teacher was a Floatzel, who just happened to be my uncle. As I passed him, we fist bumped.

"Hey, Joss. Didn't expect you again this year."

"Can't really keep me away from a pool, can you, Uncle Haize?"

"Guess not. Now, I would get with the others. You're almost late."

I shrugged, and then walked away from my uncle and did as he said. Now, Haize and my father were similar, yet very different. They both ended up falling for someone in the Cyndiquil line of family. My dad fell for my mom, and Haize ended up falling in love with a Quilava by the name of Tilan when he was a Buizel. The story on how they met id for another day, although I've memorized it by heart. The thing that makes my uncle and father so different is that…well…the easiest way to say it is that Tilan was another male. Kind of weird, but then again, I can't really be the one to say that, can I?

I took myself away from my thoughts to see who the other students were. The same ones as last year, minus quite a few with only a couple new students as a replacement, so to speak. At least Garth left.

"Class, as with last year, I will be your coach. Call me Mr. Skips. For the first few weeks, we will go over all of your basic strokes, along with some dives. Now, after those weeks, we will start to practice for some of the meets…"

I started to get fidgety, as I always did when a teacher talked about something for more than five minutes straight. Uncle Haize always managed to do that. I sighed in relief when he finally stopped talking and ordered us in the water. I wasn't great with heights, but even the little diving stands could freak me out. I always felt a little exposed up there, as if everyone was watching me. At least that feeling went away the second I was off of it. The water always felt overly cold, but I knew it was actually very warm, at 106 degrees1. Something to do with my body being warmer than my surroundings, or whatever.

The water actually felt…different, than it did last year. Probably from adding something into it or taking something out. But it was refreshing, and swimming always helped me relax, even if we mechanically swam laps most of class. It wasn't really that exciting of a class…someone _did_ complain about the smell, which I didn't really notice until she pointed it out. It was familiar, but I had no idea what it was.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

As I was changing back into my regular clothes, which was really just my black shirt with the burnt out hole on the back, Haize walked in for a moment and dropped a little slip of paper on the bench. Picking it up, I read through it quickly. Apparently, I did something wrong and he wanted to see me during Study Hall. I shrugged, stuffing it into my…my…dammnit, now I can't find it! I shook my head and stuffed it into my bag instead.

After a short trip to my locker and another walk across the school, I was in the Health room, this time with a few minutes to spare. An Audino, Mrs. Diez, was behind her desk, looking through some papers. I turned to the door and took to watching everyone file in. A Quilava…a young Cyndiquil…another Quilava…two more Cyndiquil…and another five Quilava. Was it just me, or were there any Pokémon other than Cyndiquil and Quilava? They seemed to have the same train of though. That, or they just liked to look around at everyone with a surprised look. I doubt it.

The old Audino rose from her chair and shuffled to the front board. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Now, class, you may or may not know me, but I am Mrs. Diez. I will be your Health instructor, and I advise you to remember that. As you should have noticed, every one of you are from the Cyndiquil evolutionary line. Every species of Pokémon have a different way of functioning, but in a single evolutionary line, everything is very similar, so you are grouped as such. But before we begin, let me show you something." She walked over to a set of light switches on the wall. "If you haven't already, look up. The lights that aren't being used are a special light, called Ultra Violet. Now, what this does…" she flicked it one and turned the other lights off. "…is show us where bodily fluids are or have once been. These can really help during crime scene investigation. Now…" as she looked across the room, her eyes fell on me.

I looked around, and everyone else was also staring wide-eyed at me. "What?" I looked at myself, and I realized what was in the pool. My hands, footpaws, and probably my face were all glowing a bright bluish-green. I _really_ should have taken that shower.

"Mr. Alanuerdo! What did you do?"

I shrugged. "I had Swimming last block." I sighed. "Now, what does the school put in the pools again?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face and hide my laughter. Sure, putting **(Umm…Lemon word warning? Should I even put this here?) **cum in the pool was really gross, but it would be worth it to see how people would react now that I knew.

She seemed really nervous. "Uh…that is beside the point." She changed the lighting back to normal. "We don't really…think that fire types would have swimming class…and usually, Pokémon take a shower after it, so…"

I smirked. This might just be a fun class.

**A/N- First of all…**

**1****: Pokémon are like animals; they have a higher body temperature than us, hence the heated pool.**

**Now…please review, and submissions are still open. All of the ones submitted will be used when I can, so no worries there. And DtNF, your request is almost finished. I'll post that one next. Ciao!**


	3. A Little Incest Goes a Long Way

**A/N-Me again! Due to a lot of school projects, updates will be slowing down…but still at least once a week. Requests are still open, but you can't submit legendaries…sorry! If anyone submits a character, I do expect you to come back and review from time to time. Reading the first chapter, submitting as a review, and then never coming back is NOT acceptable. I've seen it with many other stories, and it pisses me off. Oh, and nice reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Anyways… I'll be putting in a lot of references…anyone notice Haize, Tilan, and Link? Heh heh…try to find them all so far…and you get a cookie…maybe a request…And please vote in the poll!**

_High School Daze_

Health class was weird, to say the least. Mrs. Diez merely brushed off the subject of the pool, saying to see Mr. Skipper during Study Hall. Yeah, about that, Mrs. Diez, I can't, I already have to go see Uncle Haize at that time. Heh. Otherwise, class continued as it should…I hope.

She just talked about our bodies and how they were different from other Pokémon. Try grouping over 600 species into a few. I applaud her for that. Next week, she said we were going more in-depth. Couldn't wait for that.

I tapped my pencil on the desk, glancing at the clock every few seconds, waiting for class to end. The Audino droned on about our lymphatic system, or something like that, although everyone else was focusing on something else. Such as the fly on the board. The bell rang, causing me to jump. That thing was _loud_, sometimes! I shook my head and picked up my books, sliding them off of the table and letting gravity put them in my bag.

I made to walk out the door, but another Quilava tried to do so as well, causing us to be pushed back. I smoothed out the fur on my shoulder. "Sorry about that…my fault. You go first."

The other shook his head and looked down. "No, no…my fault entirely…you go. I can wait."

I shrugged. I walked through with two overdramatic steps and turned to face him. "You coming?"

He mumbled something, no doubt "That's what she said," and then walked through to me. "Um…hey…" he began, as we walked over to the cafeteria. "My name's Brine…what's yours?"

"I'm Joss. Nice to meet you." I held out my paw and we shook. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me yet…maybe word doesn't get around that fast…"

Brine looked to me. "What do you mean? Did you do something?"

"Hey, Joss, mind if I tell him?" Another Quilava came bounding up from behind us. "Oh, I'm Robert, by the way." He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I facepawed. "Why not…let the whole world know, while you're at it…"

"I really wish that wasn't sarcastic. But seriously, Brine. Joss got freaky with his friend. And he's gay."

My eye twitched. "I. Am. Not. Gay." I said, breathing between each word. "I am bi. There is a world of difference." Brine looked at me.

"So is that why you were glowing so bright?"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

The cafeteria, like Survival, was outside, much to everyone's relief. You still get your fresh air and sun. And they had a tarp in case it rained.

I looked around, Brine and Robert next to me, searching for Nate and Reena. There was a small chance they wouldn't be here right now, but Nate was early for everything at the very least. Hopefully…

"Looking for someone?" Rob asked, trying to follow my line of sight.

"Yeah," I replied. "Shiny, purple Marshtomp and a Zorua, Reena and Nate."

Brine pointed to a small birch tree. "Is that them?" I looked over, placing a paw over my eyes, nodded, and ran over, Brine and Rob following.

"Nate! Reena!" As I called their names, they looked up. Nate was the same Nate as always, but Reena's fur was damp around her eyes, and there were some bruises along her body. "Reena! What happened?" I asked, running into a kneel by her side.

"Some Gallade…he doesn't bother with rules at all…we were in Math class together…and he noticed I was a Shiny so he…well…you get the drift…" she looked away, and I noticed a few large cuts on her neck.

"He's taken it too far, Reena. He needs to pay."

Brine looked at me. "Gallade…do you mean Link? He's my brother's friend."

I looked at him, puzzled. "Wait, what? The only friends he has are a Crocanaw and a Mightyena."

He looked down. "Garth, you must mean…he's my brother…" He sat down next to me. "His parents adopted me. So technically, Garth is related to me."

"That…must be tough, living with him…"

"At least we have different dorms. If we were paired together, that would really suck."

I looked to Reena. "Reena….let's eat first, and then we can begin to plot our revenge."

She looked at me. "Yeah…always easier to think on a full stomach, isn't it?"

I nodded, and then stood up, helping her to her feet. In a small train of sorts (Bow-chicka-bow-wow!), we headed (Bow-chicka-bow-wow!) over to the line and received our lunch (Bow-chicka-bow-wow!). Today was an everyday meal; A Softboil, a biscuit, and some meat (Bow-chicka-bow-wow! (Tucker! Shut up!)). Milling over the problem as we ate, Nate said a name that would change our line of thinking entirely. "Cody and Jade…we could get some information off of them."

"Who?" I asked, never having heard of them.

Nate cleared his throat. "Cody and Jade…they…trade information, but for a price. He won't show himself except for business, so it may be hard to,"-

"You called?"

Everyone jumped at the sight of the Sableye who had appeared next to Nate. He held a journal in one paw, but other than that, he had this air of…danger, about him.

"I'm in the business of knowing everything, you know."

I stood up and walked over. "So I've heard. We need info on a Gallade, Link Fletcher. All I need to know is what you would like in return."

Cody nodded. He looked down and scratched his chin, thinking for a moment. Snapping his fingers, he looked up at me. "How about…you get me some Pokeblocks. And about a hundred dollars would do nicely."

I tried not to let my anger show. He was asking for a bit much…but I didn't really know how much this intel was worth, so I went with it, holding out my paw.

"So we have a deal…" he took mine and we shook paws…er…hands…or whatever Sableye's have. Cody nodded, and he walked a short distance away before fading away into the background.

"Guys…we need a plan." I turned to them. They looked at me, almost expectantly. "If all of us over-behave, we can easily get some gummies, and then trade those in for Pokeblocks. As for the money…I'm completely broke. Now, if we all chip in, I'm sure we can afford this. If we can get this done in three days time, we should be fine. Now, how much money do we have as of now?"

Everyone dug into their pockets. Nate didn't have anything, Reena pulled out a few bills, Brine had the same, but Robert had a twenty.

"I was going to save this for something important, but I would love to see what's going to happen to Link. I think that counts."

Together, we pulled 48 bucks. Almost halfway there. The bell rang, and I gave the money back and ran to my locker for the next class.

We had three morning classes, lunch, another class, and then Study Hall each day. Last class today was math. More multiplying, dividing, subtraction, adding, geometry, oh how everyone hated it. I wasn't left out, either, even though I could do it easily.

Mr. Williams, a Kadabra, was the math teacher. He wasn't the nicest teacher in the school, but anyone who had him always passed. That's how far being strict can get you, kids. Remember that, now.

I won't bore you with the details. He taught, I waited for class to end, nothing exciting happened, which was odd, because at least SOMETHING happened with every other class. I guess that Prinplup who glanced at me every few seconds could be exciting, but…I can't say much.

But it was time to see my uncle, now that class was finally over. I wonder what he wanted to talk about…if I really _was_ in trouble, then I might be screwed as for getting some Pokeblocks for Cody.

I made my way to the pool, where he kept his office. I had no idea if I should bring my suit or not, so I shoved it in my bag and brought it along, keeping the slip of paper as conspicuous as possible so teachers knew I had to be somewhere.

I hesitantly opened the heavy door and looked around the room filled with fluids. No one. I shrugged and continued to my uncle's office. I knocked, and hearing someone say, "Come in!" I did so, checking out Haize's office. Simple enough. Yellowish walls…a desk and a bookcase…a TV…a phone…and a few pictures of family, mainly of him and Tilan over the years.

Haize was in his chair, turned around and watching the television, on which some anime was playing. I heard "I will defeat you, Kaiba!" somewhere in it. "Joss, I take it?"

"Yeah…you wanted to see me?"

He turned to me. "Do you by any chance know why you're here?" One of his eyebrows were raised, something that looked a little odd on a Floatzel.

I tilted my head. "Um…because of what's in the pool? Or did I get in trouble?" His eyes widened when he realized I knew about the makeup of the water, but he relaxed a moment later.

"No…the reason we add that to the pool is because it helps fight back bacteria. I know, it seems like it would do the opposite. Don't ask me, but it does. And it has been sanitized, so don't worry." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Do you remember your outburst at the lockers in the morning?" My own eyes became larger as I realized what he was talking about. "Mr. Alucard is an expert on many languages, and he knows what uke and seme mean…" Haize lowered his head. "Word got around fast with the teachers, and I had just heard as you were on your way.

"Now…I want to ask you…were you"-

"Uke…" I muttered, cutting him off.

"Oh…" he said, and left it at that. "Well…if you ever have anything to talk about, I have…experience, in this matter…so…"

"I didn't agree to it…"

"Hm?"

"I…I was having this dream. Nate saw me, and he tried to…well…help, but then he got a little carried away…"

"So are you…?"

"Bi." I rose from my seat and grabbed my bag. It was weird, talking about this with a family member, but I could tell that he was a little worried.

"Oh…and Joss…You aren't the only person to make deals with Cody…"

That made me turn. "What do you mean by that?"

"I…I asked him to follow you when I first heard about last night…and he told me that you guys need some money."

I had a bad feeling about this. "What are you trying to get at, Uncle?"

He looked around the room, twirling his fingers nonchalantly. "Well…" He pulled out a green bill, on which I noticed the number "50" on it. "With me stuck here for the week and Tilan at home…it does get kinda' lonely here…and if you get my drift, It doesn't feel right solo…"

To say the truth, I was kind of appalled at what he was suggesting. If he really wanted me to…well, do _that_, then wouldn't that be incest? Not to mention prostitution…"Haize…do you really know what you're saying?"

He looked at me, straight in the eye. "Of course I do. If I didn't, don't you think I would have raped some random student by now?"

I looked at the wall. "I guess you have a point…"

"All I'm asking is that if you can get me off, I'll pay you half of the fee for Cody along with a few Pokeblocks."

I sighed. This wasn't right but…this was for Reena. Link had no right to do that. "I guess…"

**(WARNING! Very obvious, short lemon begins here. Yaoi incest, don't like, don't read.)**

It was an awkward moment. I didn't really know what to do, as Nate had started last time. Haize sighed. "Well? Are you going to start?"

I closed my eyes. It was now or never. I walked around the desk to my uncle, who had been waiting for me the whole time and knew that this would be happening, as he was already erect. I fell to my knees in front of his crotch, just wanting to get this over with. I wasn't wasting any time on the kissing and whatnot. I took a deep breath, and then leaned in. I grabbed his pink organ and licked its head a few time, eliciting some light moans from Haize.

I started rubbing the base of it as I licked, if only to speed it up. Slowly, I worked my way further down his shaft, wrapping my tongue around him and still rubbing him beneath. My uncle placed his hands on the back of my head, forcing me further down and going at his own, faster pace. The hand jacking him off was pretty much useless now, so I used it to fondle his furry orbs, causing him to twitch.

"Joss…this is…so nice…" I could only mumble around his cock, sending vibrations along it, gaining even heavier moans from the Sea Weasel. "Ah…Joss! I'm about to…UGH!" Even before finishing his broken sentence, he exploded, sending his salty seed down my throat. With a contented sigh, Haize slumped in the chair.

**(Lemon ends here…dammnit, why are they so short DX)**

"Th-thanks Joss…I won't forget this…" My uncle pulled out the money again and threw it on the desk, along with a few miscellaneous Pokeblocks. "Take it and go…just don't tell anyone about this…" I nodded, grabbed the payment and left, still slightly grimacing at the act of what I had just done to a relative, and not to mention the jizz in my mouth.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

As I walked to my Study Hall, Robert intercepted me. "Hey, Joss! Great news! My parents mailed me my birthday money! We have enough now!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Did I do that all for nothing? What the fuck! "I…just did that…for nothing…?"

Rob tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

I fell to my knees. "Just between you and me…my uncle, Mr. Skips…he was a bit lonely, so he paid me to get him off…"

He looked a little shocked. "You…did it with your _uncle?_ That's just…wrong!"

"I know…I didn't want to, but he seemed desperate…he came to me…and he showed me the 50 dollars and I just couldn't resist revenge…"

He held out a paw and used it to pull me up. "Don't worry too much about it…we need the money for supplies later on in the plan, anyways, so it all works out."

I smiled. "At least it wasn't all for nothing…"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

It was a lonely walk to my dorm. I couldn't find Nate anywhere, so he was probably in the dorm. Reena was with Ritchie somewhere, Robert and Brine were getting to know each other better, and most of them were on a different floor anyways. Other than that, Dimitri was probably still waiting for me at his dorm. Sure enough, the green Servine was there, tapping his tail on the ground and leaning on the door.

"Hey, Dimitri…am I late?"

He shook his head. "Don't vorry about it." He nodded, and then walked inside, motioning me in. I followed. The dorm was the same as mine, except for the personal belongings. The main difference was that there was no Xbox, a PS3 replacing it instead.

"I take it you prefer Sony products?"

"You bet your sveet furry ass I do." He sat on the bed. "There isn't very much to do…we could play the PlayStation, if you would like…"

I shrugged. Might as well pass the time. "Why not. What games do you have?"

He rose and pulled out a drawer. "I have ze Mortal Kombat…Grand Theft Auto…Call of Duty…Assassin's Creed…and I have Blur…your choice…"

I mulled over it for a moment. Call of Duty was an okay game when it got down to it, but I wasn't great at it anyways. Mortal Kombat used combos that I didn't even know…Assassin's Creed and GTA weren't multiplayer…I guess that left it down to Blur. "Blur it is, I guess. I've played it a few times on Xbox before, and it was okay."

I heard him mutter, "Fucking Xbox…" under his breath, but he slipped the game in and it started up without a hitch. We each grabbed a controller, and started a race without opponents. The first few races I lost, but as soon as I remembered how and what the power-ups were and how to drift, I managed to scrape out a win. "How did you vin! I vas in the lead, you fucking cheating bastard!"

I smirked. "Most racing games like this are nearly all the same. Do you know how much I played Mario Kart when I was younger?"

Dimitri glared, and started a race with opponents this time, all on the hardest difficulty. "Get through them and win," he began, "And I vill call you the vinner. Got it?"

I nodded. This would get tough.

In every lap, at least six cars would shunt me into a railing, throwing off my drifting or messing up the aim of my power-ups. Dimitri laughed, and seemed to be avoiding any trouble, sliding into a win with ease, and me being lapped by every car. When the race ended, I asked him what seemed like a random question. "Dimitri…go to the main menu for a moment…" He sighed, and did as I asked. With a smirk, I navigated into the garage and worked on a car. The grass-type's eyes narrowed when he realized what I was doing, but he left me be. When I finished, I nodded to him, and he started up the race. This time, when a car tried to shunt me, I noticed a faint blue aura around mine, and they bounced off of it.

I loved researching good games, sometimes.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Dimitri was shaking when I had won three times in a row. He ended up saying, "Leave…just…just do it…" I smirked, shrugged, and walked out the door, closing it slowly behind me. When it clicked, I heard him burst out into a fit of rage. I couldn't understand half of the words he said.

Laughing, I walked the way to my dorm, opening it and heading inside. No one was inside. Wiping the tears off my face, I sighed. That was _hilarious_. With a few more chuckles, I sat down to do my homework. Math only for today. The single worksheet only took me a half-hour. As my thoughts drifted back to the lesson, I remembered something. That Prinplup…she looked a bit younger than everyone else. The second I finished, I looked at my schedule. Another Math block tomorrow, along with Training, Language, Lunch, and Survival. Perfect schedule for the plan, if we could get everything ready, including finding Cody for the info, by tomorrow. But for now, I would just chill and relax. Chill, relax, and wait.

**A/N- I love the way this story is turning out! ^^ Guys, I need your help. I would like to someone to submit a reference for Ritchie, the un-described friend of Reena that we haven't seen yet. The reference should be the same as any other, using the template below.**

_**Name-Ritchie**__****_

_**Species-**__****_

_**Age-15**__****_

_**Grade-9 (Freshman)**__****_

_**Average Grades-**__****_

_**Bully or not?-**__****_

_**Hobbies-**__****_

_**Gender-Female**__****_

_**Sexuality-**__****_

_**Stays or not?-Stays**__****_

_**Any accent?-**__****_

_**Common Phrases-**__****_

_**Likes-**__****_

_**Dislikes-**__****_

_**Can be found…- **__****_

_**Bed Time (If they stay)-**__****_

_**Swears (On a scale of 1-10)-**__****_

_**Class (Social Status in school, 1-10)-**__****_

_**Friends (These include OC friends or "canon" friends)-**__** Reena**_

_**Personality-**__****_

_**Parents-**__****_

_**Accessories- **__****_

_**Other Notes-**_

**The only rules are that you must have submitted a character **_**before**_** this chapter was submitted, and she either has to have a sweet girl attitude in order to understand Reena, or be such a bully that Reena is blackmailed to "like" her.**

**Now that that is out of the way…what do you think of the story so far? Please review, and go to my page and vote in the poll! I'm not sure if people realize this or not, but in the template, it says "Stays or not?" This does not refer to staying in the story, it means if they say in a dorm or not. Just throwing that out there, 8****th**** graders…Oh, and aren't my A/N quite random? XD**


	4. A Spar and a Revelation

**A/N- Guess who's back, back, back again, 'gain! Yeah…school's been hectic…only this week and then Monday and Tuesday till summer. As you may or may not notice, the beginning is kind of abrupt. Sorry about that. By the way, let me know if you prefer these notes at the end or the beginning of each chapter. Thankees!**

Yawning, I opened my eyes, rubbing them with one paw while reaching for my glasses with the other. The sun was streaming through my window, heralding a hopefully nice day. Well…on a good day, it would normally go like that. Instead, the alarm clock was ringing for 5 AM, and I was dead tired, too much so to even reach over to turn the damn thing off. I grumbled some swears under my breath after a few seconds, unable to stand the harsh sound any longer. Fumbling with it for a few minutes, I managed to hit the snooze button and turn around, trying to get some sleep.

That was not to be the case, however. I nearly yelled out loud, but managed to keep it silent, when I saw Brine in my bed next to me. Hurriedly I looked around, taking in the room's details. This…this wasn't even my room…this was…Brine's?

I glanced at the sleeping Quilava. Completely oblivious to the alarm, he was still dreaming about whatever. I shakily took in a breath and lifted the blanket covering us. Sure enough, it was a mess of white down there. I facepawed. Why couldn't I remember a thing from last night? The furthest I remember was Brine asking me to see him along with Robert and Nate, us coming up with a plan to get the Pokeblocks for Cody, and Dimitri bring in some drinks to celebrate…wait a second…

I swore loudly, startling Brine enough to wake him up. "That you, Joss? What's wrong?"

I looked at him, still glaring. "That bastard Servine…he spiked those drinks…with what, I don't know, but I can't remember a thing from last night…"

Brine looked at the clock, ready to go off at any second. "Do you at least remember the general plan?"

"Yeah…send Nate in through the ducts…but that's pretty much it…"

Brine looked down. "So…you don't remember…what we did?" He started fiddling with his thumbs.

"No…why?"

"I…just never mind…we should go get Nate…" he said, abruptly changing the subject. He threw the covers off, and I grimaced a bit. He took no notice and hopped off the bed, heading to the bathroom. "I'll be taking a shower before we go…I would wash up, if I were you, by the way…" As he went through the door, I couldn't help but notice his whitened fur on his rear.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

A half hour later, Nate, Brine, Robert, and I were standing outside of the school, standing next to a vent blowing out warm air. Robert knelt down next to Nate, who was holding a small bag draped around his shoulder."Nate," he began. "Remember, take two rights, a left, and keep going till you hit the three-way and go left. Three holes down and you have the storage closet. Good luck." Patting the small Zorua on the back, they both nodded. Nate climbed up the small bit of wall up to the actual vent, and after removing the cover, he made his way inside. The three of us could only wait in silence, hoping that the small fox would be able to find his way.

Brine and I cast nervous glances at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. After a few minutes, Robert cleared his throat, causing me and Brine to quickly focus on him. "Can you guys tell me what's going on between you? I feel left out of something."

Brine looked at me, almost expectantly. I sighed. "Remember when that Servine brought in the drinks last night?" The Quilava nodded. "Well…I guess as revenge he spiked my drink with something, and I can't remember what happened after that. However…" I rubbed the back of my head with my paw, a little nervous habit I was starting to pick up. "When I woke up, I was in Brine's bed, and things were a little…messy, to say the least."

He snickered. "Pokémon do weird things when they're wasted…or high…could have been roofies, but I'm not sure… "

"He was acting pretty fine…" Brine said. "Everything seemed normal, so I didn't really think anything odd was going on…"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by Nate, who was climbing back through the vent, his bag filled to the brim with our prize.

"Hey guys! I got the 'blocks! …something wrong?" His face turned into a frown as he climbed out of the vent and noticed our sullen expressions.

I shook my head. "No…everything's fine. Let's head back." I pushed myself off of the ground, where I had been sitting. Dusting off my rear, I walked away, everyone else staring at me. I looked back over my shoulder. "See you guys at lunch!"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Training class was next. Taught by a Machamp, it taught the skills, tricks, and principles needed to survive on your own. For today, like most of the classes, it was a small bit of review of last year and an introduction to the lessons ahead. Normally, I would hate this class, but Arceus was smiling upon me today, for not only were we able to get the Pokeblocks for Ritchie, but Iris was in my class. Not only that, but she was paired with me for the sparring.

A few other pairs of Pokémon fought before it was our turn to spar. A Marshtomp, not Reena, versus a Zoroark, with said fox winning, a Bayleef and a Spinda, Bayleef winning, a Magneton and a Furret, Magneton winning, a Heracross and Pinsir, Pinsir winning, and an Abra and Zach, with the Abra winning somehow with Hidden Power, all fought before us.

No one was allowed to wear any gear or clothing, with the teacher saying that we could only wear what we would normally wear everywhere else, so basically nothing. As Iris and I stepped up to the ring outlined on a large, blue mat, she smiled at me. "Good luck. You'll need it."

I smirked, taking up a side-facing position as I did so. "Me? Needing luck? That's a nice joke." Yeah…I wasn't too great with comebacks…

The Machamp, Mr. Iful, started the match. "_Bonne chance_, students. Ready, set, GO!"

Iris charged, and I sidestepped. However, she turned on the spot, lunging again with a Bite. When it landed, I cried out at the pain. We weren't allowed to go all out, but being attacked still hurt. I shook my arm, but like a stubborn dog, she steadfastly clung there, being flung to either side before I slammed her on the ground and jumped back. Panting, I charged up a Flamethrower as she rose. Glancing at me, she did the same, and we both let the energy out at the same time. As they met in the middle, a small bubble of heat erupted, causing all of the onlookers to back away. For a second, I could have sworn I saw Iris smile as she suddenly let her stream of fire go out, causing all of the flames to hit her. As some of the ensuing smoke cleared, I glared at her and bared my teeth. Instead of being damaged, her ability had kicked in, raising her attack, causing her body to glow a redder than it always was.

I ran at her, yelling like I was crazy, in hopes to startle her. To retaliate, the Flareon smirked and blasted me with a…well, a Fire Blast. The star of heat hit me head on, engulfing me near instantly. The heat was intense; hot enough to burn even me. I wanted to yell out I pain, but I couldn't out of fear that my mouth would be seared. Finally, the fire cleared, and I was left standing. In a lot of pain, panting, and about to fall over, but still standing.

Iris' eyes narrowed as she watched me chuckle, and then burst out into laughter. I looked up. "I forgot to mention…my mother was from the Dream World. I have the Flash Fire Ability, just like her, heh heh…" It was only the matter of a Dig to end the match and the charades.

Iris fell, defeated. As she lay there on the ground, I walked over and held out a paw, which she gladly took. When I pulled my paw back, she came back with it. "Good…good game…" she panted. As Mr. Iful came over and congratulated me, I took a moment to speak with Iris, albeit nervously.

"So…uh…Iris…I found some of the security cam footage…and, well…" And I was rubbing the back of my head again. Of course.

"And you're telling this to me, why?"

I blushed. I was thinking that this would be a touchy subject. "Well…I saw your sister…Lauren, and she was…well…there isn't an easy way to say this, but…"

"Joss, spit it out already!"

"Laurenwaseatinganothergirlout!" I shouted, heavily blushing and my words combined into a stream with nervousness.

The Flareon blinked. "And?"

I was kind of shocked to say the least. How was she so calm about this? "Iris…she was…having oral with another girl!"

"So?"

"So…well…I just thought you would want to know, is all…"

"I already knew, Joss."

"What do you mean?"

"I was there."

"You mean…wait a second…then you were…"

"Yeah. My sister and I aren't really into the guys around here…well, gotta' go, Joss. Talk to you some other time."

I was left there pondering about what that meant even as everyone filed out of the room to their next class.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

I made a short trip to my locker before walking over to Language class. On my way, I thought about what Iris had said. _So…she and Lauren were les, huh…I guess that means she won't ever have any feelings for me…_ Even though I knew that from the beginning, I still felt just as horrible knowing for sure. I was struggling to hold back tears as I sat down at a random seat. There were only a few people here, as class still had another few minutes left till it started.

My face was held low, and I'm guessing that either the girl next to me saw a tear fall or could feel my sorrow as she tapped my shoulder and tried to get my attention.

"Um…_konichiwa_…are you…are you okay, mister?"

I turned, and tried not to let my sadness show. "I'm…I'm fine…"

The girl talking to me…she was a Kadabra. The only thing different about her was that she didn't have any whiskers like the members of her evolution line have, along with a few hoops in her ears. "No…I can tell you're upset…I'm a psychic type…" I was silent. "Look, just because that girl won't like you doesn't mean that no one else will. Have you ever heard that there are plenty of Remoraid in the sea?"

I nodded. "That expression has a meaning you, you know." Again, I was silent. "Besides, there's someone in your math class and swim team who kinda' likes you…"

I looked up at that. "Someone likes me?"

"That girl who kept staring at you?"

"You know more than you let on…"

She shrugged. "Can't help it, being psychic and all. Besides, class is starting." With that last comment, she turned to face Mr. Alucard.

Just an hour and twenty minutes of study and I could head to Math to meet that Prinplup.

**A/N- Hmm…this chapter feels…like it's missing something…oh yeah, no lemon this chapter. Don't worry, there'll be a few chapters loaded with them at some point. Yep. If this chapter s kind of confusing, let me know so that this doesn't happen again. Just remember that you can only know what Joss knows. Remember, please send in any OC's you want, as long as they aren't suck-ups or Mary Sues. Just so I don't confuse your character with one, make sure you fill out any and all details in the first message. If they are goody-two shoes, I see them as Mary Sues, and if I notice you sending in details that just so happen to fit the story PERFECTLY, then I see them as suck-ups. However, if they are well thought out and created, I might just make an exception. Remember, read, clean, review. Oh, and any announcements will be made in the first chap.**


	5. A New Plan

**A/N- First thing's first. THANK YOU, CHUBS! I would thank her, too. Without him, this chapter probably wouldn't be up. Now…school let out Tuesday, ut that doesn't mean I'll update more. If anything, less. I would always wake up at 5 in the morning to type before school. Now, I don't really have a set time, and my brother is becoming obsessed with WoW. Not to mention I'm bringing my comic off of hiatus soon. Lastly, sorry for the recent lack of updates… "Aaaaaaaaand I'm getting off topic."**

My eye was twitching. I raised my head just far enough to check the time on the clock. Just…twenty more…minutes…left…With an inaudible groan, I let my head fall back on the desk. Like any other student, I had my moments where I could not abide certain classes. I usually expressed this by falling asleep. However, the persistent Kadabra next to me would prod me whenever I even started to nod off.

"Joss…Joss! You're falling asleep again!"

"I know…" For most of the class, this is how it would go, but I still somehow managed to take notes at the same time, able to understand our Lucario teacher droning on regardless of my mental slump. When the bell finally rang, I was the first one to jump out of my seat and bolt out the door, causing a bead of sweat to roll down Mr. Alucard's face; apparently, he noticed me falling asleep every few minutes.

As I was running off to my locker, I felt something pull me; what it was, I had no idea, but it felt like a giant hand had grabbed me and held me perfectly still. I couldn't even turn my head, only move my eyes. As I glanced to my right, the Kadabra paced by me and the restraining force released me.

"What was that for…?" I grumbled. The girl turned to face me.

"I didn't want you to trip now, did I?"

I swore under my breath. "So…I never got to know your name…"

"Call me MJ…everyone does." MJ ushered me down the hall and stopped by my locker. Probably another delve into my mind… "Actually, I already knew you were next to Reena, and I know her locker is 275, so it was common sense from their." I gave her a blank stare, and she held up her hands. "Okay, I just did there, I'm sorry…" I turned and took out my books for Math and placed the ones for Language away.

"You know," she began. "I wonder where Kaylee is…I think she has Math next…Joss, do you think that you could tell her that I'll meet her at lunch at the oak tree? She's a Furret, the one who has sunglasses."

I nodded. "Might as well…"

"Thank you, Joss!" She nodded her head, causing her earrings to jangle. She closed her eyes for a moment and was enveloped by a soft pink light. When the light faded, she was gone, presumably to her locker or her next class.

"Go figure…"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

As I entered the room, I notice the immediate lack of students there. There were only three; a Furret, the Prinplup, and a Quilava, albeit shiny. Was it just me, or were there a lot of Quilava in the school this year? The latter two Pokémon cast a quick glance at me before looking away, but the Furret didn't even look, let alone acknowledge me.

I walked over, and only then did she look up at me. "Oh…hey there, Mister. Didn't notice you there!"

I leaned against a nearby desk. "So uh…is your name Kaylee?"

"That's me!" She said, energetically nodding her head.

"So you know MJ, right?" She nodded again. "She wanted to let you know to meet her at the oak tree during lunch."

She stood up and hugged me, surprising pretty much everyone in the room, who I didn't realize had been watching me. "Thank you! It's so nice of you to pass a message on like that!"

I blushed and tried to pry her off of me, but was unsuccessful. "Um…Kaylee? Can you…can you let go, please?"

"Oh, sorry!" She pretty much threw herself off of me. "So what's your name?"

"I haven't told you yet, have I? Heh heh…I'm Joss." I held out my paw, and we shook. "If you'll excuse me, there's someone else I need to talk to. See you some other time."

"Sure thing, Joss!" We both nodded, and I pushed myself up and sat at the desk in between the Prinplup and shiny Quilava. I turned to the Prinplup, causing the Quilava to glare behind my back.

I cleared my throat. "So…I've seen you glancing at me last class…did you need something?"

Her feathers seemed to shrink. "Oh…um…no…I d-don't n-need anything…"

I shrugged. "Okay, then." I turned away.

"Wait, um…I don't kn-know your name…"

I looked back. "Name's Joss. And yours?"

"Cassidy, but please just call me C-Cass."

I nodded. "Oh, I forgot to ask, but you seem a little…smaller than everyone else here. Why is that?"

"Oh, th-that? I get that quite a b-bit…I actually managed to skip the eighth g-grade, so I'm here a year early."

"I see…"

"By the way, J-Joss, why are you on the swim t-team? Doesn't the water hurt you, being a fire-t-type and all?"

"You're on the swim team?"

"Just got p-placed in it yesterday. I came in towards the middle of the lesson."

"No wonder I didn't see you…but anyways, I wear this suit that protects me from the water…my face and paws have just built up a resistance over the years."

"Th-that's pretty cool…"

"You okay? You're stuttering a bit…"

"Oh, I am? Th-that's odd…but I'm f-fine…nothing wrong…" I shrugged. "Oh, um…Joss…I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you…um…" I was silent for a moment. "Well…I'm k-kind of…well…I…I l-like you J-Joss…"

"Seriously?" A girl who actually liked me?

"Well…I'm k-kinda' into fire types…especially your evolution l-line…so…would you…well, g-go out with m-me?"

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, smiling. "You're the first girl to ask. So sure, why not?" I poked her playfully. "Besides, you're kind of cute yourself!' I could see the blush through Cass' feathers, and I could also hear a faint growl behind me.

I turned, and the only person I could see was the Quilava presumably doing some of her homework. I shrugged inwardly.

The class started to fill up with students a few minutes later. Mr. Williams followed a large group of students and headed for his desk. He paused, looking at his chair. Slowly, a few tacks lifted upwards and landed gently on his desk. He gazed at a few of the students in the back. "Detention, Shakirru. See me after class." I heard a growl from said Pokémon, and Mr. Williams sat down, staring at the now-full classroom.

"Class, open your books to page 12. For now, we will review a few major principles from last year." Great…more review…when would we actually learn something new? Hm?

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

I grabbed my books as the bell rang and started to shove them in my bag. As usual, I was the last one to walk out. I sighed, and started to make the lonely walk to my locker. Reena was there when I arrived. "Hey, Reena! Today we get that info from Cody, right?" She nodded, still doing whatever in her locker. "Reena? You seem quiet…" She nodded again. "Reena…are you alright?"

She sighed, and I heard it shake a bit. "Joss…it happened again… Only this time…it was worse…"

It took a moment for realization to set in. "Reena, look at me….please!" I added, a sense of dread growing inside of me. "Reena?" I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. My eyes widened and I nearly gagged. Her face had only been bruised before, with a few cuts here and there. But now the cuts were larger, deeper, and worse than before.

"Psycho Cut…"

I hugged her. "Reena…he will pay…I won't rest until he gets the same treatment that you received from him…but for now, Reena…skip that class…I don't want you getting hurt anymore…okay?" She nodded, tears falling onto my shoulder. "We should get to lunch…" I dropped my bag in front of my locker, no longer caring if someone were to just take it. Friends were more valuable than a few textbooks.

On our way outside, we picked up Nate, who had the bag of Pokeblocks, and Robert, who was walking with him, and filled them in. Both of them were horrified; revenge would just be that much sweeter. "I don't understand!" Nate had said. "Why would someone be so cruel and heartless?"

"Because," Robert began. "Bullies like him are true cowards at heart, and to make themselves look better, they hurt other Pokémon weaker and smaller than themselves."

Nate had looked at the ground, mumbling something, as we walked through the double doors leading outside. It looked the same as yesterday; students mulling around, talking and eating. Brine was nowhere to be found. I shrugged, grabbed a lunch from where they were being served and headed to where we met together last time. Reena was sitting against the tree, and Nate was talking to her. Robert was kneeling on the ground, studying a large blue paper. As I arrived, a Sableye started to walk beside me, causing me to flinch.

"So, Joss…I take it you have the payment?" I nodded. "Good…I have gotten all of the information you shall need to get revenge on the Gallade." I wasn't about to question how he knew we wanted revenge.

"Nice…Nate, the Pokeblocks?" The Zorua looked up, handed me the bag, and went back to talking to Reena. I grabbed it, handed it to Cody, and reached into my…let's call them pockets and leave it at that; I don't want to forget where they are, again, and took out the wad of cash, handing it to him as well. He flipped through it for a moment, nodded his satisfaction, and tore a piece of paper off of a small notepad. After that, he walked away, disappearing once again.

I looked at the paper and read it.

Link Fletcher, a Gallade. Has a sister, a Kirlia named Ritchie. Hangs out with Garth and his gang, yet appears much smarter than them. Takes advantage of others whenever possible. Has no respect for teachers. Goes to whatever class he wants to. Is stalking Cass the Prinplup and Reena the Mashtomp, however, motives are unknown, although may like Cass. Moves are Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Protect, and Teleport. Stays away from videogames. Often visits the security camera room. Enjoys blackmailing others.

The list continued like that, with random bullets of information dotting the paper. A few of them stood out, especially the fact that he was stalking Cass and Reena. That was just plain creepy.

I sighed, and shoved the paper into my pocket. "Well, guys," I began. "Looks like Link's been stalking Reena and a friend of mine."

"Who is it?" Reena asked, seeming to already know that she was being stalked before I had even said anything.

"A Prinplup…Cass…"

"Okay, then…"

"Well, the note says he's always by the cliff each Saturday…" The cliff was a popular place for Pokémon to go to when they wanted to be alone. It overlooked the ocean, and the water constantly crashed against the rocks below, making a soothing white noise. "We can ambush him there."

Something poked me on the shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned, and noticed Cass for the first time. "Cass…how long have you been here for?"

She blushed a bit. "Not too long…all I know is that you need revenge on Link…and that he's been stalking me…didn't mean to scare you by the way…"

I barely noticed I was panting a bit. "That's…that's alright...wait a second…Cass, do you think you could help us with this?"

"Hm?"

I sighed under my breath. "With this whole Link situation."

She tilted her head. "Well…I guess I can…but what are you getting revenge for?" I bobbed my head towards Reena. "Oh…"

"So…as for what you need to do…well, we think that Link likes you, so maybe you could…well…" She looked at me blankly. "Well…seduce him, or something?" I was blushing, and I knew it…not to mention rubbing the back of my head, again.

Cass shrugged. "I guess…but then what do we do?"

I scrunched my eyebrows for a moment; thinking. "Well…I guess you can make him think you're in love with Garth instead…then they would be after the other's blood. After that, you step out of the picture, and we can watch the damage!"

She nodded slowly. "Well…I guess that could work…but I really _hate_ Garth…well…it's for you and Reena, so I'll do it."

I didn't let myself think, knowing that I would hesitate, and hugged her. She seemed to shrink for a moment in my arms. "Thanks, Cass…this means a lot to us…" I could hear quiet snickers behind us. I turned and glared. Everyone gave me blank stares, but Nate was looking in every direction but me, whistling. I turned back.

"N-n p-problem, Joss…c-could you let go of me, p-please?"

"Oh…sure thing…" Doing so, I looked at her. "So…um…now to actually go with the plan…"

"I think that's him over there…" She pointed with her wing towards a small pond. "I'll get started now."

With that comment, she started waddling over to said pond. I watched her for a while talking to Link, and then Garth, before I realized Nate, Reena, Brine, and Robert had left. I frantically looked around. "Nate? Reena? Robert? Brine?" I gasped as something tightened around my footpaw, tripping me face-first onto the ground.

I checked my paw, and a vine-like appendage was wrapped around it, two blue orbs on the end. With a sudden jerk, I was pulled towards a denser part of the forest, out of sight of the students. My chin continuously dashed against roots and small rocks, and I ended up hitting a tree or two. Eventually, the forest stopped, and we were on sand intsead. I managed to turn, and the Dragonair trying to pull me into the water was clearly visible.

"Stop!" I tried to yell, but my mouth caught sand instead. In a few moments, my chest began getting damp, and we finally reached water. With a final intake of air, I was dragged into the deeper waters, and our travel became much faster. Within just a five seconds, we were in a coral reef, and I was face to face with a Dragonair.

**A/N- Sorry for the rushed end and cliffhanger. I have to go to New York in a few moments, so I can't type for two weeks. Sorry guys. I'll make this up. Yeah…nio edit either…bear with me.**


	6. Hall of a God: Or is it a Goddess?

**A/N- You know what, guys? I totally forgot that I could just upload a random file and just type straight on Doc Manager. You guys are lucky, and even luckier when I get a flash drive ^^. Remember, I love roleplays and they keep the story going! Just hit me with a PM.**

The Dragonair glared me, making me shake in its grasp, its body curled around me. I would have loved to say something about it, but seeing as the water burned like hell, I probably would have screamed if I opened my mouth. After a moment, its straight mouth curled into a devious smile, and I realized what it had in store. _Oh Arceus...not again!_

**(WARNING! Lemon begins here. DragonairxJoss straight rape.)**

It released me, but only for a moment, so it could flip me around so I was facing the surface, seeming to mock me, only a few feet up. The snake leaned over me, blocking the light, and leaned in towards my face. I tried to look away and avoid losing any unnecessary breath, but it jerked me up, locking its lips onto mine. It was my first time kissing a snake or a dragon, and it was kind of weird, with its thin tongue probing my mouth. The slippery appendage slithered and darted around my mouth, trying to taste all I had, and forcing my overly submissive tongue to wrestle. The best way I can describe the taste was like...well...like a very sweet Pokeblock, so sweet it nearly made me gag.

After a seemingly long amount of time, it broke away from me, causing the little amount of breath I had to escape. It glared at me for a moment, before, swimming up to the surface and holding me above the water. I hurriedly took in as much air as I could: I highly doubt that it just wanted a kiss. It pulled me back under, and put me in the same position as before. After a moment, I felt something warm touch my nether regions, and I could tell it was wet, even though I was surrounded by water seeming to burn my fur.

I looked at what the Dragonair was doing. It was looking at me lustily, rubbing its gleaming twat on my hardening member, just now showing itself. As it did, I nearly screamed. If the water burned on my fur, then...well, you get the picture.

It rubbed back and forth, sending waves of pleasure and pain up my spine. I grunted, and it, well, she giggled devilishly. She pulled back a moment, and I sighed inwardly, before she slammed herself down on my crotch. I involuntarily let out some of my precious air before I realized that I could have just condemned myself then and there.

It pulled itself back before slamming down again. The water combined with her juices made it an easy ride for us, but with her strength, it still hurt for me. Thank Arceus she wasn't that tight. I clenched my eyes shut as she rode me like a human would a Tauros, thrusting herself up and down on me. Without any warning, she increased her pace rapidly, pounding me relentlessly. When she hit her sweet spot, she let out a gasp and squeezed me, bringing out the tiny amount of air I had left.

_Crap...I don't think she'll be bringing me back up anytime soon..._

With a renewed frenzy, the snake-like dragon rapidly continued to assault me, slamming her g-spot over and over again. With a yell muddled by the surrounding water, she climaxed, spraying her juices onto my crotch and choking me further, her body tightening around me with no let up. I could literally feel the life being squeezed out of me. I couldn't take it. With one last desperate, instinctive, idiotic attempt, I took in a breath, only for the salty water to go down my throat and lash out at my lungs. The Dragonair shuddered for a moment before smiling at me. The final thing I could register was her evil smile as she tightened her hold on me further. After that...everything went black.

**(WARNING!- Lemon ends here)**

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Light slowly seeped into my eyes. _Where...am I?_ This place didn't look too familiar.I seemed to be on a mountain top somewhere. I slowly pushed myself off of the tiled stone ground and looked around, and something seemed...off. The whole area was made of decorated stone, and was covered by a large rooftop supported by several pillars. Towards the far end there was a large altar. I slowly made my way towards it, looking around on my way. There didn't seem to be anything past the edge of the peak; only blackish-purple empty space. Behind me there was a path of stairs leading down the mountain, but...the altar seemed to somehow call me; beckon me; summon me. As I neared it, I realized what was bugging me. There was no light source. The sun wasn't there, and neither was the moon. The only thing giving off light was...me...

Everything surrounding me was a bit brighter than things further away, as if an orb of soft light encased me. Slowly, I approached the stone table and seat. It was on a raised stone platform. I climbed onto it walked towards them, still somewhat hesitant. There was a small crystal orb on the table, gleaming in a light other than the one I was giving off. I picked it up, rolling it around in my paw. I couldn't really call it an orb, though. The thing was rather jagged, and had many roughly cut facets on it's light blue surface. With a sudden flash, a white light enveloped everything, and I was temporarily blinded.

When the light died down, I lowered the arm I had raised to cover my eyes, and gasped. Everything here...was beautiful...I was in a hall, that seemed to be an indecipherable height, and seemed to stretch in front of me forever. Behind me...I couldn't tell...it was covered by this opaque blackness. I took a few steps forward, gazing at my surroundings further. Murals lined the walls, along with windows overlooking a serenic meadow, a crystal clear lake, and a deep forest all at once in some impossible way.

Continuing a bit further, I was obstructed by a large set of doors. They were made of maple wood and finished with a rather fitting brown. Two large golden knockers were set into them at the base. I decided to leave them and walk away instead...like that would ever happen...what do you think I did? Idiots...

After a few knocks, I heard something behind me. Instinct told me to not turn right away, and sniff instead. It...smelled familiar...but I had no idea what it was. It turned and fell, my eyes widened as far as they could go.

"Arceus?"

The leviathan towering above me nodded.

"Wait...if you're Arceus...then this is-"

_The Hall of Origin._

_Wait, you didn't say anything, but I can still hear you! _

_There is no need for speaking, small one. Here, we have no need to speak. We have nothing to hide from each other. And yes...we do have genders, contrary to popular belief._

_That's just creepy._

She rolled her massive eyes. _That's what they all say._

_So if I'm in the Hall of Origin...that means...I'm..._

_Dead?_

_Yeah..._ I hadn't even fully realized what had happened until now. I could feel a tear roll off of my cheek.

_Don't cry, small one. Everything is perfect here. You can have anything you want, and all the time you need to do so._

_But I like a challenge every now and then. Perfect isn't._

_What do you mean, small one?_

_If everything was perfect, there would be no variety. Everything would be the same, the people, the Pokemon, and the landscape. If everything was perfect, then it really wouldn't be._

_That is quite large a jewel of wisdom for such a small Pokemon..._

_But Arceus...I don't want to be here...I want to be with my friends...I enjoyed life..._

_I can't help you with that...Giratina controls death..._

_Please? I...I want to see my family...how would they react to me dying?_

_I'm sorry...I have no control over it...I can't help you..._

_But you're our god! I thought you could do anything!_

_I...I can't...I keep watch on everything, Mew keeps life in check, Dialga and Palkia keep time and space in check, and Giratina controls death and the underworld._

_Can't you speak with him about it?_

_I...I guess I can...give me a moment..._With no sound or proof, the deity vanished, reappearing a few moments later.

_You are in luck...he will let you live once again, small one. Be warned. He doesn't usually do this for free. He didn't tell me what he wants, so you'll have to be careful..._

_I don't care. Just...get me back to my friends...I can deal with whatever curse he can give me!_

_They are usually rather tough to live with, you know, and you won't have any memory of being here._

_I really don't care...I'll do anything to be with the people I love..._

_And that seems to be quiet a few!_ She chuckled, shaking the entire Hall. _Very well. I'll send you back. Goodbye, small one. I'll see you when your time comes if all goes well!_

_Thank you, Arceus! This means a -_ my thoughts were cut off as something snapped in my head, cutting off all of my senses.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

_I'm afraid I can't do anymore, guys...he was under too long...I'm sorry..._

Voices swam in my muddled head as I slowly came to my senses. I was lying on something soft, yet very rough at the same time. Slowly, I squeezed my paw digits together, feeling the sand sift through the gaps. _Of course...sand... _My entire body was numb, and I had no idea why. It was as if I ha lost all feeling and somehow gained it back. Almost as if I had been...dead? No...something like this would only happen in sci-fi horror/thriller movies...

I let out a soft, tired moan, causing a hive of activity to erupt around me. I could make out some of the voices...Brine...Reena...Nate...Robert...and...someone else?

"He's awake!"

"Screw that, he's alive!"

"But his heart...it wasn't beating..."

"It doesn't matter...he's alive, even if we don't know why."

"I guess it worked after all...although I've never seen a delayed reaction in CPR, before..."

I tried to lift my head, but a paw forced me back down. "Joss...can you hear me?" I slowly nodded, my stiff muscles hampering me. "Okay, then. You need to rest. You nearly died out there."

I did my best to form a question. "Wuuut haaaabbiiiiined...?" The second I stopped talking, I fell into a fit of hoarse coughing. My throat was dryer than the Orre region...did I nearly die from dehydration or something? Arceus...I can't remember a thing...

The voice came again. "Don't talk. You'll end up hurting yourself more. Just drink some water...a little at a time..." I felt something cold and moist pressed against my lips, and I instinctively lapped at it, feeling the small amount of water restore my mouth, albeit slowly. The voice chuckled. "Heh heh...pretty thirsty for nearly drowning, aren't you?" I suckled at the water for a while longer before it was empty. As it was taken away, I slowly opened my eyes.

All of my friends were standing over me, general shock present in all of their faces, and tears in some of their eyes. I smiled weakly. "Hey, guys..."

I heard Reena sniff. "Thank Arceus, Joss...we all thought you were dead!"

"Joss? Who...who is that?" All of them stared at me, mouth agape.

"I...was afraid of this..." Nate said, looking at the ground. The confusion was upped when I burst out laughing.

"You guys...you guys actually fell for it! Classic!" There confusion turned into playful anger.

"I'll admit, that was kind of funny, but you really shouldn't joke around like this." It was that voice...the one I didn't recognize. I looked to my right and noticed the shiny Zangoose for the first time.

"Do I know you?"

He shook his head. "Not in the slightest. I did save your sorry little bum, though."

I nodded to him. "Thanks...I'm really grateful for that." I paused for a moment. "So...what happened? The last thing I remember was...eating lunch, I think...then leaving for something...no, being dragged away...I was...pulled into the water...and I can't remember anything past that."

"Well, I knew this would happen...I wasn't sure by how much though, so your joke scared me...you see, when you ran out of oxygen, your brain cells became deprived and started to die off. It takes a bit, though, but you were unconscious for...I don't even know...As your brain cells died off, you would start to forget things, starting from the most recent things...which involved being raped by a Dragonair."

I thought for a moment. _That would explain a lot...my body being so stiff and numb, forgetting that, and my rather sore crotch... _"So what happened to the Dragonair?"

"It's dead."

"Wait...how?"

"I did it myself. Some Dragonair...they just love dragging their victims into the sea, rape them and then kill them...I though it may have been the one that killed my... well...it's better off dead, let's leave it at that."

"Sure is... By the way, I never got your name yet..."

"Oh...I'm Draco...just call me Drake..."

"Okay then...thank you, Drake."

"No problem...don't mention it. By the way, i you're feeling better, you should to get some exercise...The muscle cells start to decay, too..."

I grunted in response and rose, stretching my limbs. I could feel several knots loosen, bringing a lot of relief with it. Glad I wouldn't have to deal with those, later. I paused for a moment, and then took in a breath. Concentrating, I exhaled, expecting an Ember, but instead getting nothing, not even smoke.

"That's odd..." I tried again with the same results. I growled in frustration. "Brine! Brace yourself!" Without letting him prepare, I charged, hoping that my Normal move at least worked...

"Wait, what? Joss...you can stop pushing me..." I looked up at him. Even though I knew I had done it perfectly, I launched myself, but it was as if something was holding me back. I repeatedly launched myself at him, but each time, he didn't even flinch, as though he couldn't feel it. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm... Obviously... Tackling you!" I grunted.

"Well...I'm not going anywhere soon, Joss...and how do you mess up a Tackle? You just jump at someone and knock them over..."

Drake studied me, curious. "He's doing it right, but it's as if at the last second something is holding him back. Joss, go for the Ember again..."

I raised an eyebrow, but I complied.

"Interesting...I can see the flame, but only for a split second...something is negating all of your moves...I've never seen this side effect before..." He beckoned us, and we followed him back to the school. "Well, Joss...it looks like you won't be fighting for a while...I'm not sure how far this whole thing goes, but just try not to tick Garth off, okay?"

I nodded. Begin. Hell. Now.


	7. A Dark Past

**A/N- Hey guys, me again? I take it by the nice reviews that you guys liked the frequent updates? Yeah, luv you all, too. Just letting you guys know, but I'll be using more of the more recent OC submissions, just because I don't have the file with all of them on it. Just a heads up. I also have a plan: For all of those who submit an OC that I don't use or I feel didn't get enough screen time, I'll draw them for you, sort of like a consolation.**

The incessant beeping of the nearby alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I groaned and rolled over, even more tired than I normally would be, thanks to nearly dying the day before. I had been excused from the last class remaining, Survival, and had been ordered to rest and keep out of trouble and all that other nonsense I was too busy thinking to worry about. Today was Saturday, the first weekend of the school year, as school had started on a Thursday, and I was confined to a bed. Of fucking course.

The good thing was that we could pretty much do anything on the weekends, as long as we didn't go into any of the classrooms besides the Training room and Pool room. Except for me, of course. I had the opportunity to sleep in as much as I wanted, seeing as I was stuck here, anyways. Why _was_ the alarm clock on to begin with?

"Nate?" I called, my voice a little hoarse. "Nate? Nate!" Still no answer. I looked to the alarm clock on the desk, noticing a small note there for the first time. I leaned over and nabbed it, disabling the alarm clock as I did so. I studied it for a moment, my eyes narrowing.

"Joss," it read. "I had to go someware for a bit. I'll be back around noon, so don't werry. Damitry wanted me to wake you up, so I set the alarm, as you probabley notised. He wants you to turn on yore Exbox and get on line. See you later. Nate."

The note was riddled with spelling mistakes, and I spent a good two minutes picking through them and fixing them. I had to admit, I'm a bit of a grammar cop myself. When I was satisfied, I nodded and set it down, reaching for the TV remote and controller to the Xbox, turning said objects on. As the television flickered to life and the near-monochrome opening played, I wondered why Dimitri would want me to get on Xbox. Didn't he have a PS3? I shrugged and signed in, waiting for it to connect. When the starting menu popped up, I had went to my inbox, where a friend request and message awaited.

They were both from the same person, a gamertag of "Petrenk0", and the avatar was a sickle along with a hammer, in a cross of sorts. I played the message first, so I could get an idea of who it was, and I smiled as a familiar Servine's voice played from the mic I had put on.

"Joss...I finally figured out how to get onto Xbox Live and their games on my PS3...it vas tricky, but I got it. I'll be on for-" The message was cut-off, no doubt by the 15 second limit, but I still got the gist of it. I shrugged and exited the inbox, checking my friends list, and sure enough, he was there, the only one online. I sent him a party invite, and within seconds he was in.

"Dimitri! How?" was all I could ask at the moment.

He chuckled over the mic. "I patched my PS3. It vas tricky to find it, but all I had to do vas install it. Only problem is zat I have to delete everything off of the hard drive if I want to play anything for PS3, though."

"That's pretty sweet," I answered.

"So what happened? There vas a lot of talk about you and this Dragonair yesterday, and you vere missing from class," he asked.

"Well," I began, not too sure on the details myself. "I was eating my lunch yesterday, and this Dragonair dragged me into the ocean...I guess it had its way with me, and then tried to kill me. This Zangoose...Drake...he saved my life...he killed the Dragonair, and did...something, and I woke up. Everyone thought I was dead...I tried to test my body a bit, but...I can't fight..."

"Vat do you mean?"

"Every time I try to use a move, be it Ember or Tackle, it just doesn't work..."

"At least you don't have to worry about holes in the backs of your shirts, anymore."

"I guess that IS a good thing..."

"Cheer up. You don't have to take any Training class, anymore."

"I do...they hired a private trainer...they said it could be either a Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee..."

"And you chose...?"

"The Hitmonchan trainer. I prefer to go on the defensive."

"I see...so want to play some Halo?"

"Why not? I have to stay in bed all day anyways..."

"Meet you inside."

I booted up the game, and as the menu loaded, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I shouted. "It's unlocked." As the music began to play, with that odd, airy voice unique to Halo, Cass stepped, almost hesitantly.

"Hey Joss...just came in t-too check in on you...I'm glad to see that you're alright..."

I motioned for her to sit on the bed next to me, and she did so. "Yeah...could be a bit better, but that can't really be helped, can it?"

Cass cleared her throat after a brief chuckle. "So what happened? All I heard is that a Dragonair nearly killed you..."

I sighed. "Cass...even I don't know the details, but what I do know is that I was dragged away from where I was eating by a Dragonair...she pulled me into the water, and...well, she raped me..." Cass sharply inhaled at that. "When she finished...she killed me...or at least tried to...this Zangoose...his name was Drake...he saved my life..."

Cass pulled me into a feathery hug, and I blushed, but hugged her back, pulling her close. "I wish I was there...but I was trying to get to Link...that failed, too..."

"What do you mean?"

"W-well...he knew what I was trying to do...I guess he saw me with you earlier..."

"We'll find a way, Cass...we'll find a way..."

A buzzing from the mic interrupted me. "Joss? Who are you talking to?"

I sighed. "I'm talking to Cass..."

"Oh...in that case, I'll give you your time..." I could hear rustling, as if he had taken off his mic. Doing the same, I looked at Cass.

"So...anything new?"

"Not really," she said. "Not much to do...my roommate isn't there, so I'm pretty bored for the time being."

"You could stay here for a bit..."

"Sure..."

I smiled at Cass. "Cass...thank you...not very many people care about me that much..."

"Don't sweat it...so what'cha doing?" She asked.

"Not much, not much," I answered. "Just confined to this bed all day..."

"That sucks..."

"Yeah...it does...well, it's not all bad...gives me an excuse to play videogames all day..." I yawned and stretched. "Speaking of which, Dimitri's waiting for me..."

"Sure he is...sure he is..." She smiled warmly. I grinned back and replaced the mic on my head.

"Dimitri, you there?" There was a rustling on the other end before he picked up.

"Finally...you two took your sveet time...so want to play online or just on Forge?"

"Either is fine," I replied, stifling another yawn. "Well...I have this idea for a map...we could make a field with random objects scattered throughout, place spawn points and guns, and test it."

"Joss...zat is so uncreative, yet so original...it doesn't even make sense...be right back, I found something."

Cass stared at me. "Wouldn't that be...I don't know, a bit bland?"

I looked at her. "When it gets down to it, it's really the cover and weapon placement that makes or breaks a map. Besides, that's really what all the pre-made maps are when you think about it."

"I guess you're right..."

I shrugged, and loaded the game. I tapped my foot against the bed while I waited. Every few moments I checked the screen, even though the announcer would let me know when someone joined. I was starting to grow impatient. "Dimitri, you there?" No answer. "Dimitri! Put on the mic!" I waited a few moments before pausing and putting the controller to the side.

I pushed the white blankets off of me before swinging my foot-paws off the side of the bed. Cass tried to push me back down. "Joss! They said you have to stay in bed and recover! What are you doing?" I pushed her wing to the side.

"Cass...somethings up with Dimitri...I'm going to check on hi-WHOA! Put me down!" I flailed for a moment as Cass scooped me up and held me bridal-style. "What are you doing?" I asked, repeating what she had just said seconds ago.

She grinned, which was odd seeing as she had a beak. "You said you needed to see Dimitri, and there's the fact that you shouldn't get out of bed. I take that as you shouldn't be running around, so I'll carry you. No harm done."

I shrugged in defeat. "Okay...his dorm is 223." Cass nodded, and with her foot swung the door open, stepping out into the hall. Being the weekend and such, there were some students milling around aimlessly. Upon seeing Cass and I, they would either wave, chuckle, or burst into raucous laughter, namely Garth and Zach doing the latter. Link stared at me, silent. It unnerved me to the point of shuddering. Cass seemed to notice, but didn't say anything.

When we reached Dimitri's dorm, Cass held me up to the door so I could knock, seeing as her hands...erm, wings were full. There was a grunt. I looked to Cass in slight confusion, and when she nodded, I twisted the nob and swung the door open.

Dimitri sat on the bed, his paws on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the television with a depressed look on his face. He sighed and motioned us inside, which we...well, Cass obeyed. The Prinplup set me down on the bed as gently as possible, and I placed an arm around his shoulder. "Something wrong, Dimitri?" He sighed. Nodding, he pointed to the TV, which was playing what looked to be a rerun of an old broadcast.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

_A Gardevoir sat behind a desk, speaking. Next to her, a small clip of a blazing forest played, showing hundreds of different Pokemon fleeing from an unknown force. _

_"The purge of Pinwheel Forest began early this morning, at approximately two-thirty in the morning. Thousands of Pokemon have been forced to flee from the blaze, causing mass disruption and over two-hundred casualties thus far. The fire was planned and started by none other than Team Plasma, the leading force in the Unova region. However, since the disbanding of the human force of Plasma, the Pokemon still remain,and making their own standards, purge parts of a region, slaughtering anyone who doesn't fit them. So far, some of these species specify being under a certain age, having a certain height to weight ratio, having a certain standard of living, not being shiny, and the last known trait is being heterosexual. ...this just in! According to several locals, Team Plasma had a motive for purging Pinwheel Forest before the next area on the list. The leaders of the Rebel Army, the Petrenkos, were rumored to have been hiding there. When the blaze began, Niko Petrenko joined the rebel army to attempt to fight off Plasma. Team Plasma outnumbered them twelve to one, and knowing it was a suicide mission, still honorably fought for the people. No one escaped. When detectives went to investigate the rumored home of the Petrenkos, Eva was found dead inside, presumably suicide. Team Plasma is rumored to have started moving out of Unova and spreading to other regions. We advise you to be careful. We will release more as we find out._

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Dimitri sighed and turned the TV off, the screen flickering briefly before going black. "So now you know..."

I wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Look...I...I know that nothing I say will make you feel better, but know this...me and Cass...hell, everyone...we'll all be here for you, whenever you need us. Life goes on, and your parents are with Arceus now, watching you...protecting you...and they want you to be happy...just know that..."

He sniffed after a moment. "Thanks, guys...this means a lot, to me..."

Me and Cass smiled warmly. "Don't sweat it!"

Dimitri looked up at us, smiling, the tears now dried up. "Say...why don't you bring Joss back so ve can vork on zat map, aye?"

**A/N- That's all for now...had trouble uploading because FFN's server crashed...anyways, I know that you can't wait for an update, but _please_ don't check your inbox as every two seconds...I mean really, I can't update that fast.**


	8. I Promise You, REVENGE!

**A/N- I'm sorry, guys. Real life has been knocking on my door lately, so I haven't really been able to update. I'm sorry I didn't update before I left for camp, but I tried... I just ran out of time at around 2 in the morning. I've actually had this chapter planned out for a while now, so be glad for that. Enjoy this bloody chapter.**

The sun glared in my eyes, forcing me to screw them even further shut and wake up. I pushed myself up and away from the bed, rubbing my eyes to help them...whatever rubbing them did, it just helped me open them somehow. As everything came into focus, I replaced the glasses on my eyes, helping them further. Everything was as it should be, as Nate was awake, already playing Xbox.

"Hey...morning, Nate..." I yawned, still somewhat groggy. At the sound of my voice, Nate turned, his face beginning to grow a reddish tinge.

"Oh, uh...Joss...you're awake..."

"So?" I asked, letting out another yawn as I did so.

"So...you aren't angry at me, or anything?" He asked, looking down in embarrassment.

I gave him a look that pretty much said "Wut?" "Nate," I began. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Nate looked up, a slight gleam in his eyes. "Wait...you mean...you aren't mad with me using your Xbox without asking?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Nate! Why would I be mad for _that_? What's mine is your's, buddy!"

He gave a weak smile before turning back to the screen. "Thanks, Joss...that means...a lot..."

"Ah, don't mention it!" I finished, now full awake. Taking a look at the screen, it was clearly obvious that he had just played the game that was already in there, Halo, and started playing with Dimitri. "Hey, Nate," I said, looking around for something. "Wouldn't it be...easier...to use...this? I asked, pulling out the mic from under the bed, somewhat clueless as to how it ended up there. Nate held out a paw and took it, plugging it into the controller as he did so. I could hear frantic buzzing, and then Nate nodded and held the mic to me.

"Dimitri wants to talk to you. He sounds really mad at something..." I placed the mic on my head, saying a simple "Dimitri?" just so he would know I was there.

"Thank Arceus you're up, Joss; we have a problem." He began.

"A-what now?"

"Joss, try to open your door. Just do it."

I shrugged and did as he asked. As I twisted the knob and pushed, it stopped after an inch or so. Frowning, I tried again, with the door rattling, stuck shut. "Dimitri...it won't go more than an inch or two...what's going on?"

"Arceus...Joss, look around for a letter. It'll be blue and have a small paw print on it."

Although this was mildly freaking me out, I searched for the letter anyways. As I was about to tell him that it wasn't in here, I saw the corner of it sticking out from under the desk. I hastily took it and began reading it, noting Dimitri that I found it. As I finished the letter, I was seething. How. Dare. He...that fucking bastard...

"Dear Joss, Nate, Dimitri, and whomever this may concern. As the three of you may know, I have been "abusing" Reena for a while now. However, I do not like for people to think that lies are the truth. There is a cave on the path leading north from the school. Go there, and Reena and I will be waiting. Good luck leaving. ~Link."

"Dimitri..." I said, trying to keep my voice even. "That bastard...is going to fucking pay..."

"And I'll make sure of that. But the first thing we need to do is meet up with each other. Are the front doors okay?"

I nodded, and then realizing he couldn't see me, I gave a quick "Yeah..." I set the mic down and looked at Nate. "Nate...we have a problem..."

"What's wrong, Joss?"

"Link has Reena." His eyes flew as far open as they could go. "We need to get out of here...any suggestions?"

Nate looked down and thought for a moment. After a good minute or so, he hrew his suggestion out to me. "Why not just jump? We're only on the second floor."

My eyelids fell about halfway. "Nate...be serious, now. We could get seriously hurt, or something. One of us could break a leg..."

"Stop being a pansy, Joss. We're Pokemon, not humans, for Mew's sake! We can take anything!"

"But still...can't we...I don't know...tie a bunch of sheets together and-"

"Fuck you, Joss. Link is doing Arceus knows what to Reena, and you're sitting here worrying that you'll break an arm or something." With that last home-hitting point, Nate opened the window and jumped out. I could only stand there and gape at what he had just said. He was right. I couldn't be so self-centered, especially right now. I nodded to myself, and gathering up any courage I actually did have, I threw myself at the empty window-space.

I soared through the air, wind whistling through my fur. As I closed in on the ground, I twisted my body and rolled onto the ground, ending up around fifteen feet away from the school. Nate was right: it barely hurt at all. I _am_ a pansy, aren't I? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and quickly ran to the front entrance to the school. Dimitri and Nate were already there. "C'mon, we have to hurry!" I said as I dashed past them, leaving in the direction Link had specified. _Reena...we're on our way...don't lose hope!_

I glared, and picked up my pace. The trees on either side flew by, and several students taking a morning walk curiously stared as I passed, wondering what was happening. Overhead, several clouds slowly gathered. Oblivious to them, I pushed doggedly on as droplets started to fall. Even though they burned, albeit slightly, I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was saving Reena.

At last, after several minutes, the cave appeared. The path curved off to the left, as the large expanse of rock prevented it from continuing. There was also a small clearing in front of the entrance, but none of this really mattered to me at the moment. As I stopped to the side of the entrance, panting, I let Dimitri and Nate catch up. As Nate stopped by my side, he asked, "Do you hear that?" All of our ears pricked as we listened. As the noise reached my ears, my eyes flew open, and I started shaking with rage. We were hearing quiet whimpering, coupled with occasional grunts and mutterings, usually followed by the sound of slapping and punching alongside a "Shut up, little bitch..."

I stood there, next to the cave opening, my body trembling in sheer anger. _That fucking bastard is going to fucking DIE!_ As I took a step forward, I could hear Nate and Dimitri asking me something, but it was as if a wall had been built between us; I could barely even hear them. I stepped in front of the cave and looked inside, and that was when I blacked out.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

_Satisfaction...immense satisfaction...and anger...anger as well...but together...I should let this happen a lot more often...it feels too good to pass up..._

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

My vision came, blurry at first, and then slowly focusing, although it never really cleared entirely. A blueish shape was standing a couple yards in front of me. "Cass?"

There was something warm, warm, wet, and sticky coating several parts of my body. As I looked down, I gagged. Blood...the scarlet substance was nearly everywhere. It was then that I noticed the overwhelming pain everywhere, along with the green shape under my foot, no longer moving. "D-Dimitri? What...have I...done?" I let the pain overtake me, and I collapsed.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

My eyes slowly opened. I was lying on something soft...a bed, perhaps? It must have been, for there was also a blanket on top of me. There were several shapes huddled around my bed. Without my glasses on, I couldn't really tell who they were, but I could make some pretty good guesses. Nate...a small grey shape to my left...Brine and Robert...the tan blobs at the foot of the bed...and Cass...the blue shape to my direct right, nearly on top of me.

"Guys?" With that one simple word, there was a flurry of activity around me. There were several shouts, and the few I could make out were similar to when I had nearly drowned, along with several calls to nurses and the like. "Guys? What's going on?"

I was thoroughly confused; going to save your friend, and then waking up some period of time later to find yourself covered in blood would kind of do that to you.

Cass was the first to answer. "Joss...are you sure you want to know? It...it really is...bad, to say the least..." I thought for a moment, before nodding. Cass sighed. "I figured you would do that...well, I don't know the full story, and Dimitri is in no fit state to talk right now...Reena...well...it might be better if she doesn't have to go through her memories...but she's the only way for you to know...I'll go talk to her..." Cass walked away, and I turned to the others.

I smiled weakly. "Hey guys...what's up?" Despite my cheery pretense, no one said anything. My smile faded. "Something wrong?" I fumbled around for my glasses before they were handed to me by a Chansey who recently arrived. I fumbled around with them for a moment before they finally fit, although they were still slightly askew. Everyone, the Quilava from Math being the one I hadn't recognized at first, stood around my bed, each with a worried expression. "Guys?"

Robert cleared his throat. "Joss...what did you do?"

I narrowed my eyes. "That's what I want to know!"

"You mean...you can't remember anything?" Brine asked.

"Well, if I'm sitting here fucking clueless, wouldn't it be _obvious_ that I can't remember anything?"

Nate placed a paw on my chest as I tried to rise. "Joss! Calm down...sit back, you don't want to bust your back again..."

It was only when he mentioned it that I noticed a sharp pain in my back, along with some in my arms and my chest. I inhaled sharply and leaned back.

"Alright...no need to flip out again, alright?"

"Again?" I asked, and as if on cue, Cass came back with Reena in tow.

"Hey, Joss..." Reena began.

"She's agreed to tell you what happened," Cass began. "And Reena, if you ever need to stop, go ahead..."

The shiny Marshtomp nodded. Clearing her throat, Reena began.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

**(WARNING!- It isn't really a full lemon, but all the same, I'm putting a lemon warning here anyways for the younger readers.)**

Link...he abducted me...I was asleep, and he just came in the middle of the night, grabbed me, and ran. I had no idea where he was taking me...I only knew what he was going to do...when we got to the cave...he threw me on the ground...he pushed me onto my stomach, and from there, he...he put me on my hands and knees...and then he began...it was some crazy fetish of his...he always took me anally. He loved me in his crazy, perverted way, yet he only did what felt the best for him...he had been doing it for over an hour, abusing me, before you came...and it was then that I noticed something wrong...

**(WARNING!- "Lemon" ends here)**

Your eyes, Joss...they were different...they weren't red as they would normally be...they were this light-ish blue color, and you had this faint aura around you, of the same color...every step you took was slow, deliberate, as if you were about to do something...and you did...you just stopped, a few feet away...then, you charged...you grabbed him by the throat and threw him towards the entrance to the cave. Before he could even get up, you were on top of him...clawing and biting...he threw up a Protect, but that only bought him enough time to get out of the cave before you attacked again. I managed to crawl far enough to see what was happening before I tired out...Link was lying on the ground, and you were yelling and cursing at him, all while ripping his body to shreds, if you could...

Dimitri tried to step in and stop you...he used his vines to hold you off of Link, but you only cawed through them and charged at Dimitri instead...I knew it couldn't be you doing that...I knew you would never hurt a friend...but you did...he put up a good fight, too...He ended up getting a good blow to your back, and even I could hear something snap...you were in obvious pain, and it was as if you just couldn't move... you fell for a moment, and he tried holding you own with his vines...you ended up hurting yourself more by struggling...you just fell limp, and when Dimitri let down his guard, you charged at him...

He gave his all...he nearly had you, but he tripped, and when he hit the ground...your footpaw was already on his neck. I saw him struggling for breath, and he just fell silent...I thought he was dead...I started crawling over, even though I knew that if I tried to help him, you would attack me...but I didn't care...when I started to get close, you turned to me and growled. You were about to attack...I could see it in your eyes...but then Cass came...

Cass...all she did was yell your name, and it was then that you seemed to come to your senses...I knew it, just from that confused look in your eyes that you have so much...you looked around, realized that it was Dimitri, and then just collapsed, as if your legs had just given up...

I crawled over to try and help you, but Cass was already there...she told me to stay her with them while she went and got some help...I stayed by yours and Dimitri's sides, Joss...I couldn't really help you, seeing as you were a fire-type, but for Dimitri I was able to set up an Aqua Ring...the both of you were horribly injured...you both had cuts and bruises all over your bodies, and I wasn't able to tell whose blood was on whose body...I looked over, and I realized how badly you maimed Link...it was as if you tore out his insides...I thought he was dead...

I did as much as I could...Dimitri even woke up for about a second...then, Cass came with help a few minutes later...she even had the principal with her...when they saw you, they took you two to a nearby hospital...which is where we are now...

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"They even had to hospitalize me...It was only for a day, though...Link...he didn't pull through...when Mr. Creston told them that Link wasn't registered as a student, they did some research and found out that he was a serial rapist...so instead of healing him...they just left him be as a punishment...he died within minutes of being off the meds...anyways, Joss...you were the next to wake up, and here we are..." Reena finished, a slightly depressed look on her face.

"I...I really did all that?" Reena nodded slowly. "Wait...how long was I out for?"

Reena let out a breath. "...a few days...four at the least..."

Even though that kind of horrified me, I attempted to stay positive. "Heh heh heh...at least I miss a week of school, right?"

I felt something fall at the foot of the bed and I groaned. Brine had dropped numerous textbooks there. "Sorry, Joss, but seeing as you're in here for another week at least, you have to study whenever you can..."

I facepawed. "How long till I'm out, anyways?"

"At the least, a week, but the doctors predict it to be about a month." Nate answered.

"A MONTH!"

"Yeah..." Nate said. "It may be sooner, though, seeing as you're recovering far faster than normal...you'll still have to take physical therapy, though..."

"I'm afraid to ask..."

Robert answered the unsaid question. "When Dimitri snapped your spine...you lost all feeling and control from your waist down...we still have no idea how you managed to continue fighting, though. The doctors were able to repair your spine, but it's pretty weak...it'll take a while for it to return to normal..."

I attempted to move my legs, but couldn't. It was there that I started freaking out. "Joss," Cass said, trying to calm me in that soothing voice of hers. "Relax...once you've recovered, you can take physical therapy, and your legs will work again. Your body just has to rebuild that connection, you know?"

I nodded, still freaking out a bit, as a nurse came by and shooed everyone out of the room saying that I needed my rest. On her way out, she flicked the light switch. To my left, there was a window. It was raining again, and the only light in the room was from the dismal amount that broke through the clouds. I gazed out the window for a while before slowly falling asleep.


	9. Blossoms

**A/N- Listen to the TP version of "Serenade of Water" while you read this. Put it on repeater if you have too, just do it. It fits perfectly.**

For the next week, the most I could do was lie in bed and sleep. Or at the very least pretend to. Otherwise, the books were piled on like Durants to honey. Or was that Ursarings to honey? Whichever, it didn't matter, but I avoided being awake like the plague. Unfortunately, it only took them a few days to catch on to it, and they would quite literally send in one of my friends each day to wake me up and study for at least an hour.

It was the sixth day that I was hospitalized. As I slowly woke up, I listened, making sure that none of the nurses were in the room, and then reached for my glasses on a nightstand. I slipped them on hurriedly, and grabbed a little calendar that was there. Its main purpose was to inform me of the date if I was ever curious and to keep track of time, but I didn't use it for that. Instead, whenever a nurse or doctor let slip who was going to visit on such and such day, I would mark it down while they were gone or turned away. Yesterday was Brine, tomorrow was Nate, and today was…I frowned, noticing that I hadn't marked anyone down for today. I guess it would be a surprise…for once…

My ears pricked as several quiet footsteps sounded out down the hall. The voices were muffled, but it was to be expected, trying to listen through the door and walls. I re-placed the calendar as it was and grabbed a random textbook, opening it to some random page, and began "studying". The lock clicked, and a Blissey walked in, followed by Cass. I looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Doctor Patrick! Nice to see you, Cass."

"That's Doctor Professor Patrick to you, mister Alanuerdo…say, where does that name come from? It sounds Johtish."

I nodded. "It is. My parents told me that I'm descended by some Typhlosion who was raised by a Johtish trainer, so he took on his last name. Name was Cindy, or something. He was eventually released, so…"

"I see." Dr. Prof. Patrick finished. "So, Joss, I came in here to let you know that your spine is healing nicely, and you should be functional in about a week and a half, save your legs, but that will come in time. I was originally planning on leaving Ms. Tehada here to study with you, but seeing as you already seem to be doing so…"

I held up my paw. "It's alright, she can stay!" I said, almost desperately. He chuckled. "Besides…you never know if I might need help with something."

Cass giggled a bit and strolled over, flipping my book around. "Well, reading a book upside-down would warrant some help, wouldn't you think?"

I blushed, and she broke out into joking laughter. It was infectious, and soon even I was laughing at the awkward moment. She wiped a tear out of her eye. "Alright…I'll stay for as long as you need me, alright?" I nodded, and it must have been a little too quick, for the doctor noticed and chuckled.

"Alright, then. Behave, you two." With that final statement, the doctor left, leaving the two of us alone.

Cass turned to me. "So…," she began. "How's life in the hospital?"

I sighed. "Boring as all hell…sleep, eat, study, lather, rinse, and repeat…you do get used to it after the third or fourth day, though…"

She smiled weakly. "Nurses ever give you anything to do?"

I tilted my head to either side, thinking, before answering. "Well, they gave me a copy of this book about wizards and such, but I finished it within the day. They say they might give me some book about vampires…Midnight, I think it was called…"

Cass looked at me, curious. "You mean Twilight?"

"Yeah, that's it…"

She shook her head vigorously. "Don't bother…I read it, and at least half of the book is describing one Lucario with the same adjectives over and over again."

"Stick with the wizards?"

"Stick with the wizards."

I fell silent for a moment before closing the textbook in my paws and actually reading the cover. "_Pokémon and Humans: a History Together_," I read out loud. "_Written by Professor Oak, Edited by 'Red'_…aren't those humans?"

Cass nodded. "Yeah. A lot of our school books are written by humans. Haven't you noticed?" I shook my head. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter." She stared at me for a moment. "Started it yet, by any chance?"

"Nope." I answered, looking back at her.

She smiled. "Good. Neither have I. Want to read it together?" As I nodded, she hopped onto the bed next to me, and subconsciously I tried to sit up, but fell back down again from the pain. "Careful," she warned. "Don't want it to break again. You heard what the doctor said…your spine is still weak, and if it breaks again so soon, they may not be able to repair it again." Cass looked at me, and noticing my concern, she continued. "I just really don't want to see you hurt yourself again, let alone end up in a wheelchair." I looked down in slight shame, and Cass' answer was for her to run her beak through my fur. It felt…different, but still soothing…calming…

I smiled. "Thanks…"

"So…want to read that book?"

"Sure thing…"

"Alright…" As she finished speaking, Cass took the book from my paws, much to my protest. "Hey, wouldn't you rather me read it?" She DID have a point… "Good." Cass flipped through the first few pages quickly before placing a digit at the top. "Alright…first chapter…" Cass scooted a little closer to me. "_Chapter one…The Legends_ …

"A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

"Cass!"

She chuckled. "Alright…don't get too riled up…jeez…Ahem.

"_In a land before time and space, there was nothing. Nothing at all. Except for one thing. An egg. There was nothing marvelous about this egg. It was the same as any other, being a very pale yellow with green spots. However, when the egg hatched, it wasn't just any Pokémon. It was Arceus. And from nothing, Arceus created the world. And to help with that, she created several other beings._

"_She created Dialga and Palkia, who ruled time and space, keeping the flow of the universe in check. She created Mew, whom with his DNA, created all life as we know it, and Celebi, who created the lush flora. But with that, she accidentally created Giratina. Giratina created death and the underworld, for dead spirits to rest. However, Arceus did not like the underworld, and created the Hall of Origin to balance it, creating a division between the evil and the good souls of the universe. Along with this, Keldeo was born, to create the ability of reproduction and allow other species to give birth._

"_She created Latias and Latios to keep peace for the new life, and created Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf to give life emotion, knowledge, and willpower respectively, and Shaymin was born to give life gratitude for everything that they had been given. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres were created to keep the elements in check, and Suicune, Raikou, and Entai were created to make sure the elements were not abused throughout the lands, and were the birds' messengers. However, with these six came Lugia and Ho-Oh, to make sure that the six would not bicker and argue amongst themselves, for the elements would rage out of control if ever they did so._

"_Zekrom and Reshiram were created to keep balance, making sure that everything flowed perfectly. Jirachi was created to give hope to life; something to wish for, and Cobalion was created to give justice and Pokémon a chance to live. Terrakion was born to defend those Pokémon who were homeless and needed his help the most. Virizion, the sister of Cobalion and Terrakion, helped them protect the Pokémon they loved and cared for._

"_However, with all of these gods, there was nothing to rule and no place to live. So Arceus created Groudon and Kyogre to make the land and the waters of our planet, and Rayquaza to create the air in which we breathe. Deoxys, on the other hand, was created to create space, to interconnect the many different planets and realms of which we have yet to explore._

"_Kyurem, along with Thundarus, Tornadus, and Landorus were created to control the weather for the new lands and seas. They kept the rain, the winds, and the hail in balance, so that life would be able to thrive off of it, yet not be destroyed by it._

"_Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and Regigigas were created to govern the land, giving life law and language. Darkrai and Cresselia gave life ideas while they slept, whether it be from Darkrai's nightmares or Cresselia's pleasant sleeps. Manaphy was created along with life, and her ability was to allow life to live together in harmony. However, in an accident, Manaphy bred with one of Mew's creations, and gave birth to Phione. With that accident came rebellion, but also love. In disgust, Phione left his mother. However, after time, Phione grew to forgive his mother, and after drifting through the seas alone, he went back to find his mother and reunite with her once again._

"_Because of Arceus, there was Mew. Because of Mew, there was life. Because of life, there were us…"_ Cass finished, looking back up to me as she did so. "So," she said. "What did you think?"

"Well…I learned a bit more about our gods, that's for sure…wonder why the humans only call them legends, though…aren't they true?"

Cass shrugged. "Well, everyone has their own beliefs, right?"

I sighed. "I guess so…" I looked up to her. "Cass…out of curiosity, how long has it been?"

The Prinplup looked up at a clock. "Well, I was sent in at three, and it's three forty-five now, so you get the picture." I nodded.

"So, Cass…want to continue studying for the next fifteen minutes until you have to go?"

Cass chuckled. "Do you really want to? We could always not and say we did."

It was my turn to chuckle quietly. "Yeah…good point…"

Cass scooted as close as she could to me, and I could feel her warmth even through all of her feathers. I closed my eyes and smiled as she began to run her beak through my fur once again. I guessed it was something that bird-Pokémon like her usually did…probably to clean out their feathers or something like that. Cass "groomed" me with a steady rhythm, starting with the fur around my neck before stopping at my midsection, and then starting back up to my neck.

After a few minutes of this, I was already in a sort of bliss. I leaned against her and wrapped an around her, pulling her as close as I could while she went through my fur, no doubt a bit matted from the fight still. Just being so close, nay, near her just made me so happy in a way I couldn't describe. The feeling of both her beak and soft feathers against me just felt so…peaceful, so heavenly.

As her beak ran through my chest once again, I sighed contentedly. I didn't want this moment to end. It could have lasted for an eternity, and I would have been perfectly fine with that. The bright sun seemed to stream through the window and shine on us, and only us, as if Arceus was smiling herself upon us two.

"Cass…?" I murmured gently, not wanting to disturb such a perfect moment.

Cass stopped grooming for a moment, a feeling that I had grown to love, to answer. "Yes, Joss?" she whispered back, smiling serenely.

I smiled back warmly. Her smile…it was just so sweet. Every time she smiled, I smiled. It brought me joy in some way I just could not even begin to describe. "Cass…do you like me?"

The penguin slowly shook her head, leaving me crestfallen until she looked into my eyes, crimson meeting sapphire, and answered. "Joss…I can't like you…because I love you…" And it seemed as though with that one statement, one that rang true for both of us, we had established a connection in a way that we couldn't imagine, one so deep, so profound, and so true that nothing could ever break it. And it was with those words that we shared our first moment together and kissed.

My lips met her beak, and although we were two very different species, I didn't care. I loved her and she loved me: That was all that mattered to me at the moment. It was my first kiss, but somehow, I knew what to do. I placed a paw on the back of her head, and the other wrapped around her, pulling her as close as possible. As she did the same, I opened my mouth, and she followed, allowing us to explore each other for the first time.

Her tongue was rough, in the more literal sense, as she didn't really have any saliva, but I couldn't give a damn. We were together…as one…and it was pure bliss, tasting each other like that. I was able to catch the faint taste of whatever she had eaten for lunch, and I was pretty sure she could say the same.

After a few minutes, she broke our kiss, much to my dismay, to catch her breath, as I did the same. She smiled, and said the three words I lived to hear from her, and we kissed again. It didn't matter that we were two entirely different Pokémon, and it didn't matter that we were as opposite of types as it could get. It didn't matter that I was nearly crippled, and it didn't matter that we wouldn't be able to see each other for at least another week. Nothing could separate us two, Prinplup and Quilava, and stop us from being together. Not even Arceus herself.

"_I love you…_"


	10. Voices

**A/N- Alright. I have an idea, and I'd like to know how you guys think about it. What I'm thinking is HSD being 30 chapters, 10 for the beginning of the year, 10 for the middle, and 10 for the end. Let me know in a PM or Review how you feel about it. Thanks in advance~!**

The rest of my hospitalization went by uneventfully. Cass wasn't able to visit again, much to our chagrin, but at least everyone had a chance to visit. Even Draco was allowed, but I could see why, as by the end of our hour three entire textbooks had been gone over. They weren't that small, either.

"So I'm finally being released, huh?" It was a question, no, a statement I had told myself all through the day, waiting for three to come. Robert had already come and left today, so I was alone for the last hour. I sighed, leaning against the backboard of the bed.

_Will I be in a wheelchair or crutches?_

_When can I walk again?_

_Will I still be taking classes?_

_How will everyone react to seeing me wheeling around or walking around with crutches?_

The questions raced through my head, never-ending. They ranged from stuff immediate to things far ahead, things having nothing to do with the situation at all. One question in particular, however, made me think.

_Do my parents know? They haven't come to see me…_

My parents, Typhlosion and Floatzel, Morna and Rick, mother and father. Not once in my hospitalization had they come to see me. Did they love me? Did they care about me at all? Did they even know? Did anyone stop to think that maybe, just _ maybe_ parents would want to know if their son was in the hospital near-paralyzed from the waist down? What kind of fucked up Pokémon wouldn't let the parents know?

I glared at nothing in particular, pressing a small button on the wall. A few minutes later, Mister Doctor Professor Patrick walked in, seeming to be in a rush.

"Joss, you rang?"

My eyebrows narrowed. "Where are my parents?"

The Doctor went wide-eyed. He could only gape like a Magikarp at the question, just standing there.

"Well?"

"Joss…your parents…we sent a letter to them the day you got here. I'm surprised that they haven't come yet."

"Has anyone went to check to see if they're even there?"

"Well, n-no, the thought never crossed our minds-"

"Then why don't you send someone, then? Better late than never, right?"

"W-We'll get right to it, Mr. Alanuerdo." With that last stutter, the Blissey left the room.

_That power…it felt nice…_

I tried to relax my muscles, having tensed up in the yelling.

_Control…it is near ultimate…_

I closed my eyes, attempting to get some sleep before I left.

_The true ultimate is power._

Were my parents alright? For all I know, they could be dead…

_Second is dominance…everything submitting to you…_

Better not think about it…no need to depress myself over nothing, right? Right…

_Power…Dominance…Control…only those who possess all can rule…_

Something was nagging at my mind, waking me up every time I dozed off.

_There can only ever be one ruler…_

Damn, what is it? I rolled over, trying to shut off everything that wasn't in my head.

_And that ruler will control Space and Time…and even Death itself…_

…why won't it go away?

_The possessors of the three orbs...a fight for who will rule…_

Please…make it stop…

_You are one of those three, Joss._

_I SAID MAKE IT STOP!_

…a flash of red…searing heat…and it was over…I could finally drift into slumber…

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

I bolted upright, my body doused in a cold sweat and panting heavily. I looked around, noticing that I was back in my dorm at the school. Next to my bed sat an unfamiliar wheelchair. No one was in the room, save for me, and a blurry blue figure standing next to my bed. I would've screamed, yelled for help, anything, but I couldn't move or speak, as if I were paralyzed.

_Save your energy, Joss. _That voice…it was…shockingly familiar…

_Who…who are you?_ For some unknown reason, I could tell that he could hear my thought.

_You._

…_me?_

_Yes, you._

…_but I'm me, so you can't be me!_

The figure sighed. _ Joss, we are one. I am you, you are me. But more technically, I am a part of you._

_What in the name of Heatran's soggy left foot do you mean by that?_

…_without you, I could not exist. However, you could live without me. But if you were too, you would be missing something…you would be empty._

…_I still don't get it._

Had the figure owned paws, it would've facepawed. _You always were naïve, weren't you? Such as that instance eight years ago-_

_Wait! How do you know about that? There were only three people there._

_I told you. We are one. However, I am part of you. I know all that you know…but more._

_But wait, you just said we were one! Wouldn't we know the same things?_

The figure chuckled. _Joss, Joss, Joss…there are three parts, sides, if you will, of the soul. Lustrous, Griseous, and Adamant. However, they are now grouped as one, and called the "conscious"._

_Wait, so you're my-_

_I pretty much just said that, Joss. However, to put it simply, the three sides are always bickering. Usually, one takes control in a soul, helping the Pokémon operate, and the others are put to the side, vary rarely heard from again. However…_ the voice…it sounded…dark, now…

_In you, the Lustrous Side prevailed, while Griseous and I were shoved into the corner, gathering dust. But suddenly…I've grown stronger…something is giving me power…and this power is nice…real nice…Lustrous is still dominant in you, young one, but every second of every day I grow stronger, fed by an outside force…more and more I have prevailed against Lustrous, taking over, influencing you…and it feels good, being the one with the power…_

_**Fight him, Joss!**_

_Being in control…being dominant…having the power…you have yet to realize-_

_**Resist! Don't listen to him!**_

_-that these three traits are ultimate, right?_

_**Joss, ignore what he is saying!**_

_Heh heh…it looks like that fool is trying to break past me…but no matter…he shall be silenced._

There was a growing shape next to the blue one, purple in color.

_**Don't let him use you!**_

_I said shut up!_

There was a blinding flash of light, and the purple was gone.

_Much better. Now, as I was saying…Power, Dominance, and Control…these three make the ultimate ruler…_

He was whispering now.

_And I shall guide you, Joss. Together, you and I will go far. You will have everything you could dream of…_

Was he right? Was it possible?

_It is, Joss…you will rule everything…everyone will submit to you…_

_**Joss! He's using you!**_

The simple statement seemed to snap me back to reality. I looked to the figure, now recognizable as a Quilava made in my shape, and glared. "And if I don't want to?"

_It doesn't matter…you will be my puppet, Joss…and you can't do a thing._

If I could've stood up, I would've. "Go away, spirit! I don't agree with your twisted beliefs. You're a monster, you know that? A monster!"

The figure looked hurt. _ Joss…think about what you're saying…we'd go far! Together! And you'd have everything you could've dreamed of!_

"Away with you!" I shouted, and it seemed as though it actually had an affect, for the figure vanished, being replaced by a purple one, this Quilava being more…feminine…

_**Joss…the sadist is gone…you may rest easy…**_

"Who are you, anyways?"

_**We are as the spirit previous said…Adamant and Lustrous…**_

"…if Adamant was a sadist, then what are you?"

_**Me? I am a purist…and Griseous…he is known to many as Evil in its purest form…**_

"…and why are you two showing yourselves just now?"

_**Because we are needed, Joss. And the war is just beginning.**_

"…what war?"

_**So many questions, little one…but for now, you must rest…**_

"…well, it's kinda' hard with you two talking to me…"

She chuckled. _**Then I shall help.**_

Lustrous began to sing, her voice gentle and soothing. It seemed to resonate off of the walls, making it all that much more serene, echoing in my ears.

"_**Day to night, dark to light,**_

_****__**Fall the sands of time.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Let the years like the gears**__**  
><strong>_

_**Of a clock unwind**__**  
><strong>_

_**In your mind walk through time**__**  
><strong>_

_**Back to better days.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Memories, like a dream,**__**  
><strong>_

_**Wash your tears away.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Like a star in the sky darkness can't reach you.**__**  
><strong>_

_**Light the night, joy is light 'til the new dawn…"**_

It was a simple song…but it was beautiful…in my head, I could hear several instruments playing the tune…and it was…soothing…healing…

**A/N- A lot of plot and explanation here, all in 1450 words…a shorter chapter, I know, the shortest yet, I think. There will be a huge time lapse between chapters 10 and eleven, just letting you know. Credit goes to ColdFlameZero on dA for the Song of Healing Lyrics…been playing way too much Majora's Mask…ironic thing is, I beat it in three days real time. Expect a MM fic from me soon! So…for now, sayonara.**


	11. Sorrow

**A/N- People who found the story at the beginning: 12. People who joined in the middle: 36. People who joined recently: 13. Number of people who hate me right now due to the long wait: 48. I think I see a pattern. Note, these numbers were chosen at random. Except the last one xD. Anyways, for really big news, see the ending author's notes.** **Major thing: It will be more than 30 chapters, and only because I don't want to rush this, and things really need explaining. Enjoy!**

My head throbbed with pain as I awoke. I clutched it in semi-agony, wishing that I could do something about it. I opened my eyes, seeing the normal dorm room around me. _What the hell is causing this headache?_ I attempted to sit up, and with a sharp intake of breath I stopped, my back seeming to light on fire, but still impossible with flame-proof fur like mine. Oh well. Pain was pain.

Eventually, after what seemed hours, the pounding subsided, allowing me to finally think. I looked around again. There was a wheelchair… I guessed it was mine, seeing as I wasn't walking any time soon… I was in my dorm room, so I must have been moved while I was asleep… wait… there were voices… Adamant came to mind… that spirit from last night… there was red… and a lot of heat… wait… aren't fires reddish in color and hot? Could that mean…?

"Nate? Reena? Brine? Robert? …Dimitri?" I called out in vain, hoping for someone to come. No one did. "Anyone?" Again, there was no answer. I looked to the window, noticing for the first time that it was light out. Everyone was probably at their classes or something. But a hesitant knock on the door proved otherwise. "Come in!" I said, a little too quickly. "…please!"

A vaguely familiar Gabite walked in, wearing a blue and green tye-dye shirt. "…Is something wrong, sir?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was in the hospital recently, woke up, and was here with no one around…do you know Brine Reitz, Dimitri Petrenko, Reena Oland, Robert Wesker, or Nate Deeler?"

He held up a violet paw. "First, tell me this: Are you Joss Alanuerdo?" I nodded. "JOSS!" The Gabite ran up to me, pulling me into a tight hug. A tight, painful hug.

"Gack! Please….stop…back!" I wheezed, the pain nearly at bursting point. He hurriedly backed off. "Sorry, Joss…I got a little carried away and forgot abut your back…"

"Wait, you already knew?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yep! Pretty much everyone in the school knows, Joss! And then, there's the wheelchair there." He said, gesturing to said furnishing.

I tilted my head to the side. "Is it just me, or have we met before?" He nodded. "Wait…is it…Marvin?" He smiled, and if I could have gotten up, I would've hugged him back. "Marvin! It's been so many years! Since when did you move back?"

The dragon leaned against the wall. "Well, we spent a few years down in Hoenn, but the climate wasn't really right for us so we ended up moving back a few years later. Unfortunately, I live on the East Side of Veral, so I wasn't able to find you!"

I playfully punched his shoulder, happy to be reacquainted with him. "Well, what about last year in school?"

He punched me back, smiling. "Well, what about it? You weren't exactly as high profile as you are now. Everyone here knows you now."

"I tilted my head. "…point taken," I finished. A few moments passed in silence. "So…" I began. "Aren't classes going on? What are you doing in the dorm halls? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Well…" Marvin said. "They are, but I forgot my books at my dorm. So I was on my way there to get them."

"I see."

"Didn't you say Robert Wesker?" I nodded slowly. "He's in my class. A Quilava like yourself, right?" Another nod. "Alright, I'll tell him that you're up. But I gotta' go, Joss. I'll see you some other time, all right?" He said, pushing off of the wall.

"Alrighty, then. Thanks, Marvin. See you later." I smiled and waved (Smile and wave, boys… smile and wave…) goodbye as he left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

I turned to my left and checked the time on the clock. Only an hour till lunch, so Robert should be here then. I nodded to myself before reaching over to the desk for the Xbox controller and TV remote. My fingers grazed the controller, but I only succeeded in pushing it further away.

"Dammnit…"

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"_Garth!"_

"_Joss!" The Totodile ran up to me, pulling me into a friendly embrace and spinning me in a circle. "Whaaassap, maaaan?"_

"_Nuttin' much, bro!" I replied, hugging him back tightly. "And you?"_

"_Nothing much….except that I got a new NINTENDO 64!" He exclaimed, letting me go and pounding the air._

"_That's sweet, man!" I said, smiling broadly. "Do you think I could come over and try it out with you?"_

"_Sure thing, Joss! I even got a second controller!"_

"_And didn't Marvin get one, too?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Then that means we can all play!" I shouted, jumping and spinning around, literally bouncing off the walls as our parents watched, amused. It was then that a Garchomp, an Ampharos, and a small Gible walked inside._

"_Marv!"_

"_For the last time, Garth! Don't call me that!" the tiny Pac-Man like Pokémon complained, waddling over to us. "Just call me Marvin like everyone else!"_

"_Whatever, dude."_

"_Hey," I said, trying to break the growing tension. "How about we go to my room and watch some 'Courage'?"_

"_Sure. Doesn't matter to me," Garth answered._

"_I'm in! Let's go!" Marvin finished, he and the Totodile running to my small bedroom._

_I followed, but my father halted my progress. "Joss," the Floatzel said._

"_What this time, Dad?"_

"_Joss!" he said again._

"_Daaaaad! I want to go watch TV with my friends!"_

"_Joss, wake up!"_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Wake up!"_

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"For the last time, Joss! Wake the fuck up!"

My body was roughly shaken, and a fire seemed to ignite in my back. "Gaaaaah...!"

"Gack! Sorry, sorry! Forgot!"

"Robert, that you?" I managed to groan, the pain subsiding.

"Yeah. A Gabite told me you were up and that you sent him. Looks like you fell asleep again."

"Guess so." I replied.

"Joss? Can I ask you a question?"

"Lay it on me."

"What were you dreaming about?" Robert asked.

"Uh…well…" That wass…an odd question… "It was about when I was younger…I was hanging out with that Gabite and another friend."

"Was it Garth?"

"…how did you know?" I asked, confused.

"You do realize that you talk in your sleep a lot, right? Even Nate complains about it every once in a while." He answered, his face devoid of any emotion.

"…well, yeah…I was…"

"I thought you were after his guts?"

"…he was nicer back then, alright?"

"If you say so," the Quilava finished. "But we still have to get you in that wheelchair, Joss."

"Alright. What's so bad about that? I can get around on my own."

"Doc said it would hurt like hell the first few times, being moved, until you get the brace on."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Why the hell didn't they put it on while I was there?"

"They had ordered one, and it came the day the hospital burned down."

"Say _what?_" I asked, eyes wide.

"Wait, you didn't know? You were passed out in the middle of a hall somehow! We all thought you smelled the smoke and tried to get out by crawling!"

I slowly shook my head, somewhat scared. "No…but I can remember a red light and fire, along with…wanting something to end…"

"Joss? Do you think…you went Reverse again?" I gave him the blankest look I could, given the circumstances. "…berserk?"

"I don't know…" I answered, looking at the bed spread and sighing. "It probably did, knowing everything that happened, what with the whole Link fiasco and my parents…" Robert seemed really troubled by that statement. "Something wrong?"

"Aww, shiznips…I didn't want to have to explain this to you…Joss…your parents are missing, presumed dead…Magnezone sent an investigation team, and they saw signs of struggle…there was a lot of broken furnishings and blood, they said…and they found this…" Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, some spots stained red. I hurriedly snatched it and held it to my face, my eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"_No one harbors a fugitive. Galik, Second in Command of Plasma._"

"Dimitri…"

"What?"

"They're talking about Dimitri…his parents were part of the Plasman war, but…the only thing I don't understand is…it would be the school protecting Dimitri…" The paper fell out of my limp paw. "Why Mom and Dad…?"

"Joss…" Robert sat on the bed next to me, causing it to sag. "They're alright…when this all clears up, they'll have just been missing…not…not that…" He placed his arm gently on my shoulder.

"I…I don't know…" I said…my voice beginning to shake as several tears fell onto my chest. "I…I want to know for sure…get me into my wheelchair…please…"

Robert nodded, and he began lifting me out of the bed by my armpits. Any time my back moved in the slightest (In other words, constantly), my back seared with pain. However, my sorrow dulled it, and I could not think of anything but the single question; _were my parents alright?_

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

The five of us stood (Or in my case, sat) outside my home, staring at the broken-down door.

"Joss," Reena began.

"For the last time," I interrupted, "Stop trying to stop me. I'm going to do this. Brine…let's go…" I sighed, and Brine, whom had taken the liberty of pushing my chair, wheeled me inside.

The den was a mess. That was as simple as it could be said. Tables lay on the ground, overturned, with chairs broken by their side. The single, small TV was smashed, and the couch had been ripped to shreds. Patches of a dark, crimson color were splattered across a room, and a broken trail of it led into another room.

"Brine," I choked. "Let's…continue…that room…" I managed to finish, pointing to my old room. Brine complied silently, and I saw the destruction of my old haven.

The bed was on its side, blankets strewn everywhere. Old collections of the years past were piled in a corner, stuffed Teddiursas from my younger days lying with their head ripped off. The blood trail led into here, and stopped at the wall, where it had seemed to pool.

"Nate," I began, breaking the deathly silence. "Go to the wall, and…there should be a small lip…pull on it…please," I added, trying to control my quiet sobbing. Nate nodded, standing up on his hind legs momentarily to do as I asked, causing a small section of wall to swing outward.

"Thank you…" I nodded, and Brine pushed e inside, Nate, Reena, and Robert following me inside, Dimitri having had to have stayed back at the school in the health room, not exactly in the best condition.

It was a small room, entirely dark, formed by a hollow in the roots of the tree. Everything in it completely natural, including a sickeningly sweet smell. "Guys, stop," I ordered. "Robert…light please?" He nodded in the dark, and his back lit up. The light revealed several papers lying about, along with jugs of water and multiple food items; a small fallout shelter. Two still forms revealed its darker purpose: a grave.

"…Mum? Dad?" They didn't move, as I knew they wouldn't. my head unable to cope with the fact. Brine wheeled me closer, and I saw what had happened. A scarlet stain was placed on the Floatzel's chest, and his eyes were closed, as if sleeping, as if he had been wounded, and then died in semi-peace in this cave. My mother was a different story. Her body had been lacerated, her body maimed and nearly unrecognizable. As if she had been slashed repeatedly. As if she had refused them information and been tortured.

I sobbed.

I wanted to fling myself from the wheelchair, hug my parents one last time, even if their bodies had started to lightly decay. I loved them, had loved them, but we were torn apart. Torn apart by ruthless Pokémon who were trying to seize control. An army that, at this second, was in the Veral region between Johto and Orre.

**A/N- And so the chapter draws to a close. More of a sad story here…and it was kind of rushed, possibly because I haven't updated in a month. =p And now for the big news…OC SUBMISSONS ARE NOW CLOSED. No one may submit any more characters, HOWEVER, if you have only submitted one, you may still submit the second. I hate to do this, but I'm already at 59. So until the next update, farewell.**


	12. In the End, it Doesn't Even Matter

**A/N- And I'm finally getting around to writing this…I'm incredibly sorry for not updating in so long, but what with school, thoughts of suicide, and Minecraft, things haven't been working out in my favor, and I apologize. But, I will try to make this chapter as great as I can as an apology of sorts. I think I actually cried a bit when writing this… So, enjoy! **

I snapped. I fucking snapped. I don't know what came over me, but it nearly fucking happened...and if it weren't for Cass...I wouldn't be here right now...Cass stopped me...she found me, laying in the tub, water coming up over my head as I bled out into the water...she screamed, and it hurt...I didn't like the sound...it pierced my heart, and I remember crying...she pulled me out of the water, but I was still bleeding, still dying...she was sobbing so hard, it only broke me further...my eyes opened up a sliver, and her's met mine...and they hardened with determination...she called for help, pulling my red sodden body against hers, taking my wrists and pressing them against her feathers, staunching the flow as my gaze blackened, my love's face seeming to back into a long, dark tunnel. "J-Joss...don't d-die on me! I l-love you, J-Joss! I l-love you..."

How could I have been so heartless? How could I have even _thought_ of ending my life, when I had Cass, Brine, Nate, Reena, Robert, Dimitri, and everyone else to support me? ...I just don't understand...but I guess I should start from where it started…from where it went downhill…but I already have…why is this fucking happening to me? I can't even keep my thoughts straight any more…They keep on getting confuse, like me dating Reena, or Nate being my brother, or Robert my teacher, and other crap like that… Arceus dammnit! But I digress…

I should tell you what happened in more detail…when I found my parents dead, my parents strewn like that, I snapped. I just couldn't take it any more. The others…I think they sensed it…they were more apprehensive around me, especially Cass when I saw her again…they were worried…and I started to notice that someone was always around me, even at my classes, which I started to take again, usually Dimitri, Robert, Reena, or Cass…one of them, constantly watching me, making sure I didn't try to do what I was planning to do. But I fucking did it.

Two weeks had passed, and you wouldn't have even recognized me. The one time I looked in the mirror, I thought it was a ghost looking back at me. In my chair sat a thin wreck, half starved form lack of eating, with cold, lusterless, and pale red eyes, small bags hanging from them on its face. Its fur was heavily clumped and matted, a dull tan, no longer its normal yellow cream, patches of dirt showing its lack of care for its hygiene. You could tell, if not by looks, but the way it carried itself, that it was fucked up, that something was wrong. I had to force myself to look away.

My friends started to drift away from me…Marvin, whom I had only seen once, took one look at me before walking away, not wanting to have to see how troubled I was. Robert, who had been watching me, eventually stopped, and I never saw him again save for health, where he didn't even look at me Nate was the next to go. He left, without a word, and even though I saw him in a few of my classes, he only ever stole glances when he thought I wasn't looking, as if still worried about me. Dimitri left third. I think he still had something to say to me, an old problem never settled he wanted to end, but he didn't bring it up. Just an "I'm sorry", before he left with the others. Brine was troubling…he started to show signs of lack of self-care, always trying to help me whenever he could, but after the day he passed out after going three days without sleep, he vanished without a trace…and I still haven't seen him…Reena was next. After all of the years we had known each other, helped each other, hung out together, she left. She told me that I was too miserable…she told me to pull myself together, before the inevitable happened…and the last thing she said to me…she said that she wanted to help still…but with my attitude about everything, she couldn't. She just couldn't. And she left as well.

And that left Cass. Cass was the only person I had left, and the only one who stayed until what was nearly a bitter end. She still loved me. Or at least, I think she did…each day, she would stay by my side, staring at me while I lay in bed, not bothering to do anything but just stay there and plan. Plan for the day my doctor said I would be able to walk again. It wasn't what you would call a joyous occasion. Just me, Cass, and Pat in the hospital room, me getting out of my wheelchair, and it went without a hitch. The doc slowly clapped at first, but seeing that the only other spectator in the room was Cass, who wasn't clapping, but only standing there with a slight smile hidden underneath her feathers, stopped, sending me on my way back. But it was there that what could have been predicted by anyone happened. Cass, the unbreakable, unwavering Cass, snapped.

It was only the day after I regained strength in my legs, something which shouldn't have been possible without physical therapy but which I managed all the same, even with my lifestyle. I was lying in bed, as usual, Cass sitting in a chair next to me. For the first time in what seemed ages, she spoke. "Joss. Get up. We're going on a walk."

"…Why?"

"Because if you don't use your legs while you can, they'll lose strength anyways, and won't be able to be used for another three weeks. So we're going on a walk," se had said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Why not, Joss? You need this, and you know it."

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Oh, so you don't feel like it?" She said, and I was able to detect hostility underlying her words. "It seems that you can't feel a lot of things lately, you know. You can't seem to feel hunger, because you can't eat. You can't seem to be able to feel pain, because Garth can do anything to you7 and you won't care. You don't seem to be able to feel remorse, because you don't do anything for anyone. And you can't seem to be able to feel sorrow, because even when every single one of your friends leave you, you don't seem to give a fuck!" Her voice was visibly angry now, getting louder with each sentence, her body seeming to grow larger. "Look at yourself, Joss! Your life is in the shitter and you don't care! All of your friends have left you, you're on the verge of anorexia, you don't even bathe anymore, you're failing every single one of your classes, including Swimming, which you all you have to do their nowadays is listen to your uncle, and do you know what really puts the Cheri on top?" She glared at me. "The fact that I have to fucking deal with you, give up all of my free time to be with you, and do you know what? I'm even failing some of my classes because of you! And do you know what I've realized? There's no fucking point! And do you know why? DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHY, JOSS?"

I could only look at her in apathy. "….what."

"I've poured my heart out for you, AND YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING LOVE ME ANYMORE!" With that last yell, tears now flowing freely from her eyes, she fled the room, sobbing, leaving me to just stare after her. And I was down to none.

It was there that I stood and rose out of my bed, something I hadn't managed on my own for ever since I first slipped. I hardened myself, knowing that once I did what I had been planning to do, that there would be no going back. Almost mechanically, I went for the bathroom, closing the door, forgetting to lock it, and opened the cupboard above the sink. In it, along with several medicines, toothbrushes, and toothpastes, was a small box. In it were razors. I had slipped them into here a while ago in preparation, making sure no one would find them, but had only just now had the chance to use them. Taking one out, I placed the box labeled "McGuilligan's Fur Removal" (no one would think to look in there) back inside, closing the small hinged door. I turned to the bathtub. Turning the water on, I plugged the drain, setting the water for as warm as it could get. I would need it in order to submerge most of myself without actually extinguishing my inner fire, the one that kept me alive, for the most part. That would be too painful. I needed peace, a way to finally unwind and let my troubles slip away into Death's embrace.

When the water reached a decent height, I turned off the tap, stepping inside without hesitation and lying down. My head rested against the wall, and I felt like I could fall asleep at any moment. But I would, soon enough. I steeled myself a final time, willing myself to be able to go through with this. I took one last look at the razor in my paw, examining it. If it wasn't sharp enough, this would all fail. I needed a quick, deep cut. I took a deep breath. Raising my paw, I held the razor just over my exposed wrist, and after a second, I pushed it into my fur, swiping it across. I didn't feel any pain, and just watched the crimson fluid seep out. I nodded to myself, placing the razor in my other paw, and soon enough, both wrists were slit, each flowing blood freely. The small blade fell into the water, and I leaned back, letting my arms slip into the water, the liquid drawing out the lifeblood more quickly than it would have normally.

I fully relaxed myself. I could actually feel the strength leaving me slowly, seeping out along with the scarlet fluid. After about ten minutes, I knew it was coming soon. My head throbbed. I started to slip further into the water, the red water soon reaching my muzzle. And it was to the point where I wasn't even breathing. I didn't even need to. Everything was darkening. I had moments left. And then the door flew open.

Cass was standing in the doorframe, staring at me with wide eyes, clueless as to what to do. She screamed. She fucking screamed. And it was something I never wanted to hear again. I had never heard Cass scream before. It was just a sound that didn't belong with her. But she did. She must have been absolutely petrified. It took a moment, a precious moment, but she napped put of it, running over to me and hastily pulling my sodden form out of the water. Cass draped me across her lap, staring at me and sobbing so, so heavily, and if I hadn't been broken already, this would have done me in. The only thing I could do was stare up at her, losing what little remained of my blood, as she cried her heart out. But, for a moment, our eyes met.

She looked at me, and I melted. I regretted everything at that moment, and loathed myself. I had no idea why I had even thought about killing myself. Everyone had been trying to help me, and I had been blind to it. And that's why they all left. Because I had been such an asshole to them. No wonder I could never get out of bed. But that was the past, and me dying in Cass' arms was the present, and what really mattered the most.

And when she saw me looking at her….she hardened, steeling herself to save my life. She took my red-stained saturated body and held me against her chest, keeping my wrists against her feathers to try and stem the flow of blood that was starting to slow. She called for help, but I couldn't hear. I was too far gone. I couldn't make out any small details on her face. Everything was blurring, and going backwards through a long dark tunnel, before eventually disappearing altogether. And it seemed as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Is this what dying felt like?


	13. All Hallows' Eve

**A/N- Doesn't the time just fly by…oh, and in this time, Joss has made a few new friends. So you may see their names, but they'll eventually have descriptions if not when first mentioned. And before I forget, credit to Chubs34 for the whole voices in the head idea…yeah…go read his "Avenging an Angel" if you haven't already. And my last note…when I said I had those thoughts in the last chapter, I kinda' forgot to say that they were over and from a few weeks ago…yeah…I know I'm an ass…**

October 30, 2011

I regret it. I regret everything. Especially as I write this. I'm glad my…my mom bought this journal for me. It's been so useful for recording the things that have been happening, and it's been allowing me to recall everything and get it straight. Everything isn't so jumbled anymore. But I digress.

I should've been dead. But somehow, I managed to survive, and no one has any idea. I'm a medical wonder. I survive things that shouldn't be possible. Such as that near-death experience with the Dragonair. And I'm not even so sure it was exactly "near" death. But even as everything goes on, things are getting more confusing. I've improved, and everyone knows it, and now I have everyone back somehow. But something is off.

It's eerily similar to when I lost my ability to fight. Right after I regained consciousness, the problem surfaced itself immediately. But this one wasn't as obvious. It took me half a month to notice it entirely, but when I looked in the mirror, I noticed.

I was back to my normal self. Gleaming eyes, silky fur, slim but not skinny, and overall doing pretty good. But it was the eyes. They always gleamed. And the creepy thing was…they were blue. Somehow while my life slipped away, my eyes changed color. I wonder every now and then if they were ever purple. But it doesn't matter now. My eyes are blue, and in my opinion, they look better that way. They match Cass'.

And speaking of Cass, she explained to me what happened. She had been irritable lately, and had been snapping at people. And I was the last person to make her snap. She had told me that on her way back to her dorm, she stopped to think. "What if he tries to do something?" she said. And so she ran back, fearing for my life, and after fumbling with the dormitory door, which had locked on her way out, she made it inside and found me. Cass told me that when she saw me finally fade away, she sobbed her heart out, regretting that she had ever left. Soon, Nate appeared and ran for medical help. Good thing he knew a Raticate he could transform into. But still, Cass had given me up for dead, thinking that I wasn't coming back. The nurses took too long to get there, she told me. But they saw signs of life. What it was, they didn't say, but they still took me to their office. From there, they brought me into a private room, and the next thing I knew, I was slowly coming back, lying on a cot in the nurses' office.

Soon enough, they deemed me well enough (A day later. I know, these times confuse me too. Way too short. How the hell does someone, especially me, manage to heal so quickly?) to resume classes once again. As it is, I had built up a shit-ton of work to do in my depression that I just never did. And if I don't want to fail and get kicked out of the school, then I have to get it all done by tomorrow. I have to at least go through four assignments a day, plus the daily homework. To put it simply, I pushed off about half of it. I have a feeling tonight's going to be an all-nighter, if I manage to make it back from the All Hallows' Eve Dance tonight. But moving on!

Life's been all right, I guess. Most of the loose ends have been tied up. My uncles have agreed to not only take me in but Dimitri as well, something that seems to have made him extremely happy. And as for Tilan, I haven't seen him ever since last Christmas. Uncle Haize says I'll see him come Christmas time. That'll be fun. Four guys, two gay, one bi, and one of whom I don't know, all in the same household and under the influence of champagne, I don't even want to get started on that. Nate's status is still unknown. I don't think he'll be coming with us, but I know for a fact he isn't going back to his parents'.

But as it is, I have to go now. Cass just walked in, and she wants to talk to me. I think there's someone else with her, but I can't tell from this desk. It's eleven at night, so it's really dark in here, save for this one candle we have. If the power hadn't gone out tonight from the storm, I would probably be playing Xbox. I really wish Nate would stop trying to pull me away though. He's getting annoyin-q [The rest of the entry is hastily written and very messy, entirely illegible.]

Z.z.z.Z.z.z.Z

"Nate, leggo! Let me finish this!"

"C'mon! Cass really wants to talk to you!"

"And you don't think I know that? Just one more- Oh, c'mon! You made me mess up!"

"Then hurry up, Joss!"

"Just…one…more….line….there! Happy?"

"Yes, I am," Nate said, rolling his eyes. "Now let's go." I nodded, and stood up out of my chair. The Zorua very nearly dragged me across the candle-lit dorm, causing both of us to trip over various books, cords, and other belongings. I opened the door, and Cass stood outside, smiling.

She was dressed in full All Hallows' Eve gear: a cowgirl suit. A wide rimmed hat, a light tan in color, sat precariously on her feathered head. The vest she wore was dark and leather, wrinkled with age, but not so much it ruined the effect; rather, it added to it. She had even gone full force and put on jeans, complete with spurred boots. "'Evenin', Joss!" she said, breaking me from my thoughts. "I see you aren't dressed up yet? I told you to get ready!"

"Wait, wha- oh yes! The dance! …THE DANCE!" I yelled, bolting back into my room hurriedly, leaving a rather bemused Cass standing outside the door.

"Oh, Joss…fumbling around as usual…"

I tore through the room, pulling out drawers, looking for my costume. "Dammnit, where is it?" I yelled, startling Nate, who was standing in the corner watching me. I looked around frantically. _Where else could it possibly be? Got it!_ I ran over to my bed, grabbing it by the bottom of a longer side, slowly lifting it into the air, until it was firmly on its side. "Dammnit…nothing…" I looked back to the bed. _Wait…the bed frame is made of iron…how the hell did I do that?_ I shrugged, not questioning it any further. Gingerly, I tilted it towards me, and all at once the weight of it hit me, and I nearly collapsed. My arms shook as I carefully set it back down. "…that thing's pretty heavy…"

"A thank you would be in order," said a voice by my side. Looking over, I jumped. A random Machamp stood next to me. _Wait…it's the teacher! No…it can't be…he doesn't have that red fur on the top of his head…must be-_

"Nate…" I said, finishing my thought out loud. "Thanks. No wonder I- I mean, we did that."

"Don't sweat it," he said, transforming back to his normal Zorua form. "Did you check the closet?"

"No, thanks for the idea," I replied, striding over to it. "I'll laugh if it's actually in here," I stated, opening the door nonchalantly.

"I don't think a sigh constitutes as laughing, Joss."

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"Alright Cass, how is it?"

"…do you _have_ to be dressed as a videogame character?"

"…maybe," I replied, giving my outfit a once over. "But my friends and I are doing a theme, so we chose videogames. But seriously, mine isn't the worse. This thing cost me over fifty bucks!"

"So what does that have to do with anything, Joss?" Cass asked.

"Well…do you know what I had to lower myself to do in order to get the money?"

"What?" she asked, sighing quietly.

"I had to sell out my body-"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Fairy Boy!" she said, pushing me and unable to control her giggling.

I fell onto my rear, the sword and shield carried on my back adding extra weight. "For your information, it's Mr. Fairy _Man," _I started, pushing myself up, "and secondly, it would be Mr. Hero of Time!"

"Whatever," Cass finished. "Now can we get going now? The dance begins in only ten minutes. Besides, we're supposed to be meeting the others."

"Valid point." We set off down the hall, Nate following in an Illusion form of Redd the Vulpix. I looked at myself, admiring the complexity of my costume. I wore a blue tunic, fastened by a brown belt, all over a white tee. I also had put on some white tights (Arceus, save me now, these things are unbearable), and brown leather boots finished off the legs. I was also wearing a pair of red gloves, along with a pointed elfish-looking hat. Underneath my head fur was blonde, dyed a few days before. I also wore a sword and shield on my back. The former was long but dulled for safety, and the hilt was a deep purple, complex runes etched into it along with a small golden triangle, its shape engraved on the middle of the blade itself. The shield was even more complicated: It was a royal blue in color, with an iron edge. On it was the same golden triangle, along with a red eagle and several other markings.

Soon enough, we reached the gym. The hallway was packed, and it was little wonder anyone could move at all. Everyone must have been there, all in full costume. "Joss, let's go over there; it's less crowded," Cass implored, pulling me along with her, Nate following closely behind, not wanting to get lost in the noisy crowd. As we reached the less densely packed area, I gave a sigh of relief. _It should be pretty easy for everyone to find us…_

We stood there waiting for only half a minute before Brine and Robert approached us. I gave a quick exam of their costumes. "Brine, Shadow the Sandslash, Robert, your…uh, what's his face- Wolf McCloud, I think his name is!"

"Pretty good," Robert amended, nodding. Brine merely smiled. "And I take it you are that Link guy from Zelda?" It was my turn to nod. "And Cass is Bonnie MacFarla-"

"Cowgirl," I corrected, noticing her give me a "please tell me he isn't saying that" look. "But anyways, either of you seen Dimitri or Reena?"

"Right behind you..." a voice whispered, and a leafy paw clamped over my paw as a fake knife was pressed against my throat.

"Dimitri..." The Servine chuckled, coming in front of me, wearing a grey suit, reminiscent of the military., along with a grey headband. "Solid Snake, at your service." he finished, smirking. A purple Marshtomp crept up behind him, dressed in a sky blue dress, a golden mask covering her eyes.

"And I take it your someone from a masquerade?, Reena?" She nodded.

"Yep! Best thing I could come up with, as all of you were videogame characters. Oh, you nerds!"

Cass rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it..."

Robert clasped his paws together. "Well, seeing as we're all here and all, what should we-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" a loud voice, coming from a poorly built speaker system, cut in, throwing off a disgruntled Robert. "THE ALL HALLOWS' EVE DANCE HAS NOOOOOOW COMMENCED!" A loud cheer echoed through the halls as the waves of students poured in through the gym doors, pulling the seven of us with them. Once inside, we all realized that there had never been a power outage. It was just to add to the All Hallows' Eve effect. Stobe lights flashed through the room, and music blasted from the speakers.

_Sitting in a corner all alone.._

_Staring from the bottom of his soul..._

_Watching the night come in from the window, window._

_It'll all collapse tonight;_

_Full moon is here tonight!_

_In sickness and in health;_

_Understanding, too demanding._

_It has no name,_

_There's one for every season:_

_Makes him insane to know..._

_Running away from it all,_

_"I'll be safe in the cornfields," he thinks._

_Hunted by his own,_

_Again he feels the moon rising on the sky._

_Find a barn which to sleep in_

_But he can' hide anymore._

_Someone's at the door;_

_Understanding too demanding._

_Can this be wrong?_

_It's love that is not ending._

_Makes him insane to know..._

_She should not have locked the open door:_

_Run away, run away, run away!_

_Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore._

_She sees the change in him but can't_

_Run away, run away, run away!_

_See what became out of her man:_

_Full Moon!_

The group of us walked around, still seeing what they had done witht the gym. The walls were painted black, and the floor had been given a red finish, with what looked like small painted bubbles placed here and there. Blood perhaps? But ti didn't matter. Along one of the walls were long tables, one end with several drinks, and the other, not only food, but-

"CANDY!" Nate said, running towards it with us following. He took a few chocalates from a bowl, handing one to each of us when we arrived. "Oh my Arceus...this is soooo gooooood! I've never had candy before!" he exclaimed, bringing the small orb its early death.

Cass and I laughed to ourselves. "Nate," I said, "You've never had candy before?" He shook his head, and I grinned, takeing several packets of pop rocks from a seperate bowl. "Then eat these...along with a few Ranchers...um..how about a Taffy...and I think this Dip Stik will suffice." I handed him each of the items, and he greedily took them, opening each and hurriedly eating it, not knowing what I had planned. "And while your at it, drink some of this." I handed him a styrofoam cup filled with a dark brown fluid, which he took sips of as he went to town on the sweets.

"Joss..." Dimitri started. "Vat vas that you just gave him?" I grinned slyly, whispering the six letter word into his ear. He went wide-eyed. "Please tell me...vas it at least de-" I shook my head, still grinning. "Guys...prepare for hell..."

Cass gave me one of her looks. "What is he talking about, Joss? What did you give him?" I only grinned.

"Oh sweet golden nectar of the gods! Where have you BEEN all my life?" Nate exclaimed, now on his back with several wrappers lying around him and greedily taking large gulps of the drink. "...I'm out. TELL ME WHERE THE HEAVEN MAKER IS, JOSS!" I pointed to the coffee machine.

"Make sure it says "black", not "decaf", Nate." He nodded, running off for a refill.

"Joss, you prick!" Cass and Reena scolded, punching me at the same time.

I rubbed my shoulder. "Ow...that hurt!"

Cass and Reena shrugged. "What can I say," Reena stated, "You are! Just look at him!" She pointed, and I looked, and couldn't help but laugh. Nate's fur was fluffed up, and he was shaking, his eyes dilated and huge. He shook on the spots, his gaze darting around frenetically. "Candy…good…SO MUCH!" he jumped, darting off somewhere into the crowd.

"Now it's a party!" Robert yelled. "C'mon! Are we going to stand here like drunken Seismitoads or dance?"

"YEAH!" Dimitri yelled, sealing the deal. I shrugged as Cass pulled me off to the side into a swarm of dancing students. I blushed. The only reason I came to the dance at all was because Cass had wanted to go, but there was one problem. I don't dance. It wasn't that I couldn't. Sure, I could probably just do what everyone else was doing, and jump while waving my arms like a maniac. But there was always the chance that someone would pick me out of the crowd, thinking, "Look at that idiot there!", let everyone else know, and soon enough, everyone would be staring at me. Buuuuut it was just a phobia. Hopefully.

_She should not have locked the open door!_

_Run away, run away, run away!_

I shrugged, smiling sheepishly and bouncing on my feet, only doing half of what everyone else was. Cass took one look at me and laughed. Not a phobia anymore, was it? I was such an idiot…

"You gotta' get in the mood, Joss!" she directed, having to yell over the crowd and the music.

I shrugged for the umpteenth time. I listened to the music, trying to get a feel for the beat and the aura, so to speak. I decided to wing it, just making a fool of myself and going full force, arms in the air and jumping in circles around Cass, laughing. She did the same. "There you go!"

_**FULL MOON!**_

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

A few more songs went by in jest, everyone dancing and Nate bouncing off the walls, unable to keep up his Illusion costume and having been eventually removed for overactive hyper-ness. Oops.

Eventually, a new song came by. A slower song, with no lyrics to it. Red lights turned on, giving the floor an even darker aura to it. And as the music played, singles stepped over to the walls, leaving the seventy-odd pairs of Pokémon the dance floor. I looked over to my right and grinned inwardly. Dimitri and Reena were together, pressed against each other and moving slowly throughout the floor. I looked back over to Cass, smiling broadly. My right paw was on her shoulder, and the other on her hip. Her fins were on my side and hip, as it was.

We stepped from side to side, following the tune to the music. Was it an ocarina, on which it was played, perhaps? Or maybe a flute. I couldn't tell. The song really fit the mood, though, ending the All Hallows' Eve feel and adding more of a romantic one.

None of it really mattered, though. At the moment, all that I really had to know was that it was just Cass and I, moving through the floor, nearing the locker hallways. I hummed the song to myself as we went. And as the last notes lingered in the air, I leaned over, Cass doing the same, and our lips (well, mine and her beak) locked, the two of us kissing for only what seemed to be a moment as the song ended, the singles all flooding back into the floor. My eyelids lowered, I guided Cass over to the doorway, an idea on my mind and no one watching.


	14. Feast for the Adamant

**A/N- One thing I'm going to say here and now is to not expect a straight lemon again for a while. This took quite a bit of effort, and seeing as how I've never been with a girl, along with the fact that I've recently come to terms with myself…well, you get the point. So don't ask.**

The song continued playing as Cass and I trailed into the locker rooms, smiling at each other deviously and heading into a room into the left, deadening the sound of music. "Cass…" I whispered, moving a paw off her waist to gently caress her cheek. "You know you mean the world to me, right?"

She smiled, her azure eyes that now matched mine twinkling. "I know, Joss. It doesn't take a Rocket Admin to figure that one out." We both chuckled in the pale light, coming from a single bulb around the corner. "So what were you planning to do with me by bringing me here?" she asked, one step ahead of me.

I grinned. "Well, I thought the answer would have been obvious..." I said, trailing a single paw digit through her silky feathers. "It's been over a month now since we've started going out, including my little period there…and in this school setting…" I smiled, my eyelids lowering seductively. "I don't know how much longer I can go without company when everyone else is having all the fun…"

Cass giggled for a few moments. "Oh, Joss…you make it sound so terrible the way you word it…" She paused, and I had a feeling about what was coming next. "Do you want me to solve that problem for you?" It was her turn to grin, looking at me through the tops of her eyes.

**(WARNING: We're finally here! Straight lemon, JossxCass)**

I answered her simple yes or no question with a different answer. I gently placed my lips on the end of her beak, gently pulling on it with my lips. As I pulled off, we gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, reading them, before we went back to our kiss, this time much more quickly, both of us having wanted this for some time. We had just never found the right time.

Our lips…well, my lips and her beak were locked, our tongues wrestling inside, and both of us had closed our eyes. Although her's was much drier, I didn't find it odd at all. I actually found it a sort of turn-on, strangely enough. But either way, it didn't matter so much as what was going on further down.

As a thin liquid slowly seeped through Cass' blue feathers, my red meat slowly pushed through its sheath. This kiss was just so...passionate? Lusty? No, loving and needed was more of the right choice of words. My arm came up, propping me against the lockers with Cass sandwiched in between. As our frenzied kiss became even more so, my member reached full length. I opened my eyes, locking with hers. We were both ready, and we knew it without having to speak.

I positioned myself so that penetration would be a bit easier, spreading my legs and trying to find a good balance. It took a few awkward moments, but it was over and done with. I lifted my free arm off of her shoulder, wrapping it around her back and pulling her closer. I smiled, trying to comfort her as much as possible as we began to do the act of which there was no return.

My heated member grazed along the Prinplup's feathered folds, and she shuddered with the minute pleasure. It was obvious that she hadn't done this before. I slowly entered, taking it as carefully as I could, gauging her reactions as I went. It took mere moments, but I hit a barrier, only an inch or two inwards. I tried to brace myself for the next part.

"Are you ready for this, Cass?" I asked, looking at her lovely face.

She nodded, her breath having quickened. "Y-Yes…please, Joss…I want it to be with you…"

I nodded, pulling out and leaving only the tip inside before quickly thrusting in, piercing her virginity in a single, fluid motion.

She gasped in pain, and I felt a different liquid trickle out. "J-Joss!" Cass gasped, panting heavily. "K-K-Keep going! The pain'll…wear off…" I didn't want Cass to be hurt for too long, so I pushed in further.

I tried to take her mind off of the pain, finding a steady rhythm in my thrusts while whispering in Cass' ears, kind little compliments that really were only for comfort. However, as I ran out of things to say, I focused more on the more important task at hand, Cass now panting and moaning with pleasure.

"J-Joss," she eventually said after a while, our paces increased, "you're so w-warm!"

I grinned, going in deep and causing her to gasp as I hit her special spot, causing a small flood of fluid to pour out. "It's all in the fire, Cass. It's all in the fire…" Seeing her gasp like that gave me a new determination, and I quickened my pace, trying to jab that spot with my member as many times as I could. Cass was full-on moaning now, beak hanging open and leaning back against the locker, losing herself in the pleasure.

I could feel myself losing control as well, a familiar feeling building up in my loins. But I had to keep myself in control. I didn't want to have to deal with an egg at this age.

"C-Cass! I-I'm close! So close!" I shouted, clenching my eyes and thrusting madly, now searching for climax for the both of us. My member started throbbing and heating up inside of her, and it was a now-or-never moment: pull out and do the rest on my own, or keep it in and deal with a child all for an epic orgasm. Needless to say, I chose the former. I pulled out as I grunted, removing both of my arms from their current positions for much better uses: one went to furiously pawing myself off, and the other pumping two digits in and out of my mate, trying to get both of us off.

Call it coincidence or just extremely bad luck, but as soon as we both simultaneously climaxed, the door crashed open behind on the other side of the lockers, and in our orgasmic high, we thought it to be the sounds of our orgasms, both of us leaning against each other, panting slowly and heavily. Her fluids rested in a puddle on the floor and mine settled itself on her chest.

"C-Cass…"

"J-Joss…"

"He's in here. Do not kill him. Spare the girl."

The voices didn't throw us off for some reason. Instead we just dismissed it. At least, we did until a large weight stuck me in the back of the head, and Cass was dragged off, screams muffled.

**(Warning: Lemon ending.)**

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

My head pounded as I slowly opened my eyes, trying to remember the last thing that had happened. _Wh-What….hit me over the head, there? And those voices…why the hell didn't we react?_ I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to make sure that I we were all in the place I thought we were.

There were about a few hundred of us students in the pool room, about two thirds of us on one side, and the rest on the other. Several larger and fully evolved Pokémon patrolled the area. Were they…guards, of some sort? I had no idea what was going on. Were they all brought here as violently as me? I lifted a paw to my head as I sat up, but I couldn't. They were both shackled together, keeping me tied to the rest of the Pokémon. Leaning against the shiny tiled floor, I could see a largedark spot on my head. What the fuck…? 

I looked around at the group of students I was in. There was me, Dimitri, Brine, a Buizel, one that I recognized as Larson from my training class, a Houndour, another Buizel, and a Vulpix, as far as I could see from my position. It was just as hard to look to the other side of the pool. I could see a Golduck, the two Flying teachers, Draco, a Lucario with Draco, and Marvin, who was whispering something to himself. Takoo—something…

And then a fact hit me. Everyone that I knew in this room was either gay or bi. Not a single straight soul was in this room. Suddenly, I began to panic, quickly searching the crowd on the other side for my uncle and roommate. I gave a sigh of relief as I found them both on the edge of the crowd, talking to each other, but then panicked again as I saw that they were all chained to a small platform suspended haphazardly over the water.

It glanced over to the guards, trying to find out who they were. Each and every one was in uniform, proving that they were military, but it was the symbol on their chests that scared me. It was a blue P, interlocked with another Z, both on top of a grey shield.

I looked over to Dimitri, and our eyes met. "_Plasma!_" I mouthed, hoping that he'd understood. He rolled his eyes at me.

"_Obviously. Who else?_"

"_The Spanish Inquisition?_"

"_Joss, just…just shut up!_"

I smiled to myself, glad that I retained my poor sense of humor in this increasingly bleak situation. My smile faded, however, as I realized that we were all in grave danger, especially Dimitri if they found out who he was.

A mic screeched, and a Mightyena walked to the edge of the pool between the two groups of students. He cleared his throat before speaking. "As all of you misguided students know, you are all, each and every one of you, an abomination of this planet!" He paused, glaring at us. "And do you know why? Look around you! Look at the types of students here today!" As the students did so, fearing for their lives, he continued. "All of you are FUCKING QUEERS! ARCEUS HATES YOU ALL! Why you monsters were even created is a mystery beyond even me, the great Dyran, but know this. Arceus regrets that you were all born." One student whimpered, and a guard whacked her with a spear.

"And that's why you were all gathered here today. After going through school records, we realized that Dimitri Petrenko is here. And while we were at it, decided to abolish each of you to hell, along with that snake!" He glared, looking at the several Servines in the room. "Guards, bring up the suspects."

As the several armored Pokémon brought up the six grass-types, the Mightyena leader continued. "One of these bastards is the rebel that we are looking for. If one of you can point us out the real one, then we will let you all go free. So…is it death for everyone in this room, or will someone point us out Dimitri Petrenko?"

The room was silent for about a minute. "WELL?"

A Crocanaw spoke up from the other side of the room, and his voice sounded familiar. "H-He's that one! Second from my right!"

Dyran slowly grinned. "Guards…bring up Petrenko…" A Typhlosion trembled, pushing Dimitri towards the canine with the butt of his spear.

"_Fucking bastard Garth…_" Dimitri mouthed, causing me to realize who it was that spoke out. I hadn't really expected Garth to be put in this room, but hey. More dirt on him I suppose.

"Well, look at who we have here…the great rebel Dimitri Petrenko, son of Nikolai and the current leader of the rebels, known for running away to another region to hide…"

"Plasman scum!" Dimitri scorned, spitting in the Mightyena's face, ignoring the scathing remarks.

Dyran slowly wiped away the spittle, looking at the Servine curiously. I see. You wish to be killed slowly, like the rest of those gays on the platform? So be it. Guards!" he called, "Chain him down."

As the Typhlosion took Dimitri to chain him with the other's on the platform, the Pokémon on my side of the room, who I assumed to be bi, seeing as Dyran implied that the other side was all gays, were all forced to stand up, still shackled together, and to stand against the wall, facing it. Behind us all, we could hear the shuffling of feet.

"For all of those on the platform, watch what happens to your bi friends, and the mercy we spare on them for having at least a single shred of dignity," Dyran spoke. "Guards…throw your spears on my say." I gulped. This wasn't how I pictured my life to end at all.

"Two." I clenched my eyes shut, bracing for the inevitable impact. But then, out of the blue, it was as if the "gears" that made me run switched, now out of order but producing a similar result. _**Joss…when he says three…turn around…**_ My eyes flew open. Did someone just say something?

_Who the hell are you?_ I thought, keeping my eyes focused on a cracked wall tile.

_**I'm a…friend, of sorts. Just do as I say, and when I say the word "unleash", I want you to do so, and just let loose living hell on them, and don't show mercy, or else this won't work. If this works out the way it should, my power will be added to yours, and you can defeat them easily. Got that?**_

_Yes,_ I thought back.

"Three."

_**Now!**_

Slowly, I turned, grinning devilishly. The odd act seemed to throw off the thirty-odd soldiers who were lined up, and the other sixty turned around when they heard my voice, distracted from their victims on the other walls.

"What are you doing?" Dylan roared, glaring at me. "Don't just stand there like fools, kill them!"

"Oh, Mr. Dylan…I don't think that will be necessary…you see, I like to play with my food first…" I said, my voice taking on a mind of it's own. _Food? The hell am I saying?_

"G-Guards! I said kill him!"

"Oh, stuttering now, are we? Is the big and stwong weader of Pwasma scared of an itty-bitty Quilava, is he? Now, is it because of this?" I finished, looking at a Sceptile Plasman with a twisted look plastered on my face.

_**Joss, run at him and hold your paw out. I'll take care of the rest!**_

I did so, and in a split second, I was in front of the guard, my arm sticking out of his back and stained red. I slowly pulled it out of his chest, and the guard fell, slain. I licked my paw, tasting the fluid. _You're…f-fucking sick, whoever you are!_

_**Oh, I prefer the term Sadist, if you don't mind.**_

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Dylan. I don't usually eat my appetizers, as to save room for the main course, but I have been rather fond of grass types…but oh well. Don't want to ruin my appetite now, do I?"

"Guards! You cowards! I'll take care of him myself!" The Mightyena jumped down from his position on the bleachers, charging at me with fangs bared.

_**Unleash, Joss! UNLEASH IT ALL!**_ And I did. As my natural flames roared, it took me three seconds for my vision to fade to blue, and then to black.


	15. Forever Alone

**A/N:**** Depressing now, orgy later. I promise. Next week. I'll try to update each week, biweekly at the latest.**

_Look__ at__ what__ you__'ve__ become,__ Joss.__ You__'re__ a__ monster._

The voice. The voice of the one I was growing more and more to hate. The one who called himself sadist. The blueness of my blackout faded, and I could see a mangled Plasman corpse beneath me, blood covering my paws and dripping from my maw. The body's organs and tendrils were strewn out of their stomach, and it looked as though something had gorged upon them. I shuddered inwardly, turning my head slowly to my left. Several Plasman guards, most of which were Dark-, Ghost-, or Fire-Types stood around me in a circle, spears raised and aimed at me.

_They__'ve__ cornered__ you,__ Joss.__ Are__ you__ ready__ to__ die?__ To__ abandon__ all__ your__ friends?_

I growled, shaking my head in anger. "_Who__ the__ fuck__ are__ you,__ Sadist,__ to__ force__ me__ into__ this?__"_

The voice chuckled. _That__ term__ is__ so__ negative.__ Please,__ call__ me__ by__ real__ name,__ Adamant._

At that moment, something clicked. "_Wait__ a__ second,__ I__ remember__ you!__ You__ came__ to__ me__ that__ night__ after__ the__ hospital__ burned!__ I__ was__ in__ bed,__ and__ you__ were__ trying__ to__ get__ me__ to__ join__ your__ side!__"_

_So__ the__ attack-less__ Quilava__ remembers__ now,__ eh?__ But__ it__ doesn__'t__ matter.__ In__ case__ you__ haven__'t__ tried__ yet,__ move.__ Jump.__ Do__ something.__ Talk,__ for__ all__ you__ want._ Adamant brought up a valid point. I moved a paw.

And nothing happened. I tried another paw, with the same results. Even talking was fruitless. "_What__ the__ fuck__…?__"_

_You__ gave__ me__ control,__ Joss.__ When__ I__ told__ you__ to__ release__ everything,__ you__ lost__ your__ grip__ on__ reality.__ Remember__ that__ outside__ force?__ I__ finally__ found__ what__ it__ was.__ And__ now,__ I__ have__ it.__ It__ is__ my__ home__ now.__ And__ so__ long__ as__ you__ possess__ it,__ I__ reside__ in__ you,__ and__ have__ complete__ and__ utter__ contro-_

_"LET__ ME__ GO__ YOU__ FUCKING__ BASTARD!__" _ I roared in my head, trying to fight his influence.

_Now,__ now,__ Joss.__ Let__'s__ not__ get__ feisty__ here.__ Remember__ we__ have__ a__ bunch__ of__ gays__ to__ save?_ My head was forced to point towards the pool, and I gasped. The chains holding the platform above the water were snapped, allowing it to sink to the bottom of the pool. Only half of the Pokémon were still struggling to fight the chain binding them to the platform or trying to help another undo theirs. The rest were floating in the water, their chains keeping them submerged and gently swaying them.

"_I__….I__ won__'t__ allow__ this__ any__ longer,__ Adamant!__"_

_That__ can__ simply__ be__ done,_Adamant stated, and he moved me towards a guard, who screamed and raise his spear. My arm caught, and a large gash opened up along it, and although I was writhing inwardly with pain, Adamant seemingly couldn't feel it, lunging for the Sableye's throat and tearing it out. Before I even realized what he was doing, I could feel warm trickling sliding down my throat, along with several lumps of something hot, stringy, and meaty.

"_You__…you__ can__'t__ be__ serious!__" _I cried, flinching with each chunk of flesh passing down to my gullet.

_Look__ around.__ Do__ you__ see__ how__ effective__ this__ is?_ I felt something different in my head, as if a weight had been pulled, and I was allowed slight freedom. Looking around at the guards, they were all backing away, and one of them was hurling the contents of his stomach into the pool's waters. Soon, the weight returned, and my body swiveled around to match my head's placement.

_Now,__ how__ about__ for__ a__ little__ fun?_ I trembled, not knowing what to do as my body chuckled. Adamant lunged at another guards, dodging the spear this time and tripping him, pinning the hapless Plasman to the ground. Knocking the weapon away, he leaned in, staring the guard in the eye.

"You'll regret ever being born," he whispered, digging my claws into his chest. As the guard screamed, Adamant grinned, pushing the claws in further and dragging them slowly across the Pokémon's chest.

The other paw twisted and was dragged across in the opposite direction, and as Adamant pulled, a large piece of the guard's chest peeled off, causing him to yell out in pure agony. At this point, I actually felt bad for the Plasmans. "_P-please,__ Adamant!__ Just__ stop__ this!__ It__ isn__'t__ right!__" _I begged, sickened by these terrible acts.

_Too__ bad,__ so__ sad,_ he replied, grabbing an intestine and slowly pulling it out, dragging out the pain. He gave it an inquisitive glance before tossing it to the side, reaching into the twitching, dying body in order to pull out a kidney.

_"You__…you__ monster!__"_ No matter how hard I tried, I could no longer shape my own will. It was as if Adamant was my master, and I could never disobey. The spirit in my body threw that organ away as well, going for the prize this time; the slowly-beating heart. With a sharp tug, the vessels holding it in place tore, and he held the throbbing organ into the air. I could've sworn I heard a whimper. Knowing what was coming, I instinctively tried to close my eyes, failing once again and being forced to watch myself slowly make the heart my meal. Inwardly, I shuddered as the warm, still-eating organ slid down my throat.

_"You__ fucking__ bastard__…please__ just__ stop__ this!__"_

_Nope.__ Sorry,__ buddy._ I wished was able to faint then there, but no. Not going to happen.

Adamant raised his head, glaring at another Plasman guard. I inwardly shuddered as he repeated the same process. Pin, gash, eat. It was almost cyclical. Almost. Each time was a little different. One guard he spent a little more time on the maiming, dragging his claws everywhere on a guard's body. For a Typhlosion (which really sickened me. I almost thought he could've been my uncle, he looked so much like him), he simply knocked him out, moving on to another guard instead. After each guard had fallen, save for Dyran, whom had fled, the sadistic spirit laughed.

_You__'re__ damn__ lucky__ I__ have__ a__ sympathetic__ side,__ Joss._ Adamant ran over to the pool, diving into the water. Again, only I felt the pain as he dived down to the bottom, paddling over to the submerged platform. Bodies hovered around us, impeding us, as Adamant made his way to a Zorua swaying gently. In the space of a moment, his claw slashed through the chain, somehow severing it. The Zorua floated upwards, reaching the surface as Adamant made his way to a Floatzel nearby. The Floatzel looked up at us, and I inwardly gasped. It was Haize, and that must have meant that the Zorua we freed was Nate. I would've looked up to make sure, but of course Adamant wouldn't let me. Instead, he swam towards other captives as Haize did the same after swimming up for a quick breath. Chain after chain fell beneath his claws, and each and every Pokemon floated towards the surface of the pool, a film of red seeping across it.

At last, each Pokemon was free and climbing out of the bloody pool, and only one remained; Dimitri. He was passed out, drifting along in the water as many others had been a moment ago. Adamant stared at him, in hatred, before slowly swimming closer.

_Who does this prick think he is. Because of him, Joss, all of this happened. Because of Dimitri, Joss, everyone was nearly killed. Because of Dimitri, Joss...you ended an innocent life. _

I inwardly growled. _"Shut...shut up! It isn't his fualt! No one could have prevented this!"_

_Joss...be sane. Because of this Servine...your parents are dead. Remember that._

Suddenly, I had control over my body. My eyes narrowed, and my claws unsheathed themselves, my vision turning over in red. "That...fucking...BASTARD!" I dashed forward in the water, my claws digging into his body and pulling at his scales. They came off in patches, followed by streams of scarlet blood.

There was a splash behind me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to rip this traitor apart, limb by scaly limb. Suddenly, though, I felt something grabbing me, weakly pulling me away from my target. Confused, I turned.

It was Brine.

The fire-type was valiantly trying to pry me off of my target, but his energy was fading fast. Fire didn't mix well with water, as I had previously discovered in past events. But I wouldn't let the pathetic weakling stop me. I pushed him away, and he just drifted, staring at me with wide, sad eyes. His eyes closed as he gave up, falling towards the bottom of the pool. I turned back, and before I realized it, I was being pulled again. I snarled, turning at the attacker and slashing at them. But once I realized who it was, I immediately regretted it.

Cass was the one staring at me now, a large, red gash streaked across her cobalt feathers. "Why...?" she whispered, hurt prominent in her face. My attention now turned from Dimitri, I tried to get her out of the water, grabbing her and swimming up to the surface. Gasping for a breath I had run out of long ago, I pulled her towards the edge of the pool, climbing out and pulling her up after me. All of the prior rage gone, I simply stared at her.

"Cass...I'm...I'm sorry!" A single tear fell from my eye. And she stared back.

"J—Joss...what...what the hell-" she coughed. "What the hell were you doing...? You...you almost killed him...and now...look at this..."

"I didn't mean it, Cass. I don't know what came over me!I just...there was this voice, and-"

"S—Save your breath. I...I know that it wasn't you, but...I remembered the last time something like this happened, and...well...I guess I wasn't able...to calm you down fast enough, was I?"

I leaned down close to her, kneeling. "Cass...you...you were...I almost killed him..._almost_, remember?"

She nodded at me. "But...look at Brine, Joss...and me...just...just while you're sane...for now...can...can you get them? For me, Joss?"

I nodded, a glimmer falling from my face. I dived back in, rushing towards the Servine and other Quilava. Grabbing both, I swam back towards the surface, breaking it and throwing the two up. I grabbed the edge, pulling myself up once again and looking towards the surrounding crowd. "Help them...please!" With that said, I rushed back to Cass, a pool of thinned blood around her. "Cass...please tell me you're going to be alright!"

She giggled, just like the times before. It was one of the many reasons I loved her so much. "Joss...I'm...I'm not sure...that's a lot of blood, and...and I can't move...I don't know...I don't know where you struck, but...it isn't good..."

"Don't worry, Cass, I'll...I'll fix this, I swear!" I looked around, and upon spotting a towel, I rushed over to grab it, running back and wrapping it around my arm. I ran back to Cass, kneeling beside her and covering the large gash with my toweled arm. Faintly, I could feel something throb beneath it. "You'll be fine, Arceusdammnit!" I slid my other arm underneath the Prinplup, pulling her into an awkward hug of sorts.

"Joss...I...I hope...I hope that...that you'll be alright if I die..."

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!" I shouted, drawing the attention of those that I already hadn't. "You're going to be alright," I sobbed, "you're going to be alright!"

Cass weakly raised her flipper, touching my shoulder. With a sniffle, I looked at her, our eyes meeting. "Joss...I love you...no...no matter what happens...please just...don't do...anything drastic...like last time..."

I shook my head, hugging her tighter but making sure not to put too much pressure on her wound. "Please stop talking like you're not going to make it! You will, and I don't care what you say!"

Cass' smile faded a bit. "J—Joss...you...you and I, both know...that I probably...won't make it...just...I know that...you'll try your best..."

I held in a sob. "C-Cass...I...I love you...so much more than you would ever believe..."

Cass smiled at me, and I lowered my head, meeting my lips with her beak for a final time. A last kiss, gentle as it should be. Slowly, her beak grew cold, and I could feel her warm, comforting breath stop, along with the throbbing under my arm. I burst out crying, burying my head into her neck as the deadly truth finally hit me. Cass was gone.

A paw descended onto my shoulder, and I looked up. It was Robert, a grim expression on his face. "Joss...I...we all know what you must be going through...but others need your help...they need our help. Some people are still dying, Joss. Please, let her go, and you may be able to save others tonight."

I paused, looking at Cass' still body one last time. "Fine..." I gently laid her body against the tile floor, standing and following Robert over to those injured in my earlier fury.


	16. Home at Last

_Christmas vacation. Six days until the New Year and the day before Christmas._

"Joss...I think we should go now..." I looked up at my uncle Haize, who was standing in the aisle of the graveyard along with Nate and Dimitri. "It's starting to get dark, and we've already been here for an hour."

"But...I wanna be here for Cass," I explained. "She was only buried a few days ago, and...I just want to be with her while her spirit might still be here..."

Nate cleared his throat. "Um...Joss? Every day since her funeral, you come here for as long as you possibly can...it just isn't healthy! It's like your depression all over again!" I sighed. The Zorua's point was valid entirely. I stood up, leaving the violet I had brought and walked over to my family and friends.

"You're right...I guess we should get going then, Uncle Haize." The Floatzel nodded in response, turning and walking briskly out of the hallowed area. As I followed, I looked back, and I could've sworn I saw a faint form of something blue, waving at me. As a glittering tear fell from my eye, I turned back, following the others back to my Uncle's house.

The trip was a bit on the longer side, and as we approached the half-mile mark, it was completely dark, and often one of us would stumble into Nate, whose fur blended in with the newly-fallen snow's shadows. After many apologies, and even more steps, we all stepped over the threshold of Haize's home, a simple cave of which had a door and a wooden wall to block the entrance off.

"Nice place," the Servine next to me complimented as he entered the cozily warm home. A bright glow emanated from a fire in a hollow in the wall. A vent up above said hollow formed a chimney of sorts, preventing the room from clogging with smoke. Dimitri then took it upon himself to plop down in a large, red chair by the fire, closing his eyes and basking in the heat as Haize closed the door behind us.

"Alright, now that we're here, we should probably get sleeping in order," he said. "Joss, you'll take your room, and share it with Nate, and Dimitri can either take the guest room or sleep with you two."

The Unovan waved a paw. "I'll just sleep with zem. It doesn't matter to me very much. I don't want to create a hassle for you."

Nate looked up. "Thank you, by the way, Mr. _ (*look up later). It means a lot to us with you taking us in and all." The Zorua smiled, nodding quickly.

My Floatzel uncle chuckled in response. "No need for thanks, you guys will be living here anyways once school is over." Nate and Dimitri both smiled, and so did I. I guess we were all lucky that I had such a nice uncle. "Now, Joss, why don't you go show them your room and get sleeping arrangements out of the way?"

I nodded, pushing myself off of the wall I was leaning on and motioned for my two classmates to follow me. After a small walk down the cave, I veered to the side, opening another door set in a wooden wall. The hollowed out section here was my bedroom, the original guestroom. The only reason it was mine now was because of two factors, the first being that my parents often had Tilan and Haize babysit me while they went off on dates, and that they had discovered a somewhat larger section of cave after a chunk of wall crumbled. Well, those reasons, and…well, I lived here now.

As I entered the room, I smiled gently. So much of it was familiar, but so distant. The last time I had been here was when I was…six? No, five…or was it seven? I honestly couldn't remember, but I must have been pretty young. A small chest was at the foot of a tiny bed, brimming with toys and stuffed Pokemon. Even the bed sheet was an avid reminder of my earlier years, having a rocket print on it. Chuckling to myself, I sat onto the bed, listening to it creak with my much larger weight. "This is all so familiar!" Looking around in nostalgia, my gaze fell upon the various shelves of books and lava lamps, an object I used to love. I knew that it wasn't lava now, of course, and that it was some chemical, but in my opinion it was still pretty cool. The only thing that would probably entertain me now would have to be the television set against the wall, a Nintendo 64 in a shelf underneath.

Chuckling, I asked the others, "So, who wants the bed?" Nate smiled and jumped right up on top of it.

"Well, seeing as I'm the smallest, I'll take it. But what about you two?"

"Da, is there any air mattresses or spare blankets ve will be using?" Dimitri asked, tilting his head slightly. Motioning for him to follow, I lead him outside and to a shelf built into the wall right around the corner, opening a small wooden hatch. The inside acted as a closet, and I pulled out a couple blankets and pillows for each of us.

"Feel free to head back to the living room," I told him. "My other uncle will be there shortly, and I'd like for you to meet him." The Servine nodded and left, leaving me to carry the blankets back to my room. After dropping them onto the floor and reiterating what I said to Nate, I proceeded to make a small bed of sorts on the floor, giving both Dimitri and I two blankets to sleep on and under, along with a pillow. Nodding to myself, I headed back outside, closing the door behind me.

Hearing the front door creaking on its hinges, I stiffened for a moment before bolting back down the hall to where everyone else was. In a running leap, I tackled the entering Typhlosion to the ground, pulling him into a tight hug. "TILAN!" I yelled, grinning. As my biological uncle pushed me off, laughing, he closed the door behind him, brushing himself off.

"Little eager there, nephew?" he chuckled, smiling broadly. "You've grown so big, Joss! It just goes to show how long it's been! The last time I saw you, you were a six-year-old tyke!" He pulled off a jacket, hanging it on a coatrack and sat in the chair that Dimitri had been in earlier. "So," he began, motioning towards my friends, "who are these Unovans?"

"They're going to be staying with us," Haize explained. "The Zorua is Nate, and Dimitri is the Servine. They both…can't be with their families any longer, so…I went and adopted them."

"WHAT?" Tilan bellowed, sitting up frantically. "YOU DID WHAT?"

Chuckling, the Floatzel continued. "I adopted them. Dimitri's parents were rebels and were assassinated, and Nate's parents were abusive bastard homophobes. They had nowhere else to go, and seeing as we have to take in Joss now, I thought, 'might as well'. Besides, you always said that if we adopted, we would adopt three. Remember?"

Now somewhat calmer, my uncle nodded a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right…but why did you say that we have to take in Joss? Are Rick and Morna going somewhere?"

Haize stiffened. His face dour, he motioned for Tilan to follow him down the cave, and a door could be heard. "Do…do you think that Haize forgot to tell Tilan about what happened?" Nate asked, and I nodded. However, our brief conversation was ended by a cry of distress from my uncle's room, and a thud could be heard. Moments later, the Floatzel rushed out of the room, running towards us but heading into the bathroom instead. After a momentary pause, he ran back out, bandages in paw. As he ran back to Tilan, I decided to follow, worried for the Typhlosion.

The others followed me, and as I entered the room after Haize, I flinched. My guess was that Tilan had punched the wall. My uncle-in-law was bandaging up his bloody paw, and looking to the side, I saw a small amount of crumbling wall, proving my theory. I decided to speak up. "T—Tilan? Are you alright?" I asked, my eyes narrowed in worry.

The Typhlosion looked up, his eyes cold and dark. If one looked closely, they could see what lay in those eyes: hatred for Plasma, and an overlaying anguish for the loss of his remaining trust-worthy family. "Joss…it would…be best for you to head back into the living room…I…I need some time alone." He looked at his husband, nodding towards the door. "Could you please go to, honey? I…just get everything set up for the party tonight…champagne is appreciated…I need to mourn…" The way he said that, "I need to mourn…" it surprised me. It was almost void of feeling, as if he had mourned for the loss of lives before, many times over.

I slowly left the room, frowning in confusion. As my uncle followed me out, shutting the door, I did not hear any sobbing coming from the room. Just…silence. Now somewhat disturbed, I walked down the hall in the opposite direction of the Floatzel, headed to the living as Nate and Dimitri questioned me.

"Joss, what happened?"

"Is something wrong?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Something's bugging you, isn't there?"

"I WANNA SEE THE GHOST!"

"Did something happen to Tilan?"

"GHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOST—"

"What about Haize?"

"—GHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOSTGHOST-!"

I turned, glaring at them. "SHUT UP! JUST…shut the fuck up!' I exploded, breathing heavily. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked in a shout, looking back and forth at the two. However, my anger turned into remorse as I noticed the hurt on their faces, and the terror in Nate's. I hurried to correct myself, leaping over to pull the Zorua into a hug.

"Oh Arceus, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to snap like that. Same to you, Dimitri. Neither of you deserved that." I closed my eyes, sighing. "It's just…Tilan's devastated, and I guess it's rubbing off onto me. All I wanted was for this to be a good time, and…well, so far it hasn't been." Blinking, I opened my eyes and looked up at Dimitri. "Well…feel like playing some N64? Might as well to pass the time until Tilan recovers," I asked, trying to take all of our minds off of the current situation.

"Sure," Dimitri nodded.

"Is it anything like an Xbox three-six-T?" Nate piped up, and I chuckled at his blunder.

"No," I laughed. " Nothing like it at all. A Nintendo 64 is so much better unless you go for graphics."

Nate smiled. "Who cares about graphics? I just want it to be fun!"

Smiling, I silently stood and lead the way back to my room, and as we neared, Nate bolted in before us, browsing the shelves for the games. "Wh—Where are they, Joss? I don't see any cases!"

Now stifling a chuckle, I strode over to the cabinet under the game console, opening it. Several grey cartridges spilled out, two gold ones coming out on top. "I was so messy back then," I chided myself, picking them up to see the faded titles. "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time…The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask…in my opinion, the two games that made the console." Grinning, I rifled through the rest of the games. "Super Smash Bros…Star Wars…Army Men: Sergeant's Heroes…Banjo-Kazooie…Banjo-Tooie…" I laughed, pulling out a black cart. "I remember this one. A friend gave it to me and said that he made it on his own. I never believed him, even to this day. It's actually a hack of Majora's Mask. It isn't normally black, he told me, but it had something to do with some spirit or something called "Ben". So, what game first?"

Dimitri grinned, probably at the nostalgia of the games of old. "I say Ben. They say that it's the creepiest game ever made. But zen again, Ocarina is also a good choice…"

Nate tilted his head. "Um…can you go through those again? I've never heard of those before."

Trying my best to shove the rest of the games in, I afterwards roughly jammed in the cart to Ocarina of Time into the console, quickly snapping it on. A flicker on the television. Snapping the switch back, I jammed it forward as hard as I could. Another flicker. Sighing, I tore the cart out of the old system, quickly blowing the dust out of it. This time gently putting it back on, I slowly hit the switch. The green, yellow, blue, and red emblem appeared. "Of course…" I muttered at the irony of the situation. Dimitri chuckled behind me, and I silently glared…not…that you could do it otherwise.

After a brief moment, a single human riding a crimson horse galloped across the 64-bit screen. Ignoring the confused questioning of Nate, I skipped through the scene and booted up the main game save. "Sixty-two deaths and only at the Water Temple…" I muttered to myself, groaning as the blue-clad figure swam a few feet to the surface of a small pool of water, just before a ledge. Turning straight around, I dove under the block to leave the much-loathed area of the game.

"Sixty-two?" Dimitri asked, chuckling. "My first play-through I had _eight_!"

"I was _four!_" I retaliated, doing my best to avoid the water spiders, the name of them avoiding me at the moment. "Besides, I didn't have a guide, as you said you did!"

"…touche…"

Shaking my head in exasperation, I called Epona, which seemed to surprise Nate that a simple blue instrument could do so, and I left the area. Once over the dual fences blocking out the rest of Hyrule, I made my way to Hyrule Castle. After a curious question of the Servine, I answered, "Heading back to childhood, just to see how Nate takes it."

"Takes what?" the black Illusion Fox Pokemon asked, staring at me.

"You'll see!" I grinned. Jumping the tiny gap of the broken bridge, Link entered Hyrule Market. However, something was…different. No sound played at all, and the area was bathed in a blue glow. "_Someone tamper with it while I was gone_?" I thought to myself, continuing onwards to the main JPEG area. Raising a brow, I studied the area, confused by the lack of Redeads and by the large, gaping crater replacing the well. The boarded up shops were covered in various, too-blurry to read propaganda, but I did manage to see a large, blue, black, and white P in several places. Shrugging it off, I continued into the Temple of Time.

I gasped out loud this time. Replacing the Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire onto the stand were three floating, round gems. A blue, roughly cut orb; a smooth, pink orb; and a spiky brown thing were floating just above the stand. Nearly on the verge of fainting, I continued onwards, into the room where the Master Sword would normally be sealed.

Thankfully, this place remained untouched, and the only thing out of place was Sheik, who triggered a cutscene as I approached. Skipping through all of the boring text that I had read many times over on an emulator at home, I took a shuddering breath in as the game forced me to read one of the lines.

The only thing that registered was the word "Veral". Quickly mashing the A button with a renewed frenzy, I quickly slammed the sword into the pedestal, thrusting the controller into Dimitri's paws.

"Something wrong, Joss? You seem scared for some reason."

I gave him a concerned glare. "You mean to tell me, that you didn't just see any of that?" I nearly yelled, standing.

It was the Unovans' turn to become concerned. "Joss," Nate began, "it didn't look like anything was wrong, even though I haven't played the game before."

"He's right," Dimitri replied, resting a wary paw on my shoulder. "The game's completely normal. Maybe you should get some sleep or something; Arceus knows how much you've gotten as of late."

I looked back to the game. As the young Link boldly strode through the Temple past the three Racial Gems, I sighed in slight relief. "I'm sorry, guys. Everything seemed…different…I think my mind was playing tricks on me."

"Then get some sleep!" Nate piped up, glancing at the makeshift bed on the floor. "We'll wake you up a bit before the ball drops, alright?"

I nodded, lying down and pulling the blanket over me. "That's fine. Thanks, Nate. I appreciate it." I smiled, and he smiled back. However, I couldn't help but notice the pink figure in the back alleyway of Hyrul Market as I did so. Shuddering, I tried to ignore it, laying my head down and closing my eyes.

Hopefully the ball-drop would take my mind off of everything. Little did I know at the time how much it would.

**A/N: Author's notes at the bottom for once, alright! Yeah, bit of drama, but you'll see why later. And I swear, next chapter is the promised orgy. The whole thing will be centered around it, so…yeah.  
><strong>

**Reason this took so long, by the way, is because I drew something for my wonderful Nanab for Valentine's. See it on my FA profile, here- furaffinity . net / user / simbahawk283. So…do it! You won't regret it! xD**


	17. Incestual Relations

**A/N- Gonna warn you guys, this whole chapter is a whole lemon, straight from the first word. I expect it to be the whole chapter, so if you don't read these parts just skip over them.**

Something warm and hard slapped my face, causing me to groan into wakefulness. Sitting up, groaning a bit, I opened my eyes, their lids widening instantly. Dimitri, Nate, Tilan, and Haize were all standing over me, grinning, with each of their members in their respective paws.

"Morning, sunshine," Tilan said, a trace of seduction lingering in his deep-set voice. He prodded me, which I assumed was once again, with his large, red cock. "The ball's about to drop, and we've...we've been waiting for you to wake up!" He laughed, and it was then that I noticed the champagne bottles littering the floor.

Dimitri smirked, slowly stroking his duel members. I shuddered. It seemed like an odd thing to have, but...he _was_ a snake after all. Nate, meanwhile, was jacking off like there was no tomorrow, as if he couldn't wait. I had a feeling he wouldn't be joining with the others, but if he did, he'd be out pretty quick.

My uncle-in-law took a step towards me, prodding me with his cock this time. "Now, are you going to get on you paws and knees like a...a good boy...or are we gonna have to force ya?"

Now a bit scared, I did as he asked, keeping my rear high in the air for good measure.

"Nate, the lube," Tilan commanded, and after a few moments, something cold and wet was smeared onto my tailstar, and whoever was doing it made sure to coat the inside as well. I'd be glad for that later.

The Servine, still grinning maniacally like the others, kicked a footrest over to me. "Lay on that," he ordered me, and I did so, not wanting to disappoint all of these drunkards. I was now getting an idea of how everything was going to go down as they all took up their positions, as if they had planned this all out: Haize was in front of me, poking my face with his member; Nate and Dimitri were on either side; and my uncle Tilan was still behind me, and I could feel the heat of his cock even though it wasn't even in me yet.

As the Typhlosion pushed his member up to my hole, I shuddered. I had a feeling this little gangbang of theirs would last the night. So much for sleep. Grasping my sides, he roughly thrust inside of me. I opened my mouth to scream out in pain, and the Floatzel in front of me took the opportunity to fill it with his meat, silencing me better than most gags could. As they fire-type mounting me began to quickly thrust inside of me, a tear rolled down my cheek from the pain. Although I knew it would wear off soon, it still hurt to take such a large girth in all at once. Trying to keep my mind off my ass, I focused on the cock inside of my jaw. Using a paw to grip it, I did my best to please him with my tongue. Rolling it around the head, I moved my head up and down his length in order to better please him.

As my body rocked with the motions, it pushed me forward from Tilan's powerful humping, and it was only the shaft in my maw keeping me from going anywhere. Because of this, however, it also meant that at unexpected times it would cause me to choke on his throbbing member as it shoved itself down my throat.

Dimitri prodded my side with his own cocks, and I realized why he had given me the small, padded stool. Raising my free paw, I took both of his lengths at once, quickly pawing him off and trying to avoid the several barbs along it. Meanwhile, Nate appeared on the other side, his knotted shaft prodding my face. Sighing in defeat, I used my remaining paw to stroke him, and he let out a quiet murr of delight.

As my hole was stretched, along with my maw for that matter, it occurred to me that the sooner I got them off, the sooner I could get back to sleep. But as I thought about it harder, and as Tilan's thrusts became harder as well, I decided that while this was happening, I might as well enjoy it. Besides, my Floatzel uncle did taste rather nice, anyways.

My paws sped up on my classmates' members as I took the moment to rock backwards onto my Typhlosion uncle. He gave a growl of pleasure, and he began to thrust with a renewed frenzy. This, in turn, sent my uncle-in-law's cock deep into my throat, causing me to gag, as well as make me want to vomit. However, I somehow managed to take it all, which the orange water-type seemed to love. Grabbing my shoulders, he began to pound into my face, his orbs slapping into my chin and his crotch fur brushing against my nose. The scent...oh, the scent! I couldn't tell you how...how delicious it was, the musk seeming to get me and cause my member to throb with longing.

I was sent into a sort of trance, and as his cockhead brushed against the back of my throat, my tongue went to work, as it had been stopped in its tracks earlier. I wanted to taste as much of him as possible, and to get him to unleash inside of me. It wasn't just my head that was affected, however, as my ass squeezed around the fire-type inside of me, and my paws squeezed and stroked my friends, nay, family, even faster, sending them into a panting fit.

Nate was the first to unload, being the most unused to sexual pleasure of any sort. Gasping for breath, I felt his fox cock throb in my paw as it brushed over his knot, and with a small cry of euphoria, he erupted, letting all of his spunk spurt onto my face. It was a shame that I couldn't lap it up, but...it was just as arousing, if even more so, just to have the feel of it across my eyes and muzzle.

As Tilan pounded my rear even harder, I could feel him growing close. I almost expected him to explode next, but knowing him, he would last the longest out of all of us. As it turned out, the next to go was Dimitri. As my paw sped along his dual members, he shuddered. "J—Joss...keep it up...you're getting zere..." Grinning around Haize's meat, I pumped harder, sending him over the edge. His snake seed joined the fox's, mixing with it as it spread along my face and onto my uncle-in-law's member.

As it was, the Floatzel, who had been getting closer without me realizing it, let loose inside of my maw a few moments later. The only forewarning I had was his member quickly heating and throbbing, before he yelled as his shaft brushed along the back of my throat. His watery seed flooded inside my throat, which actually rather disappointed me; I had been looking forward to tasting it once again. As it spilled down, I managed to get enough of his meat into my mouth soon enough to taste at least a small amount of it. The salty, musky taste sent me over the edge, and my male-milk spilled onto the stone floor, spreading around my knees.

True to my predictions, my Typhlosion uncle was the last to finish, and, still keeping up the quick pace, even with the tightening of my rear, he pushed something in, and I gasped around Haize's member. The mass was pulled out before being shoved in again, and I realized what it was. It took three more thrusts, but it was done; the knot was inside, and it wasn't about to come out. Having succeeded, Tilan shouted out in ecstasy, pounding my insides with the remaining bit of length he had left. As the new inside of me rubbed against my prostate, my member quickly grew again. I gasped in pleasure as he kept on thrusting inside of me, and I could even feel my stomach bulging with his length and girth. It wasn't long until he erupted, his steaming cum painting my insides with the off-white spunk. As the fluid sloshed around inside me, and his knot expanded against my prostate, I let loose for the second time, screaming out in the euphoria as my vision blackened due to the sheer intensity.

As he collapsed on top of me, I let out a held-in breath, and Haize removed his shaft from my mouth. I missed it, but I would much rather be able to more easily breath. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of being the family cum dumpster.

It took at least a good half hour for Tilan's knot to deflate to the point that we could even try to remove it, which we managed to do with slight difficulty. It wasn't the best feeling, having a gaping hole, but it was still arousing knowing what had caused that. After another ten minutes of rest, I decided to speak up. "You guys up for another round?"

"Sure," Dimitri said, looking up at me from his lying-down position on the floor.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Nate said, now just as hyped up as he normally was. Guess it takes a little more than just a fap to tire him out. "How about we get into groups?"

I nodded my head to either side, thinking about it. I guess it would work, and maybe somebody else would be the bitch this time...not...not that I really minded, or anything. "Let's do it, then. Who's with who?"

The Typhlosion behind me grinned. "Seeing as only Haize and you would be able to take me...you're staying with me..."

Nate, however, spoke up against that. "But what if you took the front instead of the back?"

Tilan smirked. "Good point. Besides, I bet Joss would much rather be on top this time around." I blushed, nodding in agreement. "So how about you go with Haize while Nate is with me, seeing as he's the one who suggested it..."

Nate's tail began wagging, and he grinned. "Of course!" Standing up, he moved over to the Typhlosion, whom had moved over to the fireplace.

"I guess zat leaves me, then," Dimitri murmured, moving over to Haize and I.

"We good?" Haize piped up, looking at each of us in turn as we nodded. "Good!" he finished, getting down on his hands and knees as Nate got to work on the other fire-type's crotch. "You two know what to do~" he said, winking at us.

The Unovan Servine and I looked at each other, then back at the Floatzel, and then back at each other once again. After a brief pause, we both put a fist into our other paw.

"Ready, set...," I began, "Rock, paper, scissors...!" I threw out a paper, and he scissors. However, I quickly switched it to a rock.

"Vait a...did you just cheat?" he asked, glaring at me.

"No...why do you ask?"

"I...I could've sworn zat you had a paper..."

"Dimitri," I sighed, "You and the others are just too fucking hammered to tell the difference," I lied. "Now, just get the front, you accusing Unovan bastard." As the Servine complied, muttering to himself mutinously, I smiled, not having thought that my ruse would've worked.

Striding over to the rump of my uncle-in-law, I bent over, picking up the discarded bottle of lube. Tipping it over a paw, I squeezed it...and squeezed it again. Glaring, I cursed under my breath. "_All out...I guess we're doing this the hard way..._" I thought to myself, tossing the empty bottle towards the hall as I leaned in towards Haize's tailpipe.

Very hesitantly, I let my tongue slide across the hole. I would be lying if I said that I disliked the tangy taste, but I would also be hard-pressed to say that I enjoyed it at the moment. Shrugging to myself, I licked again, grabbing the plump, furry cheeks in front of me for support. Haize shuddered under my ministrations, but I couldn't tell if that was because of me as I thought or because of the taste of Dimitri's pre.

Not really caring either way, I continued, letting a bead of saliva slide down my tongue and into his tailpipe as an extra bit of lube. Another lick, another shudder. This time, I willed myself to slip my tongue inside to coat the actual rim of his insides with natural lube. I was slightly taken aback by the taste and smell, but now that it was much stronger, I could actually say that it wasn't half bad. Smiling to myself, I licked further along his tailpipe, turning my head so that I could coat every inch I could with warm tongue and spit.

Pulling out, I leaned back and stood up. Thinking for a moment, I wiped away the spunk on my face into my paw, rubbing it along my outstretched shaft. Better safe than sorry. After the extra lubrication had been applied, I smirked, placing my cockhead up to my uncle's tailstar. My smiled up at me through Dimitri's twin dicks, and I pushed in, shuddering with the temporary tightness. As I hilted, I pulled out, keeping a slow and steady rhythm unlike Tilan before.

It wasn't long before I could no longer contain myself, bringing up my pace and forcing my uncle into the cocks in front of him, as had been the case with me earlier. Panting, I lifted a leg to get better leverage, my thrusts' pace increasing further and further by the second. Leaning over, I couldn't help myself but to dig my teeth into the scruff of the Floatzel's scruff, causing him to gasp out in a mix of pleasure and pain as my hips slammed into his rear.

As the Servine's breathing became hectic and unbalanced, and Haize's hole tightened around my pole, I felt myself growing closer. Wrapping my arms around my uncle-in-law for leverage, I slammed into him again and again. Breathing heavily around my clamped teeth, I felt...something on my member growing, and each time Haize's rim passed along the base of it, a wave of euphoria swamped over me. Pounding at my fastest and hardest, I bit harder as I screwed my eyes shut, this odd spot on my member seeming to want to stay inside of my uncle instead of coming out along with the rest of the shaft.

Ignoring it for the time being, I let my instincts overtake me, slamming in a final time, shoving that odd bit inside as I erupted, yelling out in ecstasy as spurt after spurt of fiery seed emptied into my uncle-in-law, who had also finished moments before without me having realized it. Letting go of his neck and stomach, I let my arms hang down, laying the side of my head against his moistened fur. However, I wanted to check something first.

Gripping the Floatzel's hips, I pushed mine away from them, letting my member pop out with a slight tug. Wait a moment...pop out? Confused, I took a look at my length before smiling to myself. Collapsing next to Haize, who had done the same (as well as Dimitri), I smiled a little wider, letting the grips of exhaustion suck me into sleep.

Anybody would be happy to see themselves growing a knot.


	18. In the End, There Will Be CAKE

**A/N- Enjoy the last chapter? Good. I enjoyed writing it :D Just so you know, I've been streaming the last several chapters, so if you want to chance to see these, either go and watch my DeviantArt or FurAffinity. And if you watch FA, you get to see some adult art, as well! :3 And yesh, I'm too lazy to learn German for the Kunoken x3**

After that night, not very much happened except for cleaning up the frightfully large mess (technically, everyone else but me; I was unable to walk at all the next day until about three, and even then with a large amount of pain) and officially welcoming Dimitri and Nate to the family. Chilling at home with family and a very-much-so outdated console…I would have to say that it was a nice break from school (luckily, I didn't see anything else strange with the rest of the games). We ended up heading back to school on the third of January.

That morning, as I sat in the Language classroom, I glanced at the clock, wishing for the announcements to come up and begin the school day. After a small beep, an older student began speaking, listing off the lunch and the week's events. However, at the end, something interesting came up.

"_The senior of the day is Draco Belial. Today's birthdays include Phillip Greenfield, now 14, Joss Alaunuerdo, now 15, as well as Reive Valus, now 16. Enjoy your day today, and remember: Smiles go for miles!_"

As the intercom hung up, I blushed and hid my face in embarrassment as the entire class turned to stare at me, all smiling. The teacher did the same, his tail wagging rather comically. "Looks like today is someone's birthday!" he exclaimed, grinning widely.

"_Just shut the fuck up and teach,_" I thought to myself. "_I swear, does EVERY teacher do this?_"

"Come on, everybody! You know what this means!"

"_OH ARCEUS, OH ARCEUS, IF YOU FUCKING SING I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ALL WHEN I EV-_"

"Today is your birthday! Today is your birthday; the day fifteen years from when you were once an egg! Today is your birthday, Joooo-oooss!"

I must have head-desked at some point, for when they were done singing, my temple hurt and the desk had a small patch of blue fur on the edge. Ouch…it was a wonder I had never felt myself doing it. Oh well. At least the rest of class would be normal. Hopefully.

And it was. Same old new lesson, same old exercises, same old wait for the bell to ring.

Staring at the paper in front of me, which was about all I could do, I attempted to translate the Kunoken into the various phrases below.

"I enjoy playing sports. I enjoy watching horror movies. I enjoy hanging out at the mall."

"_It's stupid things like this that make me never want to learn another language in my life_," I thought to myself as I slowly filled in the first line, checking back with the book every moment or so. Narrowing my eyes in concentration, I impatiently tapped my pencil against the desk, fidgeting from the amount of time that this took. I filled in the second line. After a moment, I was angrily flipping through the current section of the book, trying to find "mall" in Kunoken. Unable to find it, I let out a pent up breath, closing my eyes.

"Need some help, there?" I looked up at the Abra lazily floating next to me, looking over my shoulder. "A lot of the other students are having trouble with number seven as well; you'd do well to check the examples. I'm almost done with the section entirely, and the book seems to like hiding things there."

"Okay?" I said, half sarcastically, and half in a sincere question. Flipping back through the beginning of the section, my finger poised over the second example down, I read, "I enjoy going to the mall" in the harsh language. Facepawing, I copied the phrase verbatim to my paper.

I proceeded to look back up at the Abra, smiling widely. "So, why'd you come to help me?"

It was his turn to grin. "You think I would've if it wasn't your birthday? That's the main reason. Otherwise, I would've watched you all struggle." He chuckled to himself, and I looked at him curiously.

"Really? That's...almost sadistic."

The psychic laughed gently, shaking his head at me. "You really think I would do that? Nah, never. I'm not that mean...to most, anyways." He held out a paw, smiling. "I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you."

I grabbed his paw, shaking it. "And...well, you already know who I am!" Chuckling, I released his golden paw, looking back at my paper.

"I'll see you some other time, Joss. And by the way, you might want to get that done at home by four. The power will go out by then and it will be dark afterwards. Thunderstorm," he finished, as the bell rang to release us all from the prison.

I sloppily slid everything from my desk into my bag, crumpling a few papers in the process. "Thanks," I said, nodding, "I'll make sure to get that done." I proceeded to leave the room, taking a right out into the hallway.

Next class was Swimming with my uncle. As I headed for my locker to get my swimsuit, seeing as it took too long to get it from my dorm each time, I heard a large thud of a locker being slammed, or at least something of that variety. Narrowing my eyes in curiosity, I continued down the hall a ways and turned the corner.

A large Arcanine, most likely a senior, had a much smaller Treeko pinned between himself and the locker. "So, I hear it's the little fag's birthday, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically, sneering as he did so. He slammed his birthday forward again, and I could hear the younger Pokemon let out a small cry of pain. "You know what that means, right?" The grass-type didn't respond, content with just submitting to his abuse.

"BIRTHDAY BEATINGS!" He shouted, causing a few heads to turn and many others to run away in fear. Grinning, the canine grabbed the younger lizard by his head, slamming it into the locker. "ONE!"

I glared. How could he even _begin_ to hurt him like that? Taking a few steps over, shaking slightly with an over-abundance of anger, I tapped his shoulder. "Hey, mutt! Pick on someone your own size!"

Stopping for a moment, the much larger fire-type dropped the Treeko, who grunted. Slowly turning, he gave me a death glare. "One," he began, "That line is far too overused. Two…" He grinned. "I take it Mr. Alanuerdo wants his own birthday beatings?"

I paused in mid-thought. How had he known my name?

"Don't look so surprised. You don't think the whole world knows who you are? Dude, you nearly destroyed a whole criminal gang. That's not something Pokemon take lightly. But besides that, I've been waiting for you to show up. My little brother told me who you were."

_His little brother? How had his…_Oh Arceus.

Could he possible be related to the punk Growlithe at the Trop-Stop on the first day of school?

Now grinning maniacally, he picked me up by the scruff my neck. Letting out a yelp of surprise, I could feel myself being thrown against the poor grass-type. Looking up, his paws grabbed each of us separately, hoisting us up into the air. He slammed our heads together before pinning us both to the locker, elevated.

"That was one!" he shouted, removing us and slamming us into the locker again, harder this time. "Two!" Three more of these, and he peeled us off. By now, tears were starting to form in my closed eyes, and my front felt like it was about to burst.

"Five! Ten more to go!" He chuckled darkly. "But I'll go easy and give them all to you at once!" I didn't have a good feeling about this.

I screamed out in agony as he lifted us both up to his maw and bit down, his teeth crushing my arm and side. "Geth wha? TI'E FOR 'AIN!"

Next to me, I could feel the younger Pokemon gulp.

He shook us. Hard. I couldn't help but yell constantly as I was ravaged, my body being swung from side to side faster than it should've. The momentum of it kept me digging further and further into his sharp incisors.

However, out of the blue, I suddenly felt electricity coursing through me, only making the pain worse. However, every cloud has its silver lining, and the both of us were dropped a moment later.

Breathing heavily, I looked up to see our savior. As it turned out, there were two of them.

One was a Raichu. He was at least a good two feet taller than the other next to him, and wore a red vest. He was smiling at his work. Looking over to the Pikachu, they fist-bumped. The Pikachu was a bit more on the odd side. Only a few Pokemon in this school looked different, and ninety percent of the time, they were Shiny.

This one was different in that it was a bit lighter, which was abnormal enough for most. But as well as that, his back lacked the triple brown stripes of the normal electric mice, and he even had blue cheeks and pink ear tips.

Still panting, I managed to force myself to stand up, leaning against the locker being the only thing holding me up. The Pikachu, noticing this, remarked about...something, and the next moment he was helping me stay steady as the school seemed to sway. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the Rai doing the same for the other victim.

Hearing something about light from the mouse beside me, he gave the Arcanine another shock for good measure, making sure he was unconscious.

Slowly coming back to my senses and losing the shakiness and dizziness from being shaken so heavily, I looked at the savior to my left. "Thanks..." I managed to say quietly, looking at him in gratitude. "Now...what are your guys' names?"

The oddly-patterned Pika laughed, shaking his head. "I just said that, silly! My name is Light, and the Raichu over there who helped me out is Reive!" he introduced, smiling.

"Reive...didn't they mention something about you on the announcements? What was it again..." I looked down, trying to think and ignoring his grin. "Wait, it's your birthday today!" I exclaimed, smiling as well. "Happy birthday, Reive!"

He smiled back. "And happy birthday to both of y'all! I hear that's why yon Arcanine was beating on ya. Something about birthday brats or whatnot."

As realization hit me, I turned to the Treeko. "So you're Phil?" I asked, now remembering the earlier announcement.

He shook his head. "Phillip," he rather simply stated.

I shrugged. "Well, happy birthday to you, too." Phillip nodded in response. I then turned to the other two. "So, either of you headed by the nurse? I think Phill and- sorry, Phillip and I should get checked up there. Besides, I still need doc's permission to get back into Swimming class."

Now reminded of it, I reclaimed the black suit off of the tiled floor, sent flying in the fight.

Both of them shook their head. "Nah," Reive apologized, "but I can get both of you there without any others picking on y'all."

I nodded. "Alright. Let's head out." As the three of us started down the hall, Light hailed me, and I turned.

"Joss! Um...I have a gift for you, but I don't have it with me. Do you...do you think that you could come by my dorm after classes to pick it up? It's room 287."

I smiled, nodding. "Of course! See you then!" I turned back around, running after the evolved friend.

**Guess where this one is going to go. *Suggestive brow* Managed to get a lot of new chars in this chappy...I feel proud :P Anyways, big news here: I deleted An Inner Truth. It's being redone, so expect it up tomorrow or possibly even tonight. See y'all, and I love you all...whether it be in the pervy way or not. *Wink***


	19. It's Easier to Run

**A/N- I'm back from a three/four-week break…sorry for the delay, Final Fantasy XII has kept me busy. But anyways, enjoy, and as always make sure to check out my Furaffinity. I post some good stuff up there…. *Licks chops* In more ways than one…**

Reive, Phillip, and I made the trip in near silence, only speaking as we approached to say our farewells. The Raichu was preoccupied with keeping the nagging Garth at bay, so it was excusable.

The Treeko and I entered the small, pink-walled room, both of us gazing around for the nurse.

"Mrs. Diez?" I called, staring at the door behind her desk. Moments later, the aged Audino entered the room from it, beaming at us.

"Why, hello, Mr. Alanuerdo and Mr. Greenfield! I see you've already managed to get your birthday beatings, haven't you?"

I bit my lip, nodding and looking at the floor. "Joss, it's nothing to be ashamed of! As the saying goes, pain is just weakness leaving the body! And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

_But he DID nearly kill us_, I thought to myself, looking back up and nodding.

"Alright, so I'll see you first, Mr. Greenfield," she stated, motioning for him to follow her into the other room. As he followed her, I sat on one of the chairs against the opposite wall, thinking in silence.

_These last few months have been a bitch…_I thought, resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my paws. _First I nearly die…then I lose the ability to fight and basically any dignity I had…Reena was raped and I was put in a wheelchair…then my parents died…Arceus, I'm sounding more and more like an Angsty Sue by the second…after that I tried to kill myself…that's when I lost any pride that I once retained. From there, my life spiraled down with me killing Cass and twenty others, Plasma or not…I wonder what's next, more of these strange blackouts that are becoming more and more frequent? Seems like whenever Adamant starts talking, I go into a blackout…wonder where he comes from, anyways..._

_That's a good point. Where did he come from? The first time I can ever remember being...weird, in that way that seems to happens whenever I get really angry or I hear Adamant...was...wasn't it when I was fighting Link? Wait, no...I was fighting Dimitri for some reason...and then C-Cass snapped me out of that. That was the first time...but Adamant wasn't there...I think the next time something like that happened was in the hospital, where I blacked out again and woke up back in my dorm. That's when Adamant first showed himself as Sadist or whatever..._

_After that I don't think it happened again until Plasma attacked the school. What was it, a couple weeks' break? I think so...so when did Adamant begin to show up? When was I changed for good? I mean...let's see...right before my first blackout, with Reena, Link, and Dimitri, what had happened again? Wait, it was-_

"Alright Joss, I'm ready for you now. You can come in." I let out a small gasp as Mrs. Diez called, breaking me mid-thought. Regaining myself, I stood up and walked behind the desk and through the open door.

The Treeko was gone, presumably having left. The withering Audino sat behind yet another desk, next to an empty chair. Sitting there, I looked at her expectantly.

"Alright, Joss. I understand that a certain student picked a fight with you this morning. Now, I'm not going to send you to suspension, since attempting to save Phillip was a very noble deed. Not only that, but…" she trailed off, a slight glint in her old eyes. "I'll be needing a favor someday. When the time comes, you'll help me, won't you?" I nodded. "Good. Good…" Grabbing some gauze and other various bandages and ointments, she set to work on my various wounds.

After all was said and done, I resembled a half-dressed mummy, with bandages covering my chest, stomach, and my right arm and leg. "There you go, Mr. Alanuerdo. Have a pleasant day. Now, just a warning, I'd advise not exerting yourself so that the wounds won't reopen once they've closed. As well as that, you should stick to all fours. Walking like a bipedal I've noticed isn't helping your spine, and your arms are rather weak. At the very least, make an effort to be quadruped more often, alright? It's for your own health."

I nodded, sighing. She had brought up a good point. Ever since I had turned eight I had wanted to be like my father and walk on two legs. It had hurt at first, but I had gotten used to it, and now it was nearly the opposite. I stood up, nodding again. "Thank you, Mrs. Diez." She nodded back, and I made to leave the room.

"Four legs, Joss!" Sighing, I obeyed, dropping to all four limbs and leaving the room in that fashion.

Walking like a normal Quilava was rather annoying, to say the least. My front legs weren't exactly used to it, and, as the nurse had said, were weak. Every time I put my weight on them, a twinge of pain crept up my arm. Grumbling to myself, I ambled down the halls towards the swimming hall. Guess it would be another class that I sat out.

Coming to the heavy door that led to the swimming hall, I nosed a small button to the side that would open it. I had never had reason to noticed them before, as they were for the complete quadrupeds to open the many doors. With a small click, the door hummed and opened wide, allowing me to step inside.

The whole room seemed a bit bigger, but that was probably because of my new eye-level. I'd have to get used to that. Padding over to the bleachers, I gazed at my uncle, who was watching the team swim laps as usual. I shook my head and climbed up on the metal bench, lying down on it.

Resting my chin on my crossed front paws, I sighed. This must have been somewhere around the twentieth class that I had sat out. As it was, I wasn't going to be able to go to the swim meet at the end of the year unless I could go back in on Friday and actually participate, not to mention being extremely lucky.

A sharp whistle blast caught my attention. "Alright, five minute rest, then we practice breast stroke. Break begins...now!" Haize yelled, blasting his whistle again. Nodding, he strode over to me, tilting his head. "So, Joss...what happened? This must be the umpteenth time that you've been all bandaged up like this!"

I blew out some air, ruffling my fur. "Birthday beatings...some Arcanine or whatever..."

"Looks like a bit more than a beating..." the Floatzel commented, sitting next to me. "So...first off, happy birthday, Joss."

"Thanks..."

"No need to be so bummed!" he said, giving me a playful shove. "Look, Tilan and I are working on a gift for you. The only problem is that we can't get it to you until after school."

I raised a brow, looking at him curiously without moving my head. "Okay...I...thank you, I guess..."

"Your welcome," he quickly said, looking away. "But changing the subject here..." He cleared his throat, lowering his voice as he spoke. "I've noticed that you seem to be into guys...which is really obvious...but then there was Cass."

"Please don't say her name, Uncle...it's...a sore memory...you understand..."

"Actually, Joss...I was wondering how you can be gay but still have been in a relationship with...her, and like it."

"Easy. I'm bi."

"You're what?"

"I said I'm bi. You know, bisexual. Where you like both genders."

"I know what bi means, and I knew what you said. I only said "what" for you to change your answer."

I turned, staring at him with my brow narrowed. "Now I'm the one confused...!"

The older Floatzel rolled his eyes. "Joss...you know just as well as I do that bisexuality is just a phase, and th-"

"Is not!" I glared at him now.

"Don't interrupt, Joss!" He glared back. "...and that everyone is either truly gay, or truly straight. Those that think that they are bi are either confused, transitioning, or are lying. For example, both Tilan and I thought that we were bi, but only for a month before we transitioned. I'm starting to see a similar situation with you.

"It's been what, four months you've been in school? You "realized" that you were "bi" when you and Nate romped around that first night. Ever since, you've only been with one girl-"

"Because she was the only one that actually like me BACK!"

"-and every other of the numerous partners you've been with was a male. That includes me, Tilan, Dimitri, Brine-"

"How the FUCKING HELL did you know about that thing with Brine?"

"Because I was the one who told Shaki to spike those drinks. I was watching you, Joss. I wanted to help you realize what you truly-"

"By giving me alcohol? Haize, that's just...twisted! That could've fucked with my head! I could have tried something stupid!"

"But you didn't. Point is, you're not only a man-whore-"

"Take that back!"

"You are, Joss! Whether you like it or not!" He stood up, counting on his fingers. "First Nate, then Brine, then ME, then a Dragonair, then Cass, and finally, Tilan, Nate, Dimitri, and myself. That's SIX times! In three months! And don't think I don't know about Light, either! I know what he's planning as a "gift"!"

Not having realized it, I had been standing on the bleacher, glaring at him and trembling. Not to mention, I could smell something burning. Hopefully, it was what would be him in a moment. "Look, you aren't exactly Mr. Abstinance either, Haize! And FYI, that Dragonair was a DAMN sexy fem, even if it WAS raping me! So a third of my partners were females. I would imagine that constitutes as bi, even if I'm leaning towards a male preference."

"That's less than half." The stubborn uncle of mine crossed his arms. "I would imagine that that's gay. Besides, the Dragonair doesn't count, since it WAS rape!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING IT UP?"

"Because I did. Now quiet down, you're making a scene!"

Looking around, I drank in the silence and tension of the crowd gathering around us, watching. My eyes snapped back to the Floatzel in front of me. "I don't fucking care, Haize! Let them see this! Because they deserve to realize HOW MUCH OF AN ASS YOU ARE!"

"Language, Joss! Not only am I your teacher, but your uncle as well! You will NOT use foul language in this room!"

I lowered my head, nearly whispering. "You're no uncle of mine..." Turning, I shouted out in anger, leaping off of the bleacher and using a Quick Attack to leave the room.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Shouting out again, I stood up and slammed the dorm door behind me. Going back onto four legs, I threw myself upon my bed, doing my best to keep from breaking down. I shook with rage and anguish.

_How could the bastard do this to me? Especially in front of the whole class, too! What was he thinking? _I brought my fist down on the bed. _I could kill him!_

Picking myself up, I sat on the edge of the bed, shuddering. _If I so much as see his face, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! _As if on cue, the doorknob rattled a moment before opening. An orange face told me it wasn't Nate.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Screaming with rage, I let loose a Flamethrower, torching the door and setting the Pokemon alight. The Floatzel fell to the floor, screaming in pain and rolling, and I only watched with satisfaction. It only took a few moments for Haize to manage to put the flames out and stand up.

Through the charred fur, I could tell that this was, in fact, not Hiaze, but a Buizel. "I...Joss? What's...what's wrong with you?"

"J-Jonah? Oh my Arceus, I'm sorry!" I jumped off from the bed, rushing into the bathroom to grab a cloth. Quickly soaking it in cool water, I ran back out, handing it to the swim team's captain.

"It's...it's alright...but why? Why did you attack me?"

I looked down in shame. "I...thought you were Haize..."

"That would be understandable," he commended, placing his paws in his pockets as he pressed the dampened cloth to the large burn on his chest, hidden by the very visible black fur. "He had no right to say what he did."

"That's for sure…" I agreed, sighing. "I mean, people can be bi, and it's not a phase! It's just something that can't be helped!"

"Well, Joss…that it is, and he did have a bit of a point, though, when he said that bisexuality is a phase…it can be for a lot of people. I…know one in particular."

"But it isn't that way for me!"

"I know, but…it may happen, and that's a pretty big may. Your…ex-girlfriend nearly proves that it isn't. But take what he said with a grain of salt. We know that it isn't true."

"I guess you're right…and thanks, by the way. For calming me down and all."

"Don't mention it…but…we do…well, you have a problem…" he stated, biting his lip.

"And…what would that be?" I asked in return, looking at him in curiosity.

"Mr. Alanuerdo…he said that…you're removed from the team…until you…make up your mind on whether you're gay or straight."

"…" I sat in silence for nearly a full minute, staring at the floor. I looked up, shrugging. "To be honest, I sort of expected that. If he's going to be an ass, might as well do it right, huh?" I chuckled feebly, as did Jonah.

"I suppose so," he agreed, looking around before resting his eyes on the desk next to my bed. "Say…where did you get that bracelet? I've never seen it on you before, although it does look really valuable and heavy…"

"What bracelet?" I asked, looking at the desk with a raised brow. On it, there was a silver bracelet on a slip of paper. The band itself was of fine silver, it seemed, and sparkled in the light from the window. Its centerpiece was a large, sky-blue gem, nearly an inch in diameter.

Reaching over, I took the small note beneath it and skimmed over its contents.

"_Joss,_" it read. _"Haize and I spent a small fortune on this. We're sorry that we took this gem from you without asking, but we figured that you would prefer it in bracelet form over a necklace, and it seemed a bit valuable to be lugging around like that. Besides, it would have ruined the surprise. Anyways, happy birthday, Joss! Haize and I will always love you! –Tilan_"

Gingerly picking the bracelet up, I gazed at it intently, studying it as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Th—This is amazing..."

Jonah smiled. "Yeah...it really is..." He stepped over, placing a paw on my shoulder. "They must really love you, Joss...no matter how big of a spat that it is...they're family, not to mention your parents now from what I've heard."

Sniffling, I turned and embraced the surprised Buizel tightly. "I kn-know...I love them so much...but I want him to be open to me being bi..."

"I know...everyone wants that, but some Pokemon are really stubborn. Maybe you could fake it. That could work."

I sniffled again. "Y-Yeah...! That could work! Thank you, Jonah!" With that, I hugged him even tighter before releasing him to head back to the pool, leaving myself alone to wait out until the bell.


	20. Bloody Hell, a Portal Fell

**A/N- First off, a thank you to all the silent readers, anon or on a silent profile, and whether or not you fav'd this. Without me knowing, you help this story grow. And thanks to all those who do review and fav and such. All of you make this story what it is. Aaaaaand...this is chapter 20! We're 2/3 done with the story! So expect a huge ending. You guys will love it, although it may extend to like, chapter 32 or something. I don't plan things out well enough. So yeah…enjoy, as always, and don't forget to check for oneshots.**

Sitting on my bed, I toyed with the bracelet, reflecting on the recent events. Haize was probably the most hated teacher in the school now, and I had to get a pseudo-boyfriend—It was that or to just leave the team entirely. I didn't have much of an option, being one of the more important team members while I had been swimming. As well as that, I came to remember using a Quick Attack to flee. Impossible. I couldn't use moves.

Clipping the band to my wrist, I watched it glimmer in the sun streaming in through the window. The gem itself seemed unpolished and dull, as if it had just been scraped together from the earth. I wonder what it was? It wasn't diamond, because diamonds weren't usually a pale blue like this. Adamantine came to mind, but that was a false mineral and was only found in video games and the media. Still, it seemed to fit for whatever reason.

For whatever reason, as I put the bracelet on, some energy seemed to attach itself to me. Odd.

A loud buzz from the intercom outside got my attention, and I threw myself up to head to my next class: Fighting, which had been replaced by Training.

The trip down the hall was uneventful, to say the least. A brief walk later, I had entered the gym in my training clothes, and headed over to my private instructor in the next room.

The Hitmonchan nodded to me as I entered. "Welcome, Alanuerdo. It has been a while since we have last met. I hope you have been training as I told you to."

I chuckled to myself. _Yeah_, I thought, _my__ass._ I shook my head, though. I'm sorry, Sensei. It completely slipped my mind."

The fighting-type shook his head. "No matter. I understand you teenagers and you're raging hormones. Don't think I don't know what you were doing!" he added, seeing me give him a curious stare. "This whole school is filled with love and sex. It's disgusting! But no matter. In here, there's none of that. It is all training. Now, at the ready, Joss!" he shouted, getting into the classic Hitmonchan fighting stance.

I nodded, raising my fists to protect my face as I presented my left side to him, bouncing lightly on my toes. Slowly, I approached. With caution, I threw the first punch, beginning the warm-up fight. As my instructor reached to grab my fist, I drew it back, swinging with an underhand with the left to his gut.

The teacher was ready, though, and brought up a knee to deflect it. Meanwhile, while my guard had been lowered, his gloved fist connected with my face, sending me reeling. "Your guard, Joss!"

Feeling a bit of rage flowing through me, I swung again, my fist being deflected and my face being struck again. Falling to the floor, I glared at him, throwing myself up. Letting out a deep breath, I lunged, letting him strike before twisting off to the side. I used an uppercut, trying to connect with his jaw; however, the Hitmonchan grabbed my fist, picking me up and flinging me off of his shoulder and to the ground.

With an "Oof!" I fell, rubbing my sore back as I rose again. Glaring at my teacher, I let out a shaky breath, my vision seeming to throb and become blue around the edges.

"Your rage, Joss! Control it! It is getting the best of you!" I shook my head, shouting as I ran at him. Swinging my fist haphazardly, it connected with his glove. He swung his arm, sending me staggering off to the side. "Concentrate! You're letting anger control your actions!"

I turned my head, now breathing evenly for whatever reason. My vision was blue in its entirety, and I grinned. "Joss? Are you feeling alright?" I heard.

"Yes, _Sensei._I'm perfectly fine." I grinned, laughing maniacally quietly to myself. The Hitmonchan raised his guard, worried. "But you won't be," I stated, lunging at him with claws bared. Once again, I was thrown back, this time with a blow to the stomach. Stumbling backwards, I fell onto my rear, clutching the aching body part. "Heheh…you'll regret that!" Standing once again, I ran at him, letting my rage take over and my vision fade to blue.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

My vision came back to me instantly, it seemed. Slowly, my normally-colored vision returned as my emotions calmed themselves. However, they spiked once again as I saw the room.

Great, red scrawling font was written across the walls, the crimson ink running in some places.

"ADAMANT"

"KILLS"

"ALL"

All of these were written across the room, causing me to shake with fear. _Where__the__hell__did__the__ink__come__from?_ Looking down, I gasped, covering my mouth as I backed into a wall, staring at the limp figure on the floor.

My Hitmonchan instructor lay there, unmoving, his side gashed heavily and still pooling blood.

Slowly, I looked at my paws covering my mouth. Upon seeing the still-fresh scarlet stain, I quickly removed them, bending over to retch.

Wiping my maw clean, I looked back up, falling to the side and to the floor. _What__the__hell__am__I__supposed__to__do?_ I couldn't just leave; everyone would wonder why my paws, nay, my whole body looking at it now, was covered in so much blood. Besides that, they'd wonder where my Sensei was. Coming to a conclusion, I ran over to the door, throwing it wide.

"Someone! Mr. Haitachi is wounded! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!" With that said, or rather, yelled, I bolted back inside, kneeling by my teacher. Ripping off my shirt, I pressed it to his rather large wound, applying as much pressure as I could.

I looked around, noting everything that was in the room. A few pieces of sparring equipment lay here and there, and another door led to the Hitmonchan's office. No student was allowed in there unless explicitly instructed, not even for emergencies. Other than that, a few swords lined the walls. Nothing that could help me.

I turned back to the body underneath me, putting on even more pressure. Every few moments I looked back to the door, seeing if anyone was coming. Nodding to myself as I saw a student point and come running, I realized I needed a plan, and fast. I ran over to the wall, snatching the only wooden sword and a real one as well. Tossing the practice weapon a little ways off of my teacher, I began to dip the real one in the pooling blood. Satisfied, I threw it towards the wall, flinching at the clang. I went back to putting pressure on the Hitmonchan's wound, just as the student, a rather chubby Vulpix, appeared.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, and I looked up at her, putting on a terrified expression.

"P-Please! Get a doctor! Call 110!" I commanded, breathing heavily in a fake pant as I applied even more pressure."

The Vulpix nodded. "Alright! I have a cell phone!" Quickly pulling said object out of her pocket, she quickly began dialing, fumbling to hold it with both front paws as she sat on her hind legs. Holding it up to her ear, she cleared her throat. "H-Hello? There was an accident at the school, wqe need an ambulance!" She paused. "Lina. We're in Veral School. His name is Mr. Haitachi. Yes, a Hitmonchan. He's a student's private instructor. Uh…Joss Ala…Ala something, he's been on the news a lot."

I raised an eyebrow. On the news? Really? Well, I guess it made sense seeing all of the trouble I've caused.

"Okay…alright…mhm…okay…thank you so much…no, don't mention it…okay, thank you again…" She handed the phone to me. "They want to know what happened." I nodded, taking the phone from her.

"Hello? This is Joss," I said, forcing my voice to tremble.

"Hello, Mr. Alanuerdo. We understand there's been an accident with your teacher? We need to know what happened."

I nodded, forgetting that the women couldn't see me. "W-Well, you see, Mr. Haitachi and I...we w-were practicing with the swords, b-b-but he used the wooden one, and gave me the real one. I t-tried to talk him out of it, b-but he promised me that it was imp-possible for me to hit him...he said he was t-t—too good...b-but I swung, and he tripped! And then I...I accidentally got him with the sword!" I finished, sniffling for good measure.

"Alright, Mr. Alanuerdo. Thank you for cooperating. We've dispatched an emergency vehicle."

"Th-Thank you, ma'am!" I responded, letting out a small yet very much real sigh. Looks like he was going to be alright, after all. I hung up, thinking to myself.

_Okay,__so__they're__going__to__get__here,__and__is__there__anything__that__could__go__wrong?_Narrowing my eyes, I gasped quietly, snapping my neck up to look at the wall.

_The writing! It's gone!_

"Is something wrong, Joss?" Lina asked, giving me a concerned stare. I shook my head in response, and she dropped it.

_Okay...so what happened to the writing? It seemed very real to me..._

"_It's all in your head, Joss...but always remember the truth of that message. Adamant will kill all..."_

I shivered, and not from the cold. _What__do__you__want__with__me?_

"_All__will__be__explained__in__due__time,__"_ the demon said, chuckling with a sinister eeriness. "_Once__you've__discovered__its__powers,__I__shall__tell__you...but__only__once__you__return.__"_

_Return__from__where?__What's__ "__it__"__?_I desperately shouted in my head, but to no avail: Adamant had left. I turned to face Lina, leaning against the wall and sighing. _How__much__longer__till__the__paramedics__arrive?_

Looking at my side, I noticed my backpack sitting there. Shrugging, I pulled out my DSi to check the time. It was just past the end of the block. I should be in Health, but I had a feeling they'd let me go on that one. After that would be lunch, and from there only a couple of classes until the end of the day, where I could relax.

It wasn't a moment too soon that the EMT's arrived. Lina and I were removed from the room and had to sit outside with a couple of Blissies, who offered us some chocolate bars and hot cocoa. Sipping a bit eagerly at the warm drink, I looked at the door to my private training room, watching the Hitmonchan sensei being borne out on a stretcher.

"He'll be alright," a concerned Togetic explained to us both, smiling broadly. "The wound was rather deep, but he only passed out from blood loss. The blow didn't sever any major organs or arteries, so he'll live to fight again, but not for another few months or so."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." I sniffled. "If only I was more careful...then he wouldn't be injured!"

"Oh, don't blame yourself!" she consoled, placing a comforting paw on my shoulder. "Accidents are accidents...and nothing more. It isn't your fault."

I paused, before looking up and smiling, as well as wiping the faked tears from my eyes. "Th-Thanks...I guess y-you're right..."

The Togetic looked to both of us, smiling broadly. "Now, why don't you two take the rest of the day off? I'm sure you'd like the time to recuperate and get this incident off your mind."

_Praise__Arceus,_ I thought, nodding. "Yes...thank you!"

"What about our teachers?" Lina asked, raising a valid point. "Won't they wonder where we've gone?"

The medic laughed, which seemed to lighten the mood by far. "I'll send a notice to your principal, who should notify them. Now run along! I'm sure you want to!" Giggling again, both Lina and I looked at each other, unable to help ourselves as we burst out laughing as well.

I never knew laughter was so contagious.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

I sat on my bed, glaring at the large, blue gemstone in front of me. "Dammnit, what are you, stone?" I questioned pointlessly, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer. I had finally come to realize just what was going on, here.

It had been another one of my small thinking sessions, where I pondered as to where Adamant had come from. This time, however, I managed to back-track far enough as to discover where everything had began.

It was just after I had had my run-in with the Dragonair rapist. Knowing that there was no way that I could've survived drowning like that, my mind raced with ideas as to what may have happened. And slowly, the truth came. I knew it was being revealed by Adamant himself, as indicated by the blue tint that surrounded everything. I was starting to get sick of the color, honestly.

What I had seen shocked me: first, Adamant had shown me meeting up with Arceus in the Hall of Origin. As I listened to my past conversation, it slowly dawned on me as to why I was unable to use any of my moves. After that little meaning, I was shown on a rock platform, suspended in some space.

I watched myself slowly stride over across it, past the many pillars, and up to an altar. As I lifted the object, I gasped: it was the same stone that I was staring at now, and if I was right, I knew the name as well: The Adamant Orb!

This explained everything, it seemed. Adamant, Sadist, Dialga; all were the same. And the same must be said for Lustrous and Griseous, then.

"Work, dammnit!" I shouted, picking up the stone as I flung it at the floor, hoping for an effect. Nothing happened for a few moments. However, as a minute passed with me staring at the blue orb, it rocked thrice, causing me to start with shock. Shaking my head, I watched as it began to glow. The glow expanded, forming an elliptical circle of light hovering in midair. Soon, the light died down, and all the was left was a swirling, blue vortex.

"A portal," I said to myself, staring at it in awe. I didn't even care how I knew what it was. Without even thinking, I slowly took one step towards it, followed by another, and another, and another...

**A/N-Sorry that the end is so rushed. I needed to get the update out, and honestly, I had no other idea how to end it.**


	21. Repairing the Past

**A/N- .com. Sign up. Do it. As well as that, go see some of Chubs34's work. He's a pretty good writer, and also happens to be the creator of Cass. Just saiyen. Last note...should I write a remake of Romeo and Juliet? I'll only write if you guys are interested. It'll use current English and will be in prose. So yeah. Leave a review, as usual, and throw in a comment and an answer! Enjoy this revealing chapter and straight lemon~**

I shuddered as I stepped through the strange portal-type thing in my room, a wave of heat and cold swirling together swamping over me. I closed my eyes, not knowing what would happen, but as a few moments passed, the odd feeling left me, and was replaced by a warm breeze and the sound of flying-types. I could hear wind rustling leaves, and many people gathered together and chatting together.

I flung my eyes open, and gasped: I was now outside near the cafeteria, where all the students were mingling as they once did before Plasma attacked. No one looked around, no one gave quick glances over their shoulder, and there was no watch tower. "What the hell…?" I muttered to myself, looking around.

I gazed over the students faces: Garth, Zach, and a Gallade, conversing with a familiar Prinplup; A Sableye and Keckleon, the former of which also familiar; Haize conversing with Mr. Alucard; and then a lone Quilava bearing glasses leaning against a tree, munching on a Combusken leg and staring at the aforementioned Prinplup. This last Pokemon piqued my interest the most. He seemed oddly familiar, and yet I couldn't for the life for me figure out who it was.

"Joss?"

My head turned as I was called, and I was faced with Reena. She was giving me an odd stare. "Whatcha lookin' at? And what's up with your eyes? I could've sworn they were red."

I blinked a few times in confusion, and then looked back at the Quilava. Having no idea what the hell was going on, I turned back to my childhood friend, shrugging. "I thought I saw something. And it must be the light."

Reena didn't seem to buy it, but went along nonetheless. "Alright, the gang and I are headed back inside. Meet you there!" Waving as she turned around, the purple Marshtomp hopped along back inside, brimming with energy. Someone seemed happy.

Narrowing my eyes, I focused my attention on the Quilava, and then onto the Prinplup he was staring at, who was now staring at me. It gave me a wink, for which I had no idea, and then went back to talking to the Gallade, blushing and shuffling her feet.

Suddenly, a wave of realization hit me. With my head reeling, I leaned against a nearby tree for a moment before leaning over and retching. Wiping my maw, I looked back up, shaking my head slowly. "N-No…it can't be!" I directed my shocked stare at the Quilava once again, and then thought back to the last time I had looked at my reflection or in a mirror; it was a damn close match.

I slowly slid to my rump, shaking my head harder. "That's impossible! How the hell am I…?" I paused, swallowing nervously. I wasn't about to finish that. But if my thesis was correct…

I slowly stood back up, peering around the tree once again. As memories flooded back over me, I watched as the Quilava began to come to his senses, looking around almost as nervous as I was as he adjusted his glasses. Behind him, a bush began to ruffle silently on its own, and I had a feeling that I knew what was about to happen.

"No!" I whispered angrily to myself, pushing off from the ground where I was in the direction of the soon-to-be-victimized Pokemon. Making my way over various logs and boulders, I was soon at the tree where the student had just been. Cursing to myself, I tore after him, making my way towards the nearby ocean. In the distance, I could hear a faint shout. Hearing this, I picked up my pace and dropped onto all fours. Whether or not it was due to the power of Adamant inside me, I was now running with unnatural speed. Maybe I should go for track instead of swimming…

Brushing this thought aside, I felt the ground soften beneath my paws as it slowly turned to sand, and moments later I broke out into the sun. Not bothering to stop and looked around, I let my ears guide me towards the sound of something thrashing around in water.

I braced myself as I dived into the chilling waters of the sea, shuddering as it quickly soaked through my fur. Since…well, now, I suppose, I hadn't been in water without my specially designed suit; it just so happened that at that time, I had perished. Nevertheless, it just barely stung. Ignoring the somber thoughts, I kicked and pulled my way through the water, using the breast stroke to travel as fast as I could. Similar to moments earlier, I was moving at an extraordinary pace.

Through the depths of the ocean I soon spotted splotches of color, including reds, greens, and purples. Ahead of me, a large tree of coral formed wall of sorts, and it was then that I knew where I was. Swimming around the large chunk of rock-like creature, I spotted my target.

A large, serpentine Dragonair had already begun to squeeze the life out of the dying Quilava, who was valiantly trying to fight for his life, even if he was doomed as I already knew.

**(WARNING: Lemon time! Straight lemon, Joss x Dragonair and Quilava x Dragonair! Also, contains death at the end, so...oh, and rape! Again!)**

The Dragonair was already aroused, made obvious by its pink nether regions and the puffy folds of skin along its crotch. She rubbed her sex along her victims sheath, and most likely against his will, soon had him aroused. As the Pokemon screamed out in pain, I winced, knowing how much it had hurt me to be aroused in the water. She continued to grind, and soon, slipped her saturated tunnel onto his, my, shaft. Grabbing her victim as tight as she could, she began roughly pounding against him, using a large branch of coral as an anchor.

I knew that this was the point that I had to intervene. Darting through the water at a blurred speed, I somehow tackled the sea snake underwater, roughly removing her from her victim. Smashing her against a rock, dazing her, I let the Dragonair go for a moment. Swimming over to my past self, I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him over to a rock that was stickin half in and half out of the water. Throwing his near-lifeless body onto it, I turned back around to the dragon-type, only to see it charging at me crotch and teeth-first.

Shouting out, I punched her in the gullet with a sizzling fist, winding her once again. Seeing her vulnerable, I did the same as I did to myself and threw her up on top of another outcrop of rock. Hopping up after her, I shook myself dry and stared at the beginning to writhe body.

"How does it feel to be out of water, bitch? You know, this is how I felt when I was submerged. How about I add the rape factor too? It'll give you something to enjoy as you die, you piece of shit!" I taunted, giving her a good kick to her reddened sex for emphasis. Watching her squeal out in pain, I nodded in satisfaction, placing a foot on her body to hold the Dragonair down.

"Let the fun begin, you fucking whore."

Lowering myself so that my front paws were grasping her snake-like body and so my head was level with her dripping sex, I grinned evilly. Leaning forward, I gave her a long, drawn out lick along her outer folds, causing her to moan out in a mix of pain and frustration, as well as light and much-needed pleasure.

Holding her steady, I then threw myself into her sopping twat, my head being nearly enveloped as her size nearly took me in. Flinging my head around, licking and drinking up all of her sweet, salty juices, she literally began to scream out in pleasure and pain, realizing my true goal. Taking in all of her body's fluids as I could, I gave a new definition to eating out as I bit down on various parts of her dripping sex. Shouting out in pain, she struggled, but she could only flail and fling her tail against the rock as I had her pinned even better than she had my prior self.

Nearly shoulder-deep, I grimaced as I realized how far as I was inside of her; I wasn't one for unbirthing or any of those creepy vore fetishes that others had, nor was I into micro and macro, which this was soon becoming. Making sure not to let myself get sucked in by her greedy folds of flesh, I continued to slurp up as much as I could, and quite soon, she was nearly dry, and heaving with her near-orgasm. Withdrawing from her nether regions, I repositioned myself so that my hardened member was pressed against her loosened sex, which had closed up as I came out of it.

Giving her a good thrust and trying to ignore how much she dwarfed me in size, I rather roughly pounded her dried twat, causing her to writhe underneath me in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Yeah, bitch, you like that, huh? Better take it, you fucking rapist cunt!" I kept up a flurry of taunts, watching as the beast beneath me dehydrated, unable to survive in the salty air. With a screech of her species' name, the dragon-type finally let loose, splattering its liquids along both of our groins. I could tell that it pained her to use the water that her body needed to stay alive so freely, and against my better judgment, I was happy for it.

I wasn't even close to an orgasm at the point, but I pulled myself out, lowering my maw down once again to slurp up all of her pot's honey. She screamed. I laughed. Dry once again, I stroked her smooth scales, noting how rough they were without their moisture. It wouldn't be long before she perished now.

I jammed my member back inside of her barren sex once again, now raw and red. Grinning sadistically, I thrust back and forth once again, and this time I felt an orgasm approaching. "Drink my fucking cum, bitch!" I yelled, jamming my loins inside of her as I erupted, filling her a bit of my steaming and salty seed. She orgasmed once again as well, spattering a few drops of liquid against me. Both of breathed heavily; one in sexual relief, the other in near-death. Looking up, I saw her body slowly stop rising and falling.

My once-rapist now raped was finally dead.

Feeling proud of myself, I removed my limp, retreating member, searching her body.

**(WARNING! Okay, gay hell is over, you can read again.)**

Finding a small satchel around her neck, having noticed it for the first time, I rooted through its contents: a GPS, a pencil and notepad, a small, blunt toothpick, and a small Plasman badge next to a spyglass made there home in it.

_Must've been a spy_, I thought. Taking the notepad out, perfectly dry due to the waterproof nature of the backpack, I scouted through it, finding nothing. Going back to the front page, about to put it back, I paused. I noticed for the first time indents in the page, most likely made by the toothpick. Taking the pencil out, I rubbed the end as flat as I could over the page, blackening all but the small markings.

"Pentrenko located: 46 Summer Lane, in hiding with Alanuerdo family."

My mouth gaped, and staggering for a moment, I fell to my knees. "This explains everything," I muttered to myself, continuing to stare at the hidden message. A tear came up to my eyes, and I began to sob with grief and happiness mixed: the former for the loss of my parents and Cass being related to my rape, and the latter for having saved my parents and Cass.

After spending a few minutes like this, sitting there sobbing my heart out, I gave out a final sniffle, wiping my eyes dry with my paws. I gazed out on the Quilava, passed out with the exhaustion of being raped, or at least, nearly having been. I smiled. He, I, looked so cute lying there, and it was no wonder why Cass had liked me so. _The glasses actually go pretty nicely with the red eyes_, I thought to myself, and after a few moments, my thoughts drifted to what I could possible do to that vulnerable form. Maybe take him back, make him my "personal" slave? I shook my head, trying to rid my head of the arousing thoughts, but they wouldn't leave.

Barely managing not to take advantage of him, I tried my best to hold back my libido as I swam over to him and dragged him back into the what I knew to be burning brine. Trying to make my way as quickly as I could while keeping my past self's head above the surface, I finally made it back to the shore, and deposited him there.

Trying not to stare at such a submissive, cute, sexy, mouth-wateringly vulnerable- stop that... I shook my head once again, finally dispelling the dominant thoughts as I turned away and walked off into the woods, my mission complete. Hearing the voices of friend behind me, I knew where in time I was. Smiling to myself, I continued onwards.

Realizing the direction that I was headed, I decided to make it a point to visit the shrine of Celebi that had been built here as well as in Johto before I made my way to only Arceus knows where.

Pausing in a small glade, marked by dappled sunlight streaming in and the small wooden shack-like structure, I approached it, smiling as I pulled a Sitrus berry from my pockets. Tossing it into a small, nearby well, I smiled wider. "Thank you, Celebi...thank you for letting my fix my past..."

"So, I've finally caught up to you..."

Shouting out in shock, I turned to see the green plant-like Legendary behind me, floating in the air with a grimace. "I would never have expected to see YOU here. After all, you're running away like the coward you are."

I glared, teeth bared. "HEY! I'm no coward! I took down an entire Plasman regiment on my OWN!"

"And where did that end up? Oh yeah!" She gave me a faux smile before turning it into a frown. "Your mate died, that's right!"

"Just fucking shut up...!"

"And why should I?" A smile of deviousness passed along her grassy face. "After all, you and your blue buddy Dialga decided to mess with my powers to send you back here!"

I was more shocked than anything at this point. "D-Dialga? I don't even know him!"

Celebi grinned. "Of course you do, but just as another name; two, actually. Remember Sadist?"

"No...n-no...! NO! That can't be!"

"You must be even stupider than I thought...you never realized the connection? Blue, Adamant, Dialga? Pink, Lustrous, Palkia? Black, Griseous, and-"

"And Giritina," I finished, eyes wide with realization.

"There you go! But as I was saying before this tangent, you and Dialga teamed up to send you back in time. AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" At this point, Celebi glared, baring rather, and surprisingly so, large fangs. "I will NOT have any mortal stealing my powers from me! DAMN YOU, Joss! DAMN YOU, Dialga! I want you to know Joss, that just because of what you did, doesn't mean that your life will be changed! THERE ARE FUCKING TIMELINES, YOU KNOW!"

The pissed-off Legendary breathed heavily, panting. "And...and for doing this to me...I curse you..." She grinned sadistically, a wild look entering her now beady eyes. "Not only do you bear Giritina's curse of being move-less, but I curse you to immortality! And there shall be only one relief of an eternal life..." She quickly flew by me, her fingers lightly prodding two spots: one just underneath my knee and the other at the the spot where my arm joined my wrist.

"From when you enter your own timeline...you shall never die...unless one of your own kin impales you in both of those at the same moment..." She laughed hysterically for a good minute before she rushed over to me and pushed, toppling me over into what seemed like yet another portal.

"HAVE FUN IN THE FUCKING PRESENT!"


	22. Finale

_**Final author's note**_

**This is Waterinthedark, speaking here...or as most of you know me as by now, Cyndan. **

**I'm leaving this note here to inform you all that High School Daze is being discontinued. However, all hope is not lost. **

**Neo High School Daze has started to be written. It is a rewrite of this story involving more smut, less plot but BETTER plot, and hopefully none of the adamant/falling-in-love-at-first-sight crap.**

**Along with the new story come new characters, even if the the old main cast stays; to go with this, my pen name has changed to Cyndan. **

**As well, anyone who has submitted a character to High School Daze ****_must submit a new one to Neo High School Daze_****. I am being honest when I say that besides my own characters, only two submitted are staying because they are crucial to the plot.**

**The character sheet is on my profile page, and submissions last until the last day of January in 2013. **

**So until I see you all again:**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
